When love met destruction
by Emilie Juliet
Summary: –Motionless In White– Now that TJ Bell's got a girlfriend, he ignores his friend Juliet completly. On the other hand, Emilie and Ricky Olson find eachother again, after a strange situation they lived that Summer. But the boys have a dirty little secret...
1. Chapter I

**When love met destruction. - chapter I.**

* * *

_As I always say, hope you enjoy it, and let us know your opinion writing us a review!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

We were on September the twenty-first, the school year began again after the end of a stupid holiday in which all I did was getting nervous thinking about the next school year. This year was my last in high school, which I was relieved about but stressed at the same time. I arrived at school a few minutes before the start of the first period, so I sat outside in a corner, the same place as always, waiting for Emilie to come. That was when I saw him passing by, as usual, bleary-eyed. He was so cute... But something was wrong, he hadn't greeted me like every day since I met him early last year, he hadn't smiled as he used to do, and he hadn't spoken to me as he always did. He passed by me like I wasn't there, so I screamed his name in case he hadn't seen me, but what he did then was looking at me, impassive, and then continue walking.

I lost sight of him when he got into the crowd and, when my eyes returned to find him, I saw a girl hugging and kissing him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend, but she was the type of girl he would absolutely like: pink hair with two or three pink and black striped extensions, skinny, with snakebites piercings and, yes, big breasts. She was... strange, such more specific. And I was a girl of meter seventy, long brown hair with blond highlights, without piercings or tattoos, or a body to die for. I always knew he would never look at me, I'm not his type at all. Even Emilie told me. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? He was everything I had always wanted: funny, nice, smart, always made me laugh... Why wasn't I his type? It was always the same, to smile and carry on, life goes on...

At that time I saw Emilie pushing through the crowd, probably holding back to avoid to start hitting everyone there; I knew well her temper and lack of patience, that at morning turned even worse. She was like a volcano ready to erupt, sometimes even I was scared of her.  
"I'm sorry..." She said as she sat beside me. "I didn't know he..."  
"Nothing happens, however, he wouldn't be single for a long time." I hugged her, trying not to fall apart, and then we got up to go to Economics class.  
We sat in the back line, next to the window. It was the best place to get away from the class. TJ's classroom was the one next door to ours; I couldn't stop thinking about him. Our relationship has never been very good, but not bad. What had happened then, to completely ignore me now? The class began normally: Emilie in her world half asleep, me taking notes, the posh girls talking, and the teacher screaming. As always, I must say.

"Emilie..." I called my friend so she wouldn't fall asleep, she had been a while spellbound staring at nothing. "Emilie..." Still no answer. "Emilie!"  
"Whaat, what?" She finally reacted, looking nervous.  
"What's the matter?" I knew something was up, it was common for her to be stunned, but she'd never reached that point.  
"I was remembering..."

**–Emilie flashback–**

That day I also wore my black dress. It had been a month since Adam, the only boy I had ever loved, died. I broke through the rusty gate of the cemetery, empty at that afternoon on August the thirteenth. I walked the stone path running through the cemetery from end to end, hearing only the beat of my shoes at every step. I no longer needed to seek, I already knew by heart the location of his grave. Soon I found it, kneeling, and reading once again the inscription carved on the cold hard stone.

_Adam Dayron, 16-08-1994 – 13-06-2011_.

I reviewed his name with my fingers, still without understanding why he had to go away, leaving me here alone, without air, but unable to shed a tear. Not anymore. After a month of crying and insomnia, I had become numb. I passed a hand through my hair –long, straight, purple, in two buns and with my v-shaped bangs covering my forehead–, and took off the red rose that had been attached behind my ear. I dropped the flower on his grave, still hoping him to come out and embrace me as only he could do, when I felt a presence at my back.

I turned, still kneeling on the ground, and raised my eyes to meet a pale boy, his straight black hair to his shoulders and with his long bangs combed aside. His eyes were blue, or maybe green, outlined in black, and he had snakebites piercings. He would be more or less of my age, and he was dressed entirely in black.  
"I thought at this time no one was visiting the cemetery." He said with a grim smile.  
"Yup, same here." I got up, trying not to step on my dress, and saw that this boy was about five or six inches taller than me. "Loss of a loved one?"  
"Well, eight years ago, but... I like walking by the cemetery." He smiled slightly, and then continued. "It's interesting to see the graves, reading the names of those buried here and think about how their lives were, why they died... But it's also sad how they slowly fall into oblivion."

When I realized, I was walking down this dismal place with that mysterious boy whose name was still unknown for me. He grabbed my hand and made me go with him into a small stone building, with a stained glass window at three of its walls, and a wood and metal door in the fourth. Never before had I been there; in fact, I'd never noticed its existence. Inside were two graves without a name engraved on them, separated by an ancient sculpture in the shape of an angel. We sat on the stone floor, next to each other, alone in the dim light of candles resting on the shelves of the three windows through which sunlight barely passed.

"He died very young, right?" He broke the silence, and I immediately knew who he meant.  
"Too young." I answered, with a sigh.  
"How did it happen?" He took my hands and looked into my eyes, his face only inches from mine. I sighed again, breathing deeply and getting rid of his grip.  
"I met Adam last year. He was like the 'outcast' of high school, and always called my attention. Do you know...? Always so lonely, reserved, contrary to others... So one day I decided to talk to him, and little by little he trusted in me, and both discovered we had many things in common, but nothing to fight for. He became my everything, my reason to carry on, but..." I gulped. "I wasn't good enough. One day, I went to his house to make one of my regular visits. Adam lived alone, so his home was already my second one. I went into his apartment, calling him with no answer. I was surprised, because he never left home, so I went into the living room, empty. Then I went into his bedroom, there he was." I took a deep breath, grasping the hand of my companion. "With a rope around his neck."

He hugged me tightly, stroking my hair. I hadn't let anyone hold me since then, not even my best friend. Adam's death made me become more reserved, less affectionate. But... I was so well in his arms.  
"You can cry if you need it." He whispered, and I shook my head. "You know how the two people who lie here died?" He separated from me, staring at me with wide eyes as I watched him expectantly. "In the mid-nineteenth century, near from here lived a couple in love. They'd spent years together, making each other happy. One October night, returning home after the hard working day, he quickly climbed the stairs to join his loved one. He'd bought a bouquet of orchids, the favorites of the lady. But the blood froze in his veins when he walked into the bedroom. He dropped the flowers at the sight of his wife, or what was left of her. Naked on the bed now stained in red, her arms and legs were ripped out, and her eyes were just a void that still flowed the crimson liquid. Losing control, the man went outside and returned to the mansion in the company of a woman of the street, to whom he soon cut her arms and legs for sewing them to his beloved. He believed that, thus, she would return to life."

"Sure, and if by magic, or divine power." I laughed sarcastically. He looked at me sideways, and I covered my mouth as if telling him to continue, I would be silent.  
"Well, after that, he ripped out the whore's eyes, fitting them into the empty sockets of his wife. He walled up the remains of the prostitute in the same bedroom, and lay on the bed the corpse of his beloved, surrounded by orchid petals, and still hoping that somehow she will revive. The next night, upon returning from work, he walked into the bedroom to see his beloved. But her body wasn't there, where it should be. He looked around the room until finding it under the bed, staring at him with the quiet of her brand new eyes, but again dismembered. Terrified, he stood up, and then noticed two rotten cold hands covering his eyes, and a female broken voice whispered in his ear: 'my darling, death here awaits'."

"And you believe that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know, but they say that each night, you can still hear the beating of his heart." He got up, approaching to one of the stone coffins, and bending over to attach the ear to it.  
In that moment, came a gust of wind that blew out all the candles and shut the slightly open door suddenly, making me stifle a scream. The boy took my hand and ran me out of there. We didn't slow down until we crossed the threshold of the mausoleum, panting, exhausted because of the race. Together we stood against one of the cemetery's walls, resting for a few seconds.

"Not bad." He laughed, breathlessly. "Admit that you got scared."  
"It was only by the coup of the door." I defended myself.  
"But you got scared." He insisted, standing in front of me.  
"Bleeeeh." I groaned, without having any intention to agree.  
Without letting go of my hand, he raised his stare to the nocturnal sky, illuminated by the full moon. I looked into his eyes, and his skin looked even paler under the moonlight. I was spellbound staring at him, until he got me away of my dream when he broke the silence:  
"I guess I must go." He said softly, almost in a whisper. "And it seems that you too must go home."  
He got to my face, until his lips touched mine. Without having the slightest idea why, I closed my eyes and let myself go. And, when I opened them, he had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	2. Chapter II

**When love met destruction. - chapter II.**

* * *

_In the next chapter, the rest of Motionless In White members will star appearing. Hope you like this one!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

"I'm still not sure if all that had actually occurred." She finished.  
"If you want my opinion, I do think it was real. I mean... I know full well that if it had been a dream of yours, it would had been very abstract and surreal, with dinosaurs and robots in the middle." Emilie raised an eyebrow at me, and we both started laughing. "Oh, by the way..."  
"Miss Juliet." Called the teacher. "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?"  
"No, sir." I answered, blushing.  
"Then, stay quiet, it's enough with them." He said, referring to the posh girls, and continued the class.

"What were you going to tell me?" Emilie asked, when the teacher had diverted attention from us.  
"Well... did you tell something to TJ?" I said, worried; I understood that he didn't like me, but his anger with no reason was something I couldn't understand.  
"No... You say it because of his strange behavior with you, right?" I nodded. "Well, no idea, but he's like that since he started dating that fucking 'scene queen'. Whenever I talked about you, he became into a bad mood or logged out of the chat."  
"I don't understand what I did wrong... But if he's happy..."  
"Come ooon, you have no blame for anything! Plus, she's ugly, and certainly she has striped extensions even in her pussy!"  
"Don't be evil." I laughed, and then the doorbell rang.

The Literature teacher didn't come, we started well the school year. I spent the class writing my typical phrases that passed through my mind when I was depressed, while Emilie was half asleep listening to music on her iPod. Time passed slowly, and I wasn't able to stop thinking about TJ. After a few minutes, I looked at the paper in which I'd been writing: '_The girl who always waited for death in that big tower which you could see from your house_'. I crumpled the paper and put it into my pocket.

**–Emilie pov–**

The bell rang again, finally it was break time. I put on my Ministry hoodie, and left the class with Juliet. We walked the halls of the school, down stairs to the outside. We were, as always, the center of attention. We two were the weirdo-misfits by excellence. In my case it was understandable: my hair cut in layers and kind of teased, dark purple, long and straight, and my v-shaped bangs; I had my snakebites pierced, my ears stretched to ten millimeters, and a tattoo on my chest and another on my left wrist; my eyes, a color between light brown, yellow and green, always lined in jet black; physically, I was about meter seventy, and extremely thin; and as for my style of dress, as usual in me were the hoodies or t-shirts of any hardcore or indsutrial band, corsets, tutus or punkish skirts, combat boots, striped or fishnet stockings, gloves of all types, safety pins, bells, ribbons, spikes... But Juliet was a normal girl, even if her style was a bit closer to gothic lolita; it was safer she'd 'standed out' –and not in the good way of the word– for always being by my side.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria for something to eat?" Juliet asked me; she knew that I was always hungry.  
"Let's gooo then." We walked to the cafeteria, already crowded. "Fucking useless wastes of human flesh..."  
I made my way to the bar, trying to contain my desire to ride a mosh-pit right there and put a hit out right and left. I leaned on the bar, waiting for my turn, when at the other end I thought I saw...  
"No... no way..." I whispered to myself.  
"Did you say something?" Asked Juliet, who was behind me.  
"I'm starting to overwhelm, let's get out of here." I replied, returning my way through the entire crowd.  
"Is something wrong?" Juliet looked worried. "You're paler than normal..."  
"Nooo, just... I'm a little dizzy." I lied, and went to sit on a bench.

I looked at the sky, hidden by clouds. The end of summer was starting to show in this gray day. Just as well, I wouldn't lie at all if I said that it had been, without any doubt, the worst summer of my life. Sighing, I looked to nowhere in particular, and then my eyes fell to TJ, and his companion. It couldn't be him, what was he doing here? It was proof that what had happened that August was not just an illusion. So what now? Should I greet him at least? Or find the courage to say hello and make him talk to me and, by the way, tell me his name?

"Emilie..." Called my friend, and I looked away to her. "Really are you all right? Wanna go to the nurse or something?"  
"Juliet, it's him." I looked in the direction of TJ, noting a sideways glance from this mysterious boy. "TJ's friend."  
"You know him? He's pretty cute..." She smiled and gave me a nudge.  
"The boy from that day..." I said in one breath, confused, or perhaps frightened. Or perhaps both at once.  
"Yeah?" She asked, excited, and getting up from the bench after holding my hands. "Let's go greet him!"  
At that moment, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell. That certainly was a stroke of luck, I wouldn't be able to talk to him without drowning in my own words. The next class was Math, what a torture. But well, at least I could breathe easy for awhile.

**–Juliet pov–**

The classes were boring; the seconds seemed years, the minutes centuries and hours millenniums. As much as I tried, TJ was still in my head; his eyes, his hair, his body, his smile, his way of being... Sometimes I looked to Emilie for seeing how she was or what she was doing, but she was always the same: staring impassive, but this time I was sure she was thinking about the cute boy who was with TJ. On the other hand, it could be that me and TJ never were very close, but we got along fine, we told things to each other, greeted us every day... But now he was angry, and I didn't understand why.

This year, marks should be my priority, but instead, TJ was the only thing that occupied my thoughts. I guess he'll never speak to me again, and I would have to get used to. I love him, but it wouldn't let me down; if he's happy, it's okay. I'll close my eyes and smile, not to see what will happen. I know I will miss him, but life goes on and perhaps on the end of this year I'll move to London and everything will end. Another issue is Emilie, she's almost like a sister to me, and I couldn't lose her.

**–Emilie pov–**

I longed to finally get home, take my violin and escape the world. And stop thinking about that boy, he gave me an uncomfortable feeling, I wouldn't know how to describe it. It was... strange. Classes finally ended up today, so I said goodbye to Juliet, and headed home. My parents worked in the restaurant until midnight, so I would be alone, as usual. But I liked that, since childhood I'd always been a lonely girl. I put on headphones as I walked through the streets of Wilkes-Barre, listening to 'Seventeen' by Birdeatsbaby.

_When I was seventeen, I met a man; gave him all my dreams, told him all my plans._  
_Plans to rule the Earth, plans to tear apart, plans to be the queen of his broken heart_  
_The sorrow is..._  
_When I was seventeen, I met a boy, and together we would dream but always destroy._  
_So in love with his pain, turning deathly pale, he would always reign in our fairytale._

I passed the gate and entered the park in front of my house, I crossed it at least twice a day. I liked this place, lonely and gloomy. I used to sit on a bench on gray sunny afternoons and read or play the violin, or whatever, as it was certain that nobody, or almost anyone, would come there to interrupt or annoy me. I walked through the park, absorbed in what I was hearing, until the music suddenly stopped.  
"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, taking the iPod off my hoodie pocket, twisting the earphones around it, and saving it again. It would had finished the battery, I spent all day with it on.

Sighing, I made with my eyes a panoramic view of the park, meeting the silhouette of a boy from his back, leaning against a slim tree that already had barely left leaves. It was... him? No, it couldn't be him. Okay, yes, he was. He wore the same clothes as in the morning: a black vest with a t-shirt under it –also black–, skinny pants too tight –accentuating his thinness–, and sneakers; dressed all in black. He was the boy of the cemetery, no doubt. I froze, staring at him and not knowing what to do. I wanted to talk to him, to caught his eyes, one way or another... but I didn't dare, I knew I wouldn't be able. This strange and uncomfortable feeling I had since that same morning I'd seen him, was becoming more intense, making me feel sick.  
"Don't think." I told to myself, knowing that the more I think, the more I wouldn't dare. "Do not... think."

Within seconds, I was already on his back, and he still hadn't noticed my presence. Then I realized that he had his earphones on, and surely that was the reason why he still hadn't hear me. I hesitated for a moment, about to turn back, but then I told myself it would be pathetic to flee at this time, when I was so close. I inspired a deep breath, and passed both hands around his head, one removing the right earphone and the other covering his mouth, feeling his warm breath. I pulled my lips to his ear, as he tried to see who I was out of the corner of his eye. A wry smile crossed my face, still feeling that sensation in my stomach, and then I whispered in his ear:  
"My darling, death here awaits."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	3. Chapter III

**When love met destruction. - chapter III.**

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

He turned his head toward me, until his eyes met mine. I uncovered his mouth and circled him until being just in front of him, unable to look away from his eyes.  
"I knew it was you." He said with a smile.  
"Who else?" I asked rhetorically. "I doubt that more girls than me go hand in hand with a stranger by the cemetery till entering the place where a couple of lovers with a 'supernatural' history lay, right?" The boy showed a wry smile as I spoke sarcastically.  
"I never tried to take some other girl there." He replied, without leaving his radiant, yet mysterious smile.  
"Should I feel lucky?"  
"You should." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and we both laughed.  
"Come." I said, grabbing his hand. "I'll show you the best place in this park."

We walked various lawns, his hand holding mine, until arriving to an inconspicuous place: a bench under a willow tree in front of a small, clean lake. I sat on the stone bench, pulling the boy's hand to sit with me.  
"Do you come here many times?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.  
"Whenever I want to be alone... no one ever goes around here." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment in which one I could hear the gentle autumn breeze caressing the leaves of this majestic tree. "By the way." I said almost in a whisper, breaking the silence between us. "I don't know your name."  
"Ricky Olson." He replied in the same soft tone I had used.

Before I could say anything else, the bells of the town hall clock struck three and a half of noon, making me flinch, and lift my head from the boy's shoulder.  
"Shit, I should've gone yet. See you tomorrow!" I got up and started walking in a hurry, until his voice made me stop.  
"Hey!" I turned and saw him, already up from the bench. "You didn't tell me your name!"  
"Emilie!" I yelled, waving goodbye to him and continuing my race.

Breathless, I entered my parents' restaurant, located right next to the portal of our flat. I psyched up myself of the anger I could receive, and I approached the bar, sitting in one of the seats.  
"Hi, mom." I greeted, even depleted.  
"Did you see what time it is?" She asked, with certain anger in her voice.  
"Well... Juliet wasn't feeling well, so I carried her home when school finished." I made up an excuse which, apparently, was credible.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"Whatever." I answered, I really wasn't hungry, and even less with that strange feeling in my stomach that hadn't left me yet.  
"How was your day?" I always had the same two questions every time I came home from school.  
"It didn't suck as much as usual." I thought about it a bit before answering. That day I was in a little better mood, and it was obvious who was responsible of this change.

**–Juliet pov–**

I came home quickly without wasting time during the journey. I entered home, empty, as every evening. I figured my parents would be working at the office; they had a world famous company, which consumed most of their time. They were never at home, but it was... good, in a way. After leaving the jacket in my room, I went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. It didn't take me long to finish and, after washing the dishes and put everything back, I went to my bedroom. It was simple, with whitewashed walls, like all other rooms of the house, and covered with posters of anime and bands; it had a fairly large desk, on which I had a vase with roses inside, the laptop, manga comics and books; in the center of the room there was my bed full of stuffed animals, and a purple canopy; and at one side was the closet, half empty, because I didn't like shopping.

I sat at the desk with the idea of studying; I opened the Philosophy book, and read some pages about three or four times, not learning anything and unable to concentrate. The reason? TJ, of course. I gave up, threw the book on the bed and turned on the laptop to listen to music and probably forget him a while, and fix my attention on something else if only for a few minutes. More relaxed, I returned to pick up the book and got to study for a while, until it began to play 'The opening departure' by Aiden. And that song always reminded me of him.

_Close your eyes, the rain won't wash away._  
_The silence isn't complete, the rush and defeat._  
_But I'll stay, if you promise always, someday will be our day._

"I would really like it that way." I closed the book and lay down in bed, hugging one of my stuffed animals. I slowly closed my eyes and started singing that song, feeling stupid for remembering him with every word I said. I got up, feeling a slight dizziness, and sat on the bed with the laptop on my lap. I opened the Messenger, seeing that TJ was connected. Deep breathing, hoping my heartbeat would calm down a bit, I opened a conversation. I had to talk to him, and understand the reason of his behavior with me.

Corpse Princess: Hi! :)  
– TJ Bell has been disconnected.

And there was always the same: I greeted him and then he disconnected. How difficult was telling me what was wrong with me? I guess everything would go like that, and he'll never speak to me again for a reason that I still didn't know. I was about to throw myself to cry, when it suddenly opened up a window with a new conversation.

Chris Motionless: Hey! :]  
Corpse Princess: Hi!  
Chris Motionless: How r u?  
Corpse Princess: Fine, thanks. U?  
Chris Motionless: Fine, and bored xD

Corpse Princess: Hey, u know what happens with TJ?  
Chris Motionless: No clue... why? Did something happen?  
Corpse Princess: Nothing, no matter...  
Chris Motionless: It does matter, Jul, we're friends and u know u can tell me anything ^^

Corpse Princess: I don't know what happens 2 him, he doesn't speak 2 me u.

Chris Motionless: Don't worry, I'll talk to him and I'll tell you ;) I have 2 go, kisses

Corpse Princess: Nononono, wait!  
– Chris Motionless has been disconnected.

Shit. I wanted to ask him not to tell TJ about this, but he had disconnected too fast and I hadn't time to write anything else. I turned off the computer, frustrated, and after a shower and putting on my pajamas, I got into bed. It was five thirty in the afternoon, but I didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone; I was tired, the only thing I wanted now was to sleep and forget. I covered my face with the pillow to stifle a scream of rage that scratched across my throat.  
"I'm an idiot. As much as I tell myself to forget him, I cannot. Shit."

I opened my eyes to hear the sound of the bell. Had I fallen asleep? I picked up the phone on the nightstand, and watched the hour. Seven in the evening, and I hadn't even noticed when I'd fallen asleep. The bell rang again, so I got up quickly to go open the door, meeting Emilie there.  
"In your pajamas?" She asked me as soon as she saw me.  
"I was sleeping, but here's me who asks the questions. What about you here?"  
"Bleeh, I was bored, so I jumped and came to tell you that I talked with him."  
"Him?" Who was she talking about? I was still too sleepy to think clearly.  
"Yeahhhh, the boy I told you about..."  
"Oooh, so how was it? What's his name? He remembered you, right?"  
"The questions one by one, you little curious." She laughed at my emphasis.  
"You know that in relationship with my friends, always. So you tell me."

I invited her in, and went to sit in the living room while having prepared a tray with tea and biscuits.  
"Well... it was well, his name's Ricky. And yes, he remembered me."  
"Fineeeee." I screamed, hugging her. Although she quickly turned away, she didn't like hugs, and even less so after... well, what happened this past summer.  
"What about you, how you're taking it?"  
"Cool." I replied with a smile. "Why shouldn't I?"  
"Are you kidding? It starts with T and ends by J." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and face of discomfort. "Try to at least to talk to him!"  
"We'll see. And you try to talk more with Ricky, you stupid."  
"We'll see." She said, putting the same tone of voice than me; I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and we began to laugh.

We were talking and drinking tea for one or two more hours, until her phone rang receiving a text.  
"Well, I'm leaving. Josh needs help with World of Warcraft, he's a noob." She got up from the couch, and I did the same to take her to the door and say goodbye.  
When she was gone, I cleaned it all, and prepared things for tomorrow, and again I went to bed. It was true what your parents told you when little, that sheets protect you from everything. For me, when I was in my bed, I felt like in my world and like nothing or nobody could hurt me. I closed my eyes after turning off the bedroom light, and went back to sleep. And, as always, the last image that crossed my mind was TJ smiling, as he used to do.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	4. Chapter IV

**When love met destruction. - chapter IV.**

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of a keyboard melody. My brother, no doubt. He spent most of the day practicing, but so early? Sleepy, I checked the time on the mobile screen. Quarter to nine in the morning. Quarter to nine! I jumped up from the bed and put on the first clothes I found in the closet, I'd fallen asleep, and I no longer had time to get to the first class, which began within a quarter of an hour. After brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and putting eyeliner, I burst open my brother's bedroom door, who was sitting on the bed and concentrated on his keyboard.  
"Josh!" He looked up, startled at my shout. "Why didn't you wake me up!"  
"How should I know?" He yelled, laughing. I stuck my tongue, and left home.

Josh Balz, my brother, was a year older than me and had finished high school. He had black hair to his shoulders, with aside bangs, his eyes were blue, and he was a few inches taller than me. He used to wear skinny pants and t-shirts of bands, he normally wore a black hoodie, and had angelbites piercings. Our relationship was pretty good, and people said we looked pretty alike.

I crossed the park in front of my house, unconsciously passing by the corner of the lake. I expected to meet there Ricky, yes, feeling pathetic about it. That's when I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast. I reached into the pocket of my Nine Inch Nails –favorite band ever– hoodie, pulling out my wallet and seeing the money it had inside. Enough to get a tea in some cafeteria. I came to school just in time to enter into Spanish class –it was an alternative subject, so we shared that with the other two classes of the last year–, and saw Ricky sitting next to TJ at the tables of the last line. I waved shyly, even from the classroom door, when Juliet appeared behind me.

"Sit by his side!" She said quietly.  
"Fuck, what a fright! And no, never."  
"Why not?" She complained, sending me a dirty look.  
"Why yes?"  
"Isn't it that you have a crush on him?" She looked at me with half a smile and a raised eyebrow; to avoid the question, I sped up to Ricky and TJ's table.  
"Hey." Ricky greeted me with a smile as I got to where he was.  
"Do you mind if Juliet and I sat here?"  
"Noo, absolutely not." The desks were for four people, so I sat next to Ricky and Juliet next to me.

TJ waved his hand at me, while he didn't even look at Juliet. Okay, something did go wrong, and it even bothered me. It was as if he suddenly had become like arrogant, since he started dating that stupid scene, Liza Lee –better known as Liz Diamonds, because it sounded so scene–. TJ was the popular boy of high school; of medium height, brown hair with aside bangs, pierced the side of his nose and also a side of his bottom lip. Yes, he was handsome and had a perfect body, even I had a crush on him for a while before I met Adam, but I didn't understand that way of behaving and so suddenly.

**–Juliet pov–**

I sat next to Emilie, with TJ a few meters from me, but he didn't even look at me. The teacher arrived quickly, and began to read a text book and translating it. After half an hour of class, the stupid posh girls began to shout so that the teacher would let us free the rest of the time, until the teacher relented. Emilie was with Ricky listening to music of his iPod together, while TJ got up and went to a corner to listen to music too. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to get up and sit by his side.  
"Hello..." I said, touching his arm.  
"Leave me alone." He got up and sat beside the window in the front of the class.  
The poshes, just as gossipy as ever, released a few laughs. When will they get a fucking life? I took a book and my iPod, listening to some random songs while trying to read. I had to admit, that I was hurt, but I smiled instead of crying. I couldn't let people see how much it'd affected me. Then, it began to sound Hannah Fury's song which at the time described my feelings perfectly, 'Not like you.'

_Don't speak, don't support; just quietly abhor me._  
_So what if you don't like me and you don't care how I feel?_

I closed my eyes, hiding my face behind the book and wanting to be somewhere else, far away. I was startled when the doorbell rang, so I got to go where Emilie was, already alone, because Ricky was gone, I figured that with TJ.  
"How about Ricky?"  
"That's not the question, what happened to TJ?"  
"He told me not to sit beside him." I said with a smile, trying to hide my feelings.  
"That child is an asshole."  
"Let it beee, let's go to the cafeteria." I tried to evade the issue, didn't want to talk about anything else having to do with him.  
"No, I have to go talk to a person. "  
"Okay, I'm in class." I waved goodbye to her, and went to our classroom.

**–Emilie pov–**

I left class, making my way through the crowd and trying to locate TJ. I saw him leaving the books in his locker, and I stood behind him.  
"You!" He turned almost jumping in surprise.  
"Hello?" He said with a smile, puzzled by my behavior.  
"What the hell's wrong with Juliet?" He looked away into the floor and grimaced between annoyance and regret.  
"Nothing." I sighed, that kid was irritating me too easily.  
"TJ." I grabbed his shoulders and made him look into my eyes. "Seriously, it's obvious that something happens. I've known you for over a year and a half, and I know that when you act like a complete dick is because something isn't right." I tried to soothe and soften the tone.

"TJ!" Both we looked at where it came from that voice, seeing the pink haired girl with extravagant clothes in neon colors, closer to us.  
TJ looked her up and down, waved and smiled, and then returned to find my killer look riveted in his eyes. The last thing I needed was the stupid scene girl to come and touch my moral.  
"She should know."  
"No, she doesn't know, and therefore wants to know if she did something wrong."  
"Helloooo, you want something?" Said the scene to me as she reached us, in a tone of contempt.  
"Yes, that you go bald because of so much dyeing your fucking hair." I looked back at TJ, waiting for a coherent response, but I probably was being too wishful. "TJ..."  
"Whatever." He got rid of my grip and went with the brat to the schoolyard.

Frustrated, I returned to class, where I found Juliet reading a book. Deep breathing to stay calm, I couldn't tell what he'd said –or better, what he didn't say–, it only would worry her even more. I sat by her side, pulling my iPod out of my pocket, ready to get to listen to music, when she broke the silence, looking up from his book and leaving it on the table.  
"Who did you go to talk with?"  
"Ricky." It was the first name that crossed my mind, and now I had to think quickly a plausible excuse. "He told me at Spanish class that in the breaktime he wanted to show me a song, and well..."  
"How cute!" I expected her to say something like that.  
"No." I pointed out the book on the table. "Read."

"I think I'm going home, I'm not feeling very good. Don't you mind?"  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
"Nooo, you stay here with Ricky." She said with an impish grin.  
"I hate you, you know?"

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	5. Chapter V

**When love met destruction. - chapter V.**

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

I went to the entrance of high school to wait for my mother, who I'd called a few minutes ago telling her to come and pick me up. I wasn't feeling well, I was dizzy and my head hurt. The breaktime hadn't finished yet, and in the distance I saw TJ with his girlfriend, smiling and hugging her. He looked so happy... Why her and not me? Soon I saw my mother's car, tearing my wandering thoughts, and I got into it as soon as it stopped. My mother looked worried.  
"What's wrong?" I looked at her and smiled slightly; I was used to smile to downplay things, or to pretend that all is alright.  
"I just feel dizzy."  
"You will go to bed, okay? And I hope this isn't an excuse for skipping class." She said as the car started to run.  
The ride was silent, how would I talk to my mother, who I saw approximately two hours a day? Soon we got home, and the first thing I did was putting on my pajamas, and lie in bed to read.

An hour or two later, I got hungry. My mother had returned to the office, so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me out of my bedroom. I went to the kitchen and prepared some instant ramen. After eating and have washed everything, I returned to my room, my den for excellence. I went back to get into bed, trying in vain not to think. I remembered what Emilie had said, that she had gone 'with Ricky because he wanted to show her a song', but it was obvious she had spoken with TJ; I knew her perfectly, and I knew when she was lying and when she was telling the truth, and I was sure that if she hadn't tell me the conversation with TJ, it was because it hadn't gone well. I closed my eyes, and two phrases of a song crossed my mind.

_Don't put your red dress on for him, don't put your red dress on._  
_Don't be afraid of the dark, and what you are without him._

I sat on the bed, and pulled the phone from my pocket. I wouldn't be a crybaby, nothing more about hiding, shutting up and swallowing. I would call TJ, and he would tell me what was happening. I went to my phone agenda, to find his number. When I finally found it, doubt came to my head again. Wouldn't it be better to let it be? I shook my head to forget this stupid idea, and press the call.

One beep.  
Two beeps.  
Three beeps.

"Who's this?" Thousand and one ideas passed through my head, but I went for simple, direct and clear.  
"TJ, it's me, Juliet." The words choked in my throat, I wanted to hang up, but I couldn't let the fear win.  
"What do you want?" He seemed angry, but I didn't care.  
"To know why you're angry with me."  
"You know." He replied, shear and in the same tone.  
"The thing is that I don't know."  
"No, sure." He screamed, and hung up.

I didn't understand anything. What had I done wrong? Why was I hated by him so suddenly? I covered my face with the pillow until breathing more quietly. I was getting angry, and that would mean we would end up distancing ourselves further, and forever. And that was the last thing I wanted. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, until some hours after I woke up, shaken by a nightmare where I was thrown into a ravine and chainsaws tore me apart before hitting the ground. Strange, it was more funny than anything else. I decided to get up and turn on the computer, for killing time than anything else.

**–Emilie pov–**

The remaining classes passed with excruciating slowness, and when they came to an end, I put on my headphones and went outside. Finally I could breathe fresh air. Wasting no time, I started walking home. Today I couldn't be late as I did yesterday, any excuse would be hardly credible. I crossed the park in a hurry, trying not to entertain myself or to be tempted to visit the place of the willow, just to see if Ricky was there. As I finished eating, I turned one of the computers that there were on the tables at the entrance of the restaurant. I had to talk to Juliet, I was worried about her. I snorted while that stupid machine was turned on –it's worth mentioning my lack of patience with everything– and, when it finally started, I opened the Messenger.

Emilie Von Graves: Juuuul, how are you? Better?

Corpse Princess: Yeah, thanks :) Tell me the truth, at breaktime u went 2 talk 2 TJ?  
Emilie Von Graves: That boy's an asshole... He's making me wanna kick him to death.  
Corpse Princess: Arrggg, I'm gonna kill u! What u said 2 him? And what did he tell u?  
Emilie Von Graves: I just asked him what the hell happened with you, and he told me that nothing and that u should know... I don't understand neither.  
Corpse Princess: Earlier I called him by phone, and he answered the same :S

Emilie Von Graves: He's a dick, Juliet, don't waste your time on him.

Balz: Waaazzuuup! :D

Emilie Von Graves: You fucked up on WoW again, didn't you?

Balz: Sooo my sister will b good and come 2 fix it?  
Emilie Von Graves: You're a fucking noob, heh, I'm going right now.

Corpse Princess: Yeah, I try not to care, but I can't u.u

Emilie Von Graves: Hey, I have to go... We'll talk tomorrow. :)

I turned off the computer and, after saying goodbye to my parents, I went up home. I went to my room a moment to leave my hoodie in any way upon the bed, and then I came into my brother's, becoming petrified as I opened the door. I had collided with him, it was him, his unmistakable blue eyes boring into mine when I lifted my view to his face.  
"Whaaat?" Shouted the two of us together.  
"Ricky, Emilie, Emilie, Ricky." Josh said, without lifting his eyes from the computer.  
"I... was going for a drink." Ricky excused himself, grabbing me by the waist and pushing me aside, for crossing the bedroom door.

"Josh, what the fuck...?" I walked all the way into his bedroom, whose walls were covered with posters of metalcore bands, and sat on his bed.  
"He's helping me with some stuff in the band." He turned to me, leaving the computer screen for a few seconds. "Did you know him or something?"  
"Yes, um... from high school." Then he came again, with three cans of Coke that he left on the desk, and sat down beside me. "Soo, what did you do this time?" I asked, getting up out of bed and went to the desk.  
"I don't know where the fuck I have to go for completing this quest." He replied, stretching out on the chair. I crouched down at the computer, giving my brother a dirty look.  
"Are you kidding? It's in the fucking map! See?" I pointed at the screen. "It's here!"  
"Trruuueee." He said with a mischievous smile, giving a drink of Coke, and then re-focusing on the computer.

I sighed, and prepared to leave the bedroom, when I noticed Ricky's hand grabbing my wrist. I looked at him, questioning and not able to look away from his big blue eyes, and then he left a note in my hand. I smiled and went back to my room, closing the door behind me, and sitting on the bed. I unfolded the small paper, that said: '_8PM, willow_', signed with a heartagram.

**–Juliet pov–**

Emilie quickly disconnected, almost leaving me with the word in the mouth. TJ was connected, but I knew that he wouldn't reply. Chris was also there, but I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone. Until it was him who opened conversation.

Chris Motionless: Hi :]  
Corpse Princess: Hello ^^

Chris Motionless: I talked with TJ, or something like that.  
Corpse Princess: Oh come on, gorgeous, another more. What he said?  
Chris Motionless: Gorgeous always e.e Well, I asked him what happened with u, and he told me to get into my affairs and then went with that slutty pelican-faced with an ass that could make a tsunami.  
Corpse Princess: Hahaha u exaggerated xDDD

Chris Motionless: Ok, the thing about her ass was exaggerated, but the rest wasn't.  
Corpse Princess: But she isn't ugly... why don't u get on with her?  
Chris Motionless: Cause TJ is bad with u since he's dating her.  
Corpse Princess: But that's not fault of hers :)  
Chris Motionless: It is, she hates 2 see TJ with other girls.  
Corpse Princess: TJ is old enough 2 know how 2 make his own decissions.  
Chris Motionless: Yeah, I just worry about u, ur my little sister :3

Corpse Princess: Silly xD Don't u have 2 work?  
Chris Motionless: Yeah, so I'm leaving right now. Kisses :)  
Corpse Princess: Okaaay, little brother xD Kisses, take care :3

–Chris Motionless has been disconnected.

I closed the Messenger and started listening to music: 'Na na na' and 'I'm not okay', both by My Chemical Romance. I jumped onto bed and sang until almost no energy; I needed to unplug and unwind, and these two songs always managed to improve my mood. Already calmer, I went to the kitchen for chocolate, and came back to my room to study until my phone started ringing.  
"Juliet?" I recognized that voice, it was...  
"TJ?" I was surprised because of his call, would he have decided to tell me what was going wrong?  
"Exactly. It was to explain about my anger."  
"Aaah, then that's fine." I said, smiling and turning down the volume of the music I was listening on the computer. "Tell me."  
"It's because you're an idiot, and I don't wanna see you again. Got it?"  
"But why?" I asked as nerves began to take control. "What the hell is it?"  
"Well..."

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	6. Chapter VI

**When love met destruction. - chapter VI.**

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

It was seven-thirty when I left home and went to the park; it would be quite strange if Ricky and I got out of my house at the same time. The park was empty as usual, on that afternoon in early autumn. Soon, all the trees will begin to shed their leaves, except the willow beside the lake. I sat on the bench under its huge arms, and waited for Ricky to arrive. What would he want? When I looked at the mobile screen, it was still seven forty. With a sigh, I lay along the bench, looking at the calm and peaceful lake, and closed my eyes while being stroked by the soft breeze. When I felt that it would have passed at least fifteen minutes, I opened my eyes, meeting his face only inches from mine. Because of the shock, I gasped and stepped back, hitting my head against the back of the bench.

"Are you okay?" He laughed, sitting beside me as I stood up to be seated also.  
"I guess." I answered, sending him a dirty look and a wry smile, arranging my hair. "Don't scare me again like that!"  
"Hahaha, sorry." He took my face and gave me a kiss on the forehead; even I didn't know why I let him be so close.  
"Weeeell, why did you want to meet me here?" I asked, to change the subject and break ice a little.  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "If you wanted to talk about something."  
"Something?"  
"Yeah, well... we have many things in common, you know... I also lost someone I loved." I looked at him expectantly, getting lost in the depths of his gaze. "My parents died in a car accident when I was only ten years... I lived with my aunt till last summer."  
"I know how you feel." I looked down and gently grabbed his hands. "Since Adam left me... I hadn't been the same again."

"Love's the funeral of hearts, and an ode for cruelty." He quoted, in a low voice.  
"HIM?"  
"It's my favorite band." He said with a smile that I returned to him. Silence reigned for a few seconds until he whispered: "How do you feel now?" I showed a wry smile before adding any words.  
"You should know that I never talk about my feelings." I looked back at his eyes, dark blue reflected into orange. He hesitated for a moment, before returning to break the silence.  
"Solitude."  
"Misunderstanding."  
"Darkness."  
"Void."  
"Affection." I looked at him, confused after hearing that word spring from his lips.

He just smiled, and then I got closer to him, running my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder, as he did the same and rounded my waist with both arms. It felt so good in his arms... it was like I was completely safe and isolated from the real world, without anything to worry about or anything that might hurt me. I looked up, being copied by him, and standing cheek to cheek. I looked at him askance, not yet rid of his embrace, and I met his gaze fixed on our hands touching. I noticed more and more heat in my cheeks, and that strange feeling in my stomach reappearing. Ricky was so perfect...  
"I... I should be leaving." I whispered, slowly moving away from him.  
"Do you want me to get you home?" He asked, smiling as he always did when he was by my side.  
"No need." I smiled, stroking his hair, and I got up from the bench, going away quickly. I felt something for him, and I couldn't feel... that stupid feeling, for anyone.

**–Juliet pov–**

I heard my phone ringing in the background, how was that possible? It began to sound louder, and then I opened my eyes and found that I'd fallen asleep on the book. Was it just a dream, or something like a premonition? I picked up the phone quickly, without wasting more time.  
"TJ?" I asked, hopeful and scared at the same time.  
"Nooo, it's me, mom..."  
"Oh, sorry." I sighed with relief; I'd blundered, but at least my heart had returned to its normal speed.  
"Who's this TJ guy?" She asked in a serious voice.  
"Nobody... a friend." Or at least that was before he started to behave like that.  
"Don't neglect studies, Juliet ..."  
"Yeah, I know." I nodded, still half asleep and with my eyes half closed. "What did you want?"  
"Dad and I have to go to New York on a business trip, we'll spend there the rest of this month and throughout October."  
"Okay, don't worry."  
"I trust you, take care."

We said goodbye and I hung up the phone, dropping it heavily on the desk, where I rested my arms and my head on them for a moment. I hadn't realized when I fell asleep, but that wasn't something strange to me. I put the book in my backpack, and went to the living room to see Fullmetal Alchemist until ten in the evening. After eating dinner and taking a shower, I turned on the Messenger for a moment, and saw that Emilie had left a message: '_Tomorrow I have to talk to you_'. It was about Ricky, for sure. Or about TJ. I turned off the computer, and got into bed.

**–Emilie pov–**

I just went to bed when my phone started vibrating on the nightstand. Grumbling, I looked at the screen while I pushed my hair from front of my face. I swore that if it was some advertising or someone trying to sell something, they would get the damn phone up their ass. Until I read Ricky's name on the screen, annoyed by the light it emitted.  
"Yes?" I asked, surprised that he called me almost at midnight on a Tuesday.  
"Emilie, can you come down a moment? "  
"Down? Where? Ricky, it's almost midnight..."  
"In your portal. Please."  
"Give me five minutes." I hung up, and dropped the phone on the table as I jumped out of bed.

I left dressed that Black Flag t-shirt I used to wore to sleep, and I quickly put a tartan skirt and the same military boots as ever. What was at hand, well. I left home in complete silence, trying not to make the slightest noise; luckily, my parents were already sleeping, but I could get into a brutal mess if I woke them up and was caught leaving home with barely clothes on at that time. I went down the stairs, two at a time, to the entrance, where I combed my hair looking in the mirror that was there, and noticing what was left of my eyeliner, smudged. I snorted, trying to calm down, and opened the door of the portal to go outside.

There he was, dressed in black as usual, his head covered with his hood, and leaning against the wall of the building. Illuminated in the dim light of a lamppost, I had never seen anything so beautifully dark. I was stunned for a while staring at him, until a frozen breeze made me react.  
"Ricky." I called, completely out into the street, and he looked at me with a smile. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm chased by vampires." He whispered to me after cornered me against the wall. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he laughed and took my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

We walked through some of the nocturnal streets of Wilkes-Barre, until the rain began to fall on us. Ricky hugged me, protecting me, as I watched spellbound how the water hit his hair. We arrived under an arcade, and there we sat. Alone in the vastness of the night sky. He took off his hoodie and put it over my shoulders as I smiled.  
"Tell me the truth." I said, without raising my voice. "Why are we here?"  
"I couldn't sleep." He confessed, staring, and got up to see that the rain had almost stopped falling.  
"Well, take a glass of milk, it always helps to sleep." I suggested, as I stood next to him and take the way back.  
"Milk is for cats." I laughed at his occurrence, I would never have imagined such a response like that on his part. "I like when you laugh, why don't you do it more often?"  
"Because I don't feel it." I replied in all sincerity, lowering my head. "Since that..."

"I didn't know Adam, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like that. Emilie, life goes on... So don't let this destroy you, I know you're strong. And I want to make you happy."  
"We hardly know eachother." At that time we just arrived back to my portal, and I leaned my back against the wall, just below the lamppost under which he had been only a few minutes ago. "Why do you care so much about me?" I noticed a lump in my throat, tears threatening to escape from my eyes at any moment.  
"Because you were the one about whom I was thinking since I first met you."

He ran a hand down my cheek, carrying away a tear that had fallen without me noticing it, and I stood stunned at his touch, and at what he'd said just then. Without looking away, we were getting closer to each other, feeling his breath mixing with mine. The moment his lips touched mine, I knew there was something. It was a dark September, cold night; 'Running to the edge of the world' by Marilyn Manson was playing faintly in the background, sounding from his earphones. He tasted like smoke, while his touch burned my skin. I left him when we ran out of oxygen, looking into his eyes and with a confused smile, just like his.  
"Go home now, before you take the cold." He stuck his lips to my ear for whispering, and kissed my cheek.  
I turned my eyes to his once again, and stroked his face, still unable to leave my silly grin. He gently released me, and I went back to the portal, with the lyrics '_Together as one, against all others_' stuck in my head. I knew we were so wrong, but it felt so right...

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	7. Chapter VII

**When love met destruction. - chapter VII.**

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

That morning I woke up early to walk to school with calm and, as I arrived, I sat on a bench that was in front of the building, waiting for Emilie –who always used to come with time on her heels–. I had plaited up my hair in two pigtails, and wore a white shirt with a ballerina printed on it, a black leather jacket, a plaid black and white skirt, black leggings, a striped black and white scarf, and my New Rock boots; maybe as well I'll call a little attention from TJ. And, thinking about him, his girlfriend came over to me.

"Hey, you!" She shouted.  
"Tell me." I took off my earphones and looked at her.  
"Well, TJ didn't want me to talk to you, but I take it he went to talk to that weirdo, Ricky whatever."  
"Aham, what do you want?"  
"Keep your filthy ass away from TJ, and your friend follows suit." She growled.  
"Or what?" I asked, looking at her face in disgust.  
"Or I'll kill you." She answered; if looks could kill...

"Holy shit! One, bathe yourself in water instead of in perfume. Two, your threats are pathetic, because before you touch me you'll end up on the floor, without the bit of natural hair you have left, and crying for your mom. And three, I didn't do anything and Emilie neither, so go masturbate with your multicolored Hello Kitty dildo and stop screwing the others." I closed my mouth when TJ came to our side, grabbing the brat by the hips and without giving the slightest glance to me.  
"What's up, love? Any problem?"  
"No, nothing." Said Liza, with an innocent baby face. "Only that you friend threatened me." TJ looked at me with a killing stare, and I nailed my eyes directly into his.  
"Why don't you tell him that you're the one who came here to threaten me? Ah, yes, because TJ told you not to talk to me, but you did the opposite." TJ took her hand and quickly left.

"Brutal!" Startled, I looked back, and found Emilie there.  
"When did you get here?" I asked her, smiling as she sat with me.  
"When that whore started to try to threaten you." She showed a side smile. "Finally you faced her."  
"I don't like to get angry, but she deserved it. Oh, and you have to tell me something..."  
"Well..." Emilie looked down and began to blush. "Maybe Ricky and I kissed."  
"Wiiiiii!" I said with a smile from ear to ear. "How cute!"  
"Lies."  
"Truth, and your cheeks prove it."  
"Bleeeh. The worst thing is that I notice when I blush, but even as well, lie."  
We began to laugh, and then entered high school. We had Artistic Drawing, and Emilie already looked disgusted. Meanwhile, I was getting angry with TJ, not because he felt nothing for me but for the manner in which he spoke to me. I was not his fucking puppet.

**–Emilie pov–**

After going through the lockers to get materials for drawing, we went to class. This subject was also shared with the other two classes of last year, which meant we would be with TJ. And with Ricky. And I was confused, and nervous. What had happened the previous night didn't leave my thoughts for even a second, which only made me more confused, even I didn't know how I felt and what I felt. Juliet and I sat, as always, to the end of the class and next to the window. A few minutes later, Ricky and TJ entered the classroom, sitting in front of us. Juliet looked at me lasciviously, and I replied rolling my eyes.

The teacher still didn't come, so I took the iPod and I started listening to music, while Juliet was scribbling with her pencil on the table. It was then in my earphones started to sound Marilyn Manson, and a sequence of images of the evening and the night before flashed before my eyes. I was startled at the touch of Ricky's hand in mine; I lifted up my eyes and saw him turned towards me, staring.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as I took off my earphones.  
"Yeah... why?" I replied, still stunned.  
"I don't know, you've been a while like dazed." I just smiled, it was what I used to do when I didn't know what to say or do.  
"Dude, the teacher." TJ told him, giving him a nudge; Ricky smiled at me, and turned back to front.

When the class ended, Juliet and I went to the lockers to leave things there and take the History book, the subject that we now had in five minutes. I hadn't still opened my locker, when I noticed the presence of Ricky at my back.  
"Can we talk a moment?" He said, grabbing my hands.  
"Sure." I turned to Juliet before going with Ricky. "Go already to class, I'm going now."  
Ricky took me to a corner where there was nobody; none of us liked the crowds. He brushed his bangs from before his eyes and sighed. Satan, he was so cute...

"Emilie, I... wanted to apologize for yesterday."  
"Don't worry." I smiled at him, not wanting to be told the wave of led feelings that I noticed right now in my core.  
He returned the smile, with that perfect smile of his, and stroked my face as I gently held his hands. We approached each other more and more, until a scream startled us and we parted at once.  
"What was that?" He asked, looking sideways, with a slight blush.  
"It sounded like... Juliet?" Frightened, I ran to fetch her.

Making my way through the people who stood in a circle, I met Juliet on the floor, touching her cheek, while Liza watched her with a smile.  
"Come, stand and fight, fucking bitch!" Shouted the scene girl, while my friend stood up.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, looking with hatred at the pink-haired.  
"You, shut the fuck up and go to fuck dead boys and cut your veins, satanic slut!" Juliet took her dismissal for giving Liza a punch in the nose.  
Liza hit a sharp cry and put her hands to her nose, while swearing between her teeth and tears. I went to where they were and pulled the hair of the brat, staying with one of her extensions in my hand, and letting it fall to the ground with a grimace of disgust.  
"That was my favorite extension, I had just bought it yesterday!" She shouted again, with that horrible high-pitched voice, and tears. "Bitch!" She punched me in the lip, making me step back. Juliet was going to fight back, when TJ came between us.

"Liz, what's going on?" He said loudly, over the din there present.  
"The two satanics came to beat me!" She sobbed, and then Ricky came from the mass of people.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at both of us, worried.  
"Yeah." I replied with a smile.  
"I think I sprained my ankle when I fell, fucking bitch..." Juliet leaned on my shoulder, standing on one leg.

"Don't get involved, fucking gothic satanic! That you're jealous that TJ pays more attention to me than to you!" Ricky looked at her face in disbelief, trying not to laugh out loud. "TJ, defend me!"  
"You may have done something to them before, right?" TJ got rid of her grip and, to my surprise –and probably also for my friend's–, he leaned Juliet on his shoulder and went downstairs together.  
Ricky grabbed my hand and followed them, leaving Liza alone and bewildered, being lost in the crowd of students who were now returning to their respective classes.

"You're bleeding from your upper lip." He said, stroking my lips, as we followed Juliet and TJ outside the high school.  
"At least she hit me in the upper lip and didn't rip out my snakebites." I smiled, not giving importance to the issue.  
"Does it hurt?" I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders; it stung a bit, but nothing substantial.  
Ricky grabbed my face with his hands, while I was getting lost in his blue eyes. He got his lips to mine, feeling the salty taste of blood and metal in my mouth, while his warm breath caressed my skin. We separated from each other, and he licked his lips, with a wry smile on his face.  
"A+." He stated, guessing with my blood type. I smiled, blushed, and continued walking behind the other two, and a few meters away from us.

**–Juliet pov–**

We crossed the main gate of high school, when Ricky –located behind us two, along with Emilie– interrupted our awkward silence.  
"I'm taking Emilie to the nursery, see you later."  
"Okidoki." I smiled. "Take care." They waved goodbye and left; as much as Emilie's denial, they made the perfect couple.  
"And I'm going to class." I let go of TJ's shoulder, losing my balance.  
"Nooo, are you fucking kidding me?" He complained, clinging me again so I won't fall to the ground. "You're going home, I'm carrying you."  
"But I'm fine." Still leaning on him, I smiled, happy because he came back to be with me as always.  
"Go, silly, I'll take you." He picked me up, without apparent effort, and I held to his neck with fear of falling. "Don't worry, I have more strength than it looks." His smile was overwhelming, his eyes beautiful, and I, stuck to him, felt my cheeks burning. And that wasn't good at all.

"Does it hurt much?" TJ asked when we had been about ten minutes walking –or rather, he was walking and I was into his arms–.  
"No, I told you I'm fine, but it's impossible to take you the opposite." He smiled, and I stuck closer to him in an attempt to embrace him.  
"Here we are, princess."  
"Thanks for everything." I said as I got out of his arms, and opened the doorway of my building; I entered and, as I was closing the door, he stood with his foot.  
"Don't even think that. I know you, and I know that when I leave, you'll get to clean or study."  
"So?" I said, laughing.  
"To rest, lady." He responded, taking me in his arms again, and entering the portal to go up to my floor.

* * *

**_Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose._**


	8. Chapter VIII

**When love met destruction. - chapter VIII.**

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

"Where's your room?" He asked when I opened my apartment's door.  
"TJ, seriously, you've done enough and there's no need to take me. I'm fine..." I smiled, trying to get off, but he grabbed me hard. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, it was useless trying to argue with him. "Second door on the right."  
He took me to my room, closing the door with his foot after we had entered, and threw me on the bed.  
"I like your room." He lay beside me, watching me.  
"TJ, what are you doing?" I blushed to see him so close to me, and a bunch of images flashed through my head, and none of them was appropiated.

"Taking care of you." He hugged me, with a smile on his face.  
"Silly." I smiled, looking at the ceiling. "What is it that happened with me?"  
"Nothing." He replied, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.  
I smiled again and stroked his cheek, why did he have to be so cute? I also closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when I felt that TJ took my hand, and closed the canopy with the other one, then hugged me.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Ssshh." He whispered, hugging me tighter. I said nothing, only not to lose him, not to waste a single second spent with him. He suddenly got up.  
"Where's the kitchen?" He asked as I opened my eyes again, annoyed because of the light.  
"The first door on the right where the entrance." I pointed, and a few minutes later he returned with a bag of ice, sat beside me and put it in my ankle. "Aaaahhh!" The ice froze my ankle, it still hurt.

"If you cry like that because I touch your ankle... to see how you cry when I touch something else."  
"You aren't going to touch anything here." I looked into his eyes, challenging but in jest, and realized that he did the same. Then he approached me, leaving a few inches from my neck, and his breath gave me a pleasant chill.  
"TJ...?" He stepped quickly as I uttered his name.  
"I have to go." He slowly pushed me back. "Rest."

He ran, and I didn't know if he was late to somewhere, or if he was running away from me. When I heard the front door closing almost at a stroke, I turned on the laptop and I started listening to 'Not good enough for truth in cliche' by Escape The Fate.

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet._  
_Out from the window I see her black drop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget._

I lay back in bed to rest, leaving the laptop plugged in to listen to music without the battery runs out. I fell asleep as I closed my eyes, forgetting everything... except his eyes, and his embrace.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Seriously, don't take me to the nurse." I asked Ricky just before re-entering high school.  
"But you have to go, for them sewing your lip, don't you see it's still bleeding?"  
"But just a bit, and I don't care."  
"I do." He said in a serious tone, so I decided to stop resisting.

Grabbing his hand, we reached nursery. We knocked at the door and, receiving no response, we entered. The room was empty, so Ricky helped me sit on the couch, waiting for someone to come. I felt his gaze on my lip, did it look that bad? Dissembling, I looked in a mirror in one corner of the room. It wasn't so bad, it was just a small cut of flowing blood. I licked the crimson liquid, cleaning my lip with my tongue, and then Ricky went to the exit of nursery.  
"I wait outside." He opened the door, hitting the nurse who was preparing to enter in that moment.

"Tell me." She closed the door with a grimace of confusion after the collision with Ricky.  
"I opened my lip." She cleaned the wound with cotton, and then stared at me.  
"Wouldn't have been that boy who has done it to you?"  
"Nooo, of course not!" How could she think that? "I bit my lip by accident, that's all." She frowned, and disinfected the cut.  
"It's a very superficial cut, there's no need to sew. So that's it."

I left nursery and there I saw Ricky, leaning against a wall and with his earphones on, which he removed when his blue eyes found me .  
"Is that done?" I nodded, smiling, and he put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go back to class, then."  
"Noooo..." I complained.  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
"I was thinking to take advantage and go home... So I can sleep for a while." He laughed.  
"Look, you're so lazy. I'll walk you home."  
"You don't have to."  
"Yes, I have." He smiled at me, and we left school.

We toured the streets in complete silence, gripping each other's hand while he smoked. In fifteen minutes we were in front of my portal; my parents had just opened the restaurant, so, thank Satan, I'll be alone at home, Well, with Josh, but no one to bother me. I looked at Ricky before entering the portal, unable to look away.  
"Would you mind repeating what happened yesterday?" He asked, shy.  
Without saying anything, I had my arms around his neck and moved him closer to me. I squinted, already with his face reflected in my eyes, and his lips didn't cease caressing mine, until running out of breath.  
"You wanna go up a bit?" I whispered, while still embracing him.

We went into my house, and Josh didn't come out to greet euphorically, which meant we had the flat to ourselves. I carried him to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I pushed Ricky, and he fell on my bed. It was too irresistible, this lusty vision clouded my thinking. I stepped over him, bringing my lips to his, based on a warm, wet kiss as he stroked my waist and got up my hoodie a little with every touch. I took it off, letting it fall onto the bed, and so did Ricky. I went back to stick to him, feeling every inch of his body against mine, concentrating on every touch and every breath. Ricky was on top of me now, without separating his lips from mine and his hands off my hips, and then began to strain his fingers under my skirt. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, feeling those stupid butterflies in the stomach. Butterflies? Pterodactyls!

And, at that time, he left me. I opened my eyes, wondering, and saw him sitting in bed. I stared at him, and did the same.  
"Did something happen?" I asked, still without understanding anything.  
"I can't... I don't wanna hurt you." He quickly got up and left my bedroom after being put back his hoodie, and within seconds I heard the front door.  
"Fucking shit!" I screamed when I finally got out of my trance, and closed the bedroom door with a kick.  
I tried to calm down, unable to understand what I felt. I closed my eyes tight, and little by little I fell asleep.

**–Juliet pov–**

The next morning, Emilie hadn't attended to school. She said she was sick, but I knew what was happening to her: Ricky. When the first break finally arrived, I went down to the schoolyard ready to hang out with Ricky and TJ and, when I went outside, I saw that the last one was with Liza. Like always, as well.  
"Hey, what happened to Emilie?" Was the first thing Ricky said to me as I headed towards him. "She didn't come?"  
"Nope, and I'm worried." I looked at the floor, trying not to be reflected in my eyes what I knew or what I deducted, and that he would realize it.  
"It won't be anything, don't worry." He smiled, and then TJ came to where we were.

I greeted him, but he turned his face and kissed Liza. Again he was behaving arrogant with me, which puzzled me, because yesterday he had been so nice... I couldn't understand what happened. I got out of there as quickly as possible, with the excuse that he was going to the cafeteria, and I started to listen Emilie Autumn on my iPod.

_In the lake you will find me, behind your house._  
_And from that lake I will remind you of your promises broken, your cruel words spoken._  
_My ocean is bluer than the heart you had to break._

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	9. Chapter IX

**When love met destruction. - chapter IX.**

* * *

_Julia:__ Ricky doesn't take drugs or alcohol, but he does smoke. I saw him smoking in some interviews, and I also asked in Tumblr for making sure. The only sXe in the band are Balz and Chris._

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

Back in class, a few minutes after the Geography teacher arrived, the Principal's receptionist came into our classroom, holding some papers in her hands with very long fingernails painted in red.  
"Miss Autumn and Miss Balz, the Principal wants to see you." I got up, making of myself the center of attention of the whole class, and went where the receptionist –a woman in her thirties, thin, redhead and who according to the rumors had an affair with the Principal– was.  
"Emilie didn't come to class." I said, as she already was leaving the classroom.  
"Okay, let's go down." Leaning against the wall in front of my class, I saw Liza who, like me, went behind the receptionist. I suspected what was happening there.

The woman took us to Principal Gervase's office –a tall and bald man who commanded respect–, who we found sitting in his big red chair.  
"Sit." We obeyed like any other student would. "Yesterday there was a problem between Miss Lee, Autumn and Balz, am I right?" Both of us shook our heads. "Would you be so kind to explain this conflict?" Liza smiled, pointing me.  
"They started to beat me, I demand them to be expelled permanently!" Then the director looked at me seriously.  
"Is that true, Miss Autumn?"  
"No, sir." I stared at him. "Liza began hitting me, but before she'd already threatened me."

"So such threat is true, because I'd heard something like that." The Principal looked at Liza this time. "According to witnesses, what you have told is a lie, and lying is very bad, Miss Lee, you know what the rules are."  
"But... it's all a lie, I tell the truth!" She said, almost shouting.  
"Miss Autumn." Gervase continued, ignoring the noisy scene girl. "What injury caused Lee to you?"  
"No big deal. She punched me in the cheek, and twisted my ankle when I fell, but I'm fine."

"Okay." He looked at Liza again, in whose eyes I sensed the fear, panic. "Liza Nichole Lee, you will be expelled for the remainder of the quarter, and severely punished. As I said, you should know the rules." I didn't know what he meant with that but, seeing Liza's face, it became more than obvious that this wasn't good at all. "You may go." The Principal ended, turning his chair toward the back window. Liza almost ran out of there and left the school, while I came back to class.

After leaving the school, there I met TJ, Ricky, Chris, Balz, Angelo and Ryan, at the front door. I was surprised to see all of them there together, mostly because everyone –except the first two– had finished high school last year. I decided to approach them, and Chris greeted me when he just saw me.  
"Hey, Juliet! Tomorrow we're meeting all of us at five at my shop, you tell Emilie? "  
"Sure! But now I'm leaving, I have things to do, and eat."  
"Cool." Said Angelo. "Eat it all, baby."  
"Dude, you don't know how dirty it just sounded." Balz replied, laughing.  
"Oh yes, yes." I send a dirty look to them for a few seconds, then quickly went home.

At half past four I was in front of the shop; it was quite soon, but being home alone made me die of boredom. Chris was already opening the store as I arrived, we had accorded that I would help him putting some new CDs that had arrived at morning.  
"Chris, where do you want me to put My Chemical Romance CDs?"  
"In the letter M, duuuh." He said, joking, and then pointed to a shelf. "Look, there it is. Oh, and put a couple of posters, please, they are on the counter."  
"Okaaay... Hey!" I shouted, feigning anger. "Why didn't you tell me you had the last Taking Back Sunday album?"  
"I didn't realize, but you can keep one if you want."

"Wiiiii, thanks." I went to where he was and hugged him. I could say that he was the weird dude who scares the shit out of everyone, but he was a very good guy with me, and I always liked the way he dressed. "How much do I have to give you?"  
"Mmmm... the dollar you owe me because of the Coke bought you the other day." He said smiling.  
"Boh, right." I took out the wallet and gave him the dollar. "And the CD?"  
"Free!" He said disheveling me, and sitting in one of the chairs that were in the store. I accompanied him, sitting beside him; still had ten minutes to five.

"Do you still have a crush on Annabel?" I asked, to give a topic of conversation.  
"Sure."  
"Tell her!" Chris and Annabel had known each other since childhood, but her family had moved to Chicago last year.  
"I can't." He replied, looking down.  
"Chris." I said looking into his eyes. "Yesterday I spoke to her by the Messenger and she told me that if you ever liked her, she would come running to you."  
"Really?" He smiled with a strange glow in his eyes.  
"Sureee, so stop being silly, and tell her what you feel."  
"I'll try."  
"Guys, no one understands them." I teased him, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, look who's talking."

They were stories completely different; Chris and Annabel had always felt something for each other, however TJ and I was hard to say. We didn't know each other very well, and this year I was being treated like I didn't exist. Except that Tuesday, he had been very sweet; which was too confusing.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Emilieeeeeeee!" My brother yelled from the hallway.  
"Arrgg, wait five fucking minutes!" I replied from the bathroom, as I just put black eyeliner.  
I looked in the mirror, wearing a Whitechapel hoodie, a corset, a mini skirt with chains, fishnet stockings and combat boots. I opened the bathroom door, Josh was there waiting for me. We would meet at Chris' shop –lead singer of my brother's band, Motionless In White– with all the group, at five in the afternoon.  
"We're out of time!" He sighed, turning to the front door.  
"Bleeeh." I complained, and took my bag off the rack before leaving home.  
I pulled the phone from my bag to check the time; we had ten minutes to five o'clock, so we would get just enough time. But it didn't really concern me, the guys always came late.

At five past five we were already there, in the CD store Arch Light. Chris was turning all the lights on, while Angelo played music in a compact disc, and Juliet glanced at the CDs.  
"Heeey, what's up?" Angelo greeted us after playing a song by The Misfits.  
"Hi, guys!" Josh waved. "What about the others?"  
"They're arriving..." Chris responded, already on our side.  
"The only one who came at time here is me, tsk." Juliet joked, folding her arms. "By the way, is TJ going to come too?"  
"Of course, at least he said he would." Chris replied. "And I have to talk to him, remember?"  
"Noooo, nonononono, seriously, you don't have to." Juliet started to get nervous and make a fuss with her arms while blushing.

At that time, Ricky, TJ and Ryan came into the store.  
"Wazzuuup!" TJ shouted, by way of greeting.  
"You come late." Angelo rebuked them with a smile.  
"We refined the logo of the band." Ryan said.  
I waved to Ricky, who looked at me sheepishly. I was still worried about what had happened yesterday, I didn't understand that about he 'didn't want to hurt me'. We hadn't gone that far, did we? I tried to stop thinking about that, and I turned to Chris.  
"By the way, Chris, have you received AFI's first album?"  
"This morning, search it." He answered smiling.  
"Nice!" I left the counter, going to find the album that I have been so long wanting.

I found it one or two minutes later and, with it already in my hand, I went back to the counter, where there were Chris and the others.  
"How much?" I asked, to pay the CD.  
"It's better if you report on all possible social networks that we're giving a concert on Saturday." He answered with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Juliet and I yell in unison.  
"What you hear, fuck yeah." Josh said.  
"Where? And what time? How much does the ticket cost?" Juliet hurriedly asked, with emotion reflected in her voice.  
"At ten in the Crimson Fire. Five dollars, but you enter free." Ryan replied, winking.

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted. "And who will play bass?"  
"Well..." TJ began. "Ricky is the new bassist."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed, tearing my throat.  
"Emilie, understand..." Josh tried to calm me down, but that only infuriated me more.  
"I don't want to understand!" I screamed, fixing my eyes on Ricky with anger, who stared at me with a grimace of guilt.  
I groaned, and went quickly from there. Outside it was raining, but right now I didn't even care less. I put my hood and I resumed my way home. They couldn't replace Adam, I couldn't replace him.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	10. Chapter X

**When love met destruction. - chapter X.**

* * *

_As most of you may know, TJ is no longer in Motionless In White you can read here the reasons why, even if I personally don't believe all the things they say about TJ, but I'm not going to tell here my own opinion about the whole thing... www dot Facebook dot com/notes/motionless-in-white/official-announcemen t-regarding-us-parting-ways-with-guitarist-tj-bell /10150172563362312 , but the fic will continue however, heh._

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

We all went behind Emilie, but then returned to take shelter under the arcades after seeing how much it was raining. A few minutes later, I went to the store to pick up my bag, then take my phone and call Emilie. I stood at the entrance to see TJ and Chris talking at the back of the store, and stayed there to listen.  
"What's wrong with Juliet?"  
"Nothing, is that she's an asshole." TJ replied; I wasn't yet surprised, to be honest.  
"Why?"  
"Are you kidding? She played with me last year."  
"What? Explain that." That I played with him? I had always behaved well, and never had done anything bad to him.  
"Last year, when she was dating you, played with me as if she had a crush on me." He went on to explain, after snorting.  
"I never dated Juliet! And she likes you, man, it's very obvious."  
"So didn't you date her?"

"No, I didn't date Chris." I approached them after having entered and taken my bag. "He's like a brother to me, that's all."  
Having said that, I left there at a fast and constant pace. TJ had to be kidding, all this for Chris, for a fucking fit of jealousy for something that wasn't even true. It wasn't normal, was it? All I knew was that TJ had hurt me and I had loved him. Whenever I was wrong, it was a mistake falling love, so he would be forgotten. I got home and after a shower I went to sleep, listening to music.

**–Emilie pov–**

I locked myself in my room as I got home. As usual I was alone, thankfully. I lay face up on the bed, breathing deeply to calm down. And somewhat calmer, I got up and turned on the computer, playing music in shuffle mode. 'Black roses' by Blutengel. began to play. Oh, perfect, that would depress me even more.

_I'm searching in the darkness for my love, she disappeared; she left me without answers, I know she will not return._  
_The night is full of roses, black roses in my heart._  
_I was too weak to follow her, now everything falls apart, I'm to weak to carry on._  
_I leave the world, there's nothing wrong, I have to pay the price for love._  
_Black roses in my heart, I choose the way into the night._  
_I never saw the light but now it's shining like the stars, I wanna close my eyes._

I thought about Adam, in all that I missed him, and in all we had spent together. He had been decisive in my life but, anyway, I regretted have fallen in love. What good is it? Just makes you vulnerable, so much that I would give my own life just to have him back with me. If I had never fallen into that disease called love, I wouldn't find myself in this situation. But inevitably, now that stupid and useless feeling pointed in the direction of Ricky. I was shocked when I heard someone knocking at my bedroom's door, right in the short interval of silence when a song gives way to the next. I stood, sitting on my bed, and then Josh came into the room.

"You'll end up with a headache." He jumped when it started to play The Black Dahlia Murder, and lowered the volume of the music before coming to sit next to me. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong with me about that?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't want to touch that issue.  
"It's okay that you have a bad memory, but so..." He rolled his eyes, with a smile, then looked at me intently. "What's the problem with Ricky? Don't you like him or something?"  
"Don't fuck with me, Josh. He's replacing Adam, not only in the band, but also..." I didn't finish the sentence, about words, and I was also unable to admit that.

"You feel something for Ricky, right?" He asked gently.  
"I don't... know."  
"Emilie, he loves you. Why don't you open up a bit? I know Ricky enough to say he would never hurt you."  
"It's funny, I have spent one month waiting to see him again, and now I don't know what to do."  
"Get over Adam, honey, you have to do it. You can't continue mourning during the rest of your life." He hugged me, and I rested my head on his shoulder while still unable to make a decision, or something logical thinking to do.

My cellphone, lying on the bed began to vibrate.  
"You left the dildo on." Josh teased me, and I parted him from me with an elbow to his stomach.  
"Boh, get the fuck out." I stuck my tongue and took the phone, paralyzed by reading the name on the screen.  
"Are you going to answer today, or will you wait until you go cobwebs?" He said as he approached me, looking at the screen. "Oooohhh!" He took the mobile from my hand.  
"Give me the fucking phone."  
"No." Josh picked up and moved the mobile to his ear, completely ignoring me. "Heeey, man!"

"Joshua Joseph Balz, give me the fucking phone."  
"Never!" He got up and started running around the house. "Nah, dude, Emilie can't talk now, she has her hands occupied."  
"I'm going to kill you, give me that!" I yelled while chasing him.  
"Lalalalalalalalala!"  
"Arrgg, sometimes I doubt that you're the big brother!" I plated him, landing on top of him on the couch.  
"Aaahh, my nipple!"  
"Fuck you." I got the phone, and I ran to my room before Josh returned to steal my phone.

"Hello?" Is anyone there...?" I heard Ricky say as I approached the phone to my ear.  
"Yes, sorry, Josh grabbed my phone." I apologized.  
"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "I have to talk to you."  
"I think there's nothing more to talk about." I replied, trying to sound insensitive.  
"Please." He begged, and I let out a sigh.  
"Okay..." I gave in, cursing myself for it.  
"Tomorrow at seven o'clock, you know where."

**–Juliet pov–**

That Saturday I woke up at six in the morning, and decided to go for a walk. It was windy, you could tell we were in autumn; the leaves were already on the ground, there was more there than in the branches. I put on my earphones and started to listen to 'Helena' by My Romance Chemical; Emilie had fond me of that band. I was staring at the floor and minding my own business, when I hit someone.  
"Sorry." I apologized, raising my eyes and finding a guy taller than me, brown and straight hair with long side bangs and gray eyes. He wore a Chelsea Grin t-shirt, and skinny pants.  
"It's okay." He smiled. "If every day they hit me so pretty girls like you, it would be brutal."  
"Haha, thanks."

"What's your name?" He asked, beginning to walk beside me.  
"Juliet, and yours?"  
"Daniel, but call me Dan." I smiled, he looked nice. "Do you accept a walk with me?"  
"Sure!" I smiled again.  
"Tell me, Miss, what are you doing around here at this hour?"  
"Clearing my head... how about you?"  
"Basically the same, thinking. Want to talk about what's going on?"

"Nothing, I like a guy who's an idiot. He got angry at me because he thought I was dating his friend, who's like a brother to me."  
"He deserves to be impaled." He answered with a wry smile.  
"Brutal." I laughed, and at that time, his cellphone started ringing.  
"Well, I'm leaving."

He gave me his number and left; he was nice, but no more than TJ. Why did I always end fucking up all on the subject of the guys? I sat next to an old oak, and closed my eyes. TJ was so cute... why did I dream of kissing and cuddling with him? I was freaking tired, I wanted to end it; I would have to talk to him to let things clear, I'm not a fucking toy.  
"Hey, can we talk?" I opened my eyes, there was TJ, just in front of me.  
"No!" I got up and left. Sometimes, by my own mistake, I looked back and saw his disappointed face. I wanted to stop and talk to him, hug him and say that I forgave him, but I couldn't afford that.

When I got home, I turned on the laptop and started listening to The Cranberries. Embracing one of my many stuffed animals, I took my phone and sent Dan a text, who quickly answered giving me his Messenger address for me to add him.

* * *

_**Emilie Scarlett & Juliet Rose.**_


	11. Chapter XI

**When love met destrucion. - chapter XI.**

* * *

_Okay, so in this chapter is revealed our strange idea, we hope you like it! Aaaaand write reviews._

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

I reached the nook of the willow and there he was, lying on the stone bench. I looked him up and down and, breathing deeply, I approached him. He got up just as I was almost in front of him, and then I sat down beside him.  
"I wanted to apologize." He said first of all, with downcast eyes. "You know, because of..."  
"No matter, I guess." I interrupted. "I understand the band needs to move forward."  
"I'm glad you understand." He said with a smile that made me melt inside.  
"Well, problem solved." I rose from the bench, ready to go now. "I go home, then."  
"No." He grabbed my wrist and made me sit down again. "There's another thing I wanted to tell you."

My heart started beating faster, as my nerves, which increased. I looked into his eyes, waiting, and then it was him who turned away from me.  
"We're vampires." He said in a serious, grim voice.  
"And I'm a zombie." I responded in the same tone.  
"I'm serious, though hard to believe." He continued, rolling his eyes. "Angelo, Chris, TJ, Ryan, Balz and I..."  
"You lie. None of you sparkle." I joked with a wry smile, referring to that stupid book of 'vampires'.  
"Emilie, I'm serious." He smiled, pointing his fangs, razor sharp.  
"But wouldn't you have to burn because of the sunlight or something?" I looked him up and down in disbelief, and then I noticed his necklace with a cross. "And... aren't you supposed not to like crosses?"

"Nooo, those are only legends. The sun only gives us some headaches, and we're not scared of crosses, or garlic, or anything like that. And we're not a 'living dead', we simply need human blood to our heart beating." I gasped, still not knowing whether to believe all that or not.  
"And how... well, how did you become... this?"  
"It was this early summer, a month or two before I met you. Balz and I got into a fight with two kids, but then began to arrive more and more to the point that we couldn't hit all of them and, well, we didn't end very well. Then TJ found us by chance and took us to his parents, the heads of our clan, who gave us their blood. We spent a whole day in a kind of coma, and the following midnight we woke up again, ready to start drinking blood."

"Wait, wait, wait. Josh and you knew each other by then? And if my brother is a vampire, why didn't I know until now? "  
"I met him earlier this year, but I went to another school. And if Balz didn't tell you none of this is because no one can know of our existence. So don't let anyone know, or you will put us both in very serious problems. "  
"Why did you decide to tell me?"  
"I don't wanna hide anything to you." I still wasn't able to assimilate all that, it was too surreal. But there was something in his eyes that made me believe every word he uttered. "Can I trust you?"  
"Trust me." I said with a smile, he repayed.

"And another thing." He continued, taking his iPod out of this pocket, and looking for a song, or so it seemed he was doing. "I don't know how to tell you, so..." He gave me the earphones, which I put as the music began to play.

_I'm in love with you, and it's crushing my heart; all I want is you, to take me into your arms._  
_When love and death embrace._  
_I love you, and you're crushing my heart; I need you, please take me into your arms._  
_When love and death embrace._

I remained static for the six minutes the song lasted, with too many thoughts flooding my mind. The song ended, and thus I got to react once and for all. I didn't know what to do, I had a lump in the throat, fighting back tears to escape.  
"I... I have to go."  
I gave him his iPod back and went running away, without looking back and without stopping, trying to hold back the tears while fleeing aimlessly. I couldn't recognize everything I felt for him, all I wanted to hug him and never let go. I was scared, and even I didn't know why.

**–Juliet pov–**

The next day, I was back with nothing to entertain myself. So after I woke up, showered and dressed, I opened the Messenger. At the moment TJ opened me a conversation.  
TJ Bell: Hi :)  
Corpse Princess: Hello.  
TJ Bell: How r u?  
Corpse Princess: Bad.  
TJ Bell: Juliet, I wanna talk 2 u about the thing of yesterday in person.  
Corpse Princess: Sorry, but better go with ur girlfriend, I'm sure she's waiting 4 u.  
TJ Bell: I guess...  
Corpse Princess: See u on Thursday.

I quickly disconnected the Messenger, with a tear running down my cheek. I hated him because he made me cry, and I loathed that. I lay in bed, covering my head up. I didn't want to see him, I was glad that I wouldn't see him again until Thursday, because I had some things to do in my parents' office, who were still traveling. The rest of the day, I looked like a zombie; I didn't know what to feel, and didn't even want to eat, just hit someone.

**–Emilie pov–**

It was already dark when I was walking along the shores of Susquehanna River. I didn't want to go home; I hadn't warned my parents, but I was sure that Josh would know how to conceal me. I wanted to kill time, getting lost to never be found. I had fucked it up again: I'd betrayed Adam, and I'd ran away from Ricky. It was true that I was better off alone, without harming anyone or being hurt by anybody.  
"What's wrong with you?" He appeared behind me in that cold and lonely night, grabbing my hand and looking me in the eye.  
"You." Said I, trying to hold back my tears. "You are what's wrong with me."  
"Why?" The hurt was reflected in his eyes, looking away to nowhere, and lowering his voice. "Are you afraid of me? That's it, right?"  
"I am afraid of my feelings for you."

I focused my eyes on his, staring at me with a confused look. He pulled my hand for getting me closer to him, holding me in his arms. It felt good, that warm hug made me forget the cold I had taken over my body.  
"Why are tou afraid?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Because I feel empty."  
"I'll fix you, Emilie... I may not be perfect, but at least I'll try."  
"And I'm afraid that you will fill this void and so I'll feel full for a while, but then you go away taking with you all that I am, so I'll end up emptier than I already am now." I continued.  
"Emilie, let yourself go." He separated me a little from him to look at me straight in the eye, still his hands holding my back. "Believe in me."  
"I don't know, Ricky, I..."

The last thing I remember was that at that moment I began to feel dizzy and my eyesight began to blur. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in my bedroom, tucked into my bed. Was it all a dream? Because it seemed so real... I got up, feeling a nagging pain in my feet, and found my mobile in the pocket of my hoodie, hanging from the rack. It was already eleven o'clock, but I was too tired to go to school. I sat on the bed, seeing that I was wearing the same clothes as the day before; I took them off and left them lying on the floor, not bothering to wear something over my underwear. I put the phone on the table, where my eyes came upon a folded note with a heartagram on the top.

'_You fainted and I brought you home, don't worry. I love you_.' I read after having split it; it was proof that this hadn't been just a hallucination of my subconscious. I left it back on the table, and went back to bed.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	12. Chapter XII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XII.**

* * *

_Nothing to say. I'm really tired, so I'll upload tomorrow a new chapter of "There's no sympathy for the dead", not today. Fanfiction is working like shit, by the grace of Satan. Write us a review!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

That morning I was at my parents' company, I had to take calls and arrange contracts. It wasn't the first time I did it, I always had to attend the company when my parents had to do some traveling. In a way it was fun, I relaxed myself and kept my thoughts away from a certain person. It was three o'clock when I had everything done for today, and after eating –already at home–, I got a call from Dan.

"Heeey."  
"Hey, Dan. Did something happen?"  
"Nothing, I was bored and was wondering if you would like to go today for a walk or something."  
"Of course, when and where?"  
"At Arch Light at six, you know where's it?"  
"I'll be there." I replied, eating a little more of my ramen.  
"What do you eat?"  
"Ramen." I started to laugh. "You spy me!"  
"Yes, always." He said, laughing.  
"These aren't manners, Mr. Dan. What are you doing?"  
"Talking to you, and eating at a friend's house."  
"Then I leave you, see you in the afternoon."  
"Ookay. Bye, and watch out for vampires."

I hung up the phone. Did he said 'watch out for vampires'? I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided not to give it importance. At five I was already at Chris' shop, always early, and he was placing stuff with TJ.  
"Hellooo, Chris." I smiled as I entered.  
"Hey, Jul." He waved.  
"Hi." I turned my face not to look at TJ.  
"Come on, guys, you have to talk..." Chris brought us closer to each other, trying to calm the tense, but things only got worse.  
"No!" I refused, turning away from them. "I don't want to talk to someone so... so... I don't even know how to describe you! How could you distrust on me? "  
"Juliet, really, I'm sorry..."

"We'll talk later." I turned to Chris. "Weeell, brother, I'm hanging out."  
"With who? With Emilie?" He asked.  
"Noo, with a guy I just met. His name's Daniel Koehler, Dan for friends." I saw sideways that TJ was making a strange notch. Would he knew him, or was he jealous? It couldn't be jealously... right?  
"Juliet, get away from that guy." Chris sounded serious, so much so he came to scare me slightly.  
"Why...?" I asked, looking surprised.  
"Because... well... you still like TJ, you know." I laughed, but his expression didn't change the least.  
"We're just friends." I looked into his eyes and hugged him, trying to soften his current mood. "Don't worry."

I left him and started to place some boxes that were behind the counter; I always helped Chris to place the new CDs that came to him, by own will. It was entertaining, and sometimes I found some interesting album to keep for myself. Meanwhile, I saw the two boys were talking, looking worried, and after a few minutes TJ left the store in a hurry. The time flew and when I turned toward the entrance, I saw Dan already there.  
"Are we going?" He said smiling as he caught my attention. Today he was also dressed in black, with a Winds Of Plague t-shirt that said 'Team plague' and 'Vampires are fucking stupid' on its back.  
"Yeah, right. Chris, I'm leaving!" I heard a 'goodbye' from the back of the shop; Dan took my arm, and went outside again.

"Do you know vampires, Juliet?" He asked with a half smile, after we had been wandering aimlessly a few minutes.  
"Whaaat? Dan, that doesn't exist..." He smiled again and stroked my head, uncombing my hair.  
"Sure, child." I smiled; he treated me like I was a little girl. Dan was nice, I didn't know the reason why Chris didn't want me to relate to him.  
Dan showed me a couple of places that I've never been before, to delve deep into a lush forest. I followed him between the trees and weeds, clinging to his hand not to get lost, until we reached a meadow which grass was dry for the most part, and a guillotine in the middle of it.

"Wow ..." I whispered, surprised and not believing what my eyes were seeing. A guillotine? How long ago since they had stopped using it? Two centuries, maybe?  
"This is where I spend the time." He answered with a strange smile. "Because it's where the condemned die."  
"What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused and somewhat scared. His way of acting was grim, and I recognize sometimes he put me the creeps.  
"Tomorrow I'll tell you, now it's too late. At five at the CDs store?"  
"Okay." We went out of that forest, and then we parted and each went our way.

It was five thirty when that Monday I left the office of my parent; the work had taken me longer than expected and when I came running to Chris' CDs store, Dan was already there waiting for me.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized for my tardiness, almost breathless.  
"It doesn't matter."  
He took my hand and led me to another of those strange places that only he knew. This time it was a seemingly abandoned small square, and together we sat down on one of the worn wooden benches. A gentle wind was blowing, already cold because the fall had arrived, so I put the jacket on my shoulders.

"Soo, why did you bring me here?" I looked away from the sunset to focus my eyes on Dan, half lying on the bench.  
"To rape you." He responded with a smile from ear to ear.  
"What?" I got up quickly, startled. Was this the reason why Chris didn't want me connected with Dan? And, if so, why didn't he warn me about this?  
"Just kidding, silly." I took a deep breath and sat down again, while he was laughing.  
"You're worse than all the Disney witches together, and Cruella De Vil." I said laughing at my own comparison.  
"What the fuck?" He asked, laughing. "You're making me laugh more than I should."

"Why did you say yesterday at the guillotine that 'there died the damned'?" I asked after a period of silence. His face adapted a serious expression, he got up until sitting position, and looked me straight in the eye. "Who are these 'condemned'?"  
"Juliet, you have to be careful. They come out at night to drink you from your neck."  
"They? You mean the alleged vampires?" Each time I was more surprised and incredulous. It had to be a joke. "Are you kidding? It's that because of my comparison of before?"  
"I'm serious." He got up quickly and turned back.

When I looked, I saw an old man with sharp teeth and bloodshot eyes, with a stake in his chest. Blood began to sprout from his mouth and ears, trying in vain to breathe or move. I froze, horrified at the scene. It was like a nightmare, too surreal...  
"Do you believe me now?" He took my hand and pulled me away from there quickly.  
"That... that was... a vampire?" I was on the verge of a panic attack and felt the cold sweat sliding down my neck.  
"Yeah, Juliet, that was a vampire. But don't be afraid, nothing will happen." I smiled and all I could do was nod; I needed to sleep, I was tired and dazed. "I'll take you home."

The journey passed in silence, not knowing what to say or how to react, I was shocked and still couldn't believe what just happened before my eyes. We went up together to my flat, and then I opened the door of my apartment looking inward, hoping to get into bed now, and that this would result be a nightmare.  
"You want me to stay?" He asked, pausing not to let go of my hand.  
"No, thanks." I smiled, and he did the same.  
"Well, take care." I was worried, it was dark, and anything could happen. He let go of my hand, ready to leave, but then I stopped him.  
"You better stay, I don't want anything to happen to you." With a smile, Dan walked into my apartment, and I closed the door, so anyone or anything won't be able to enter.

Without notice, Dan held me tight, clinging myself to him. But what surprised me most was when he suddenly pressed his lips on mine.  
"Dan! What are you doing?" I turned away from him, impressed with that kiss so sudden.  
"Show you what's good." He said, laughing.  
'Well... I have a crush on someone else." I apologized, looking away to the ground.  
"Fuck! Who?"  
"I don't know if you know him, his name's TJ and..."  
"Stay away from him." He let go and turned around, talking in a very serious tone.  
"Why?" I said concerned, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Forget it." He turned back to me with a small smile. "Tomorrow I might tell you about it."  
"Come on, I'll show you where you sleep." I smiled back and took him by the hand.

"It would be better if I don't stay." He said, getting rid of my grip.  
"But... I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He hugged me and whispered in my ear:  
"After the kiss, you know why I want to stay, and I won't bind if you don't want to."  
He turned from me, opening the door –I had left the keys in the lock–, and left. I hated to hurt people, but I couldn't cede if I didn't feel anything for him. I closed the door, and went to my bedroom to lie down to sleep.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	13. Chapter XIII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XIII.**

* * *

_Hope you like it and write us a review!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

By Wednesday I was feeling better, so I went to attend class. Juliet won't come until tomorrow, since she had to deal with I-don't-know-what matters in the company of her parents. Josh offered to take me to school by car, in case I felt sick again on the road.  
"You know it, right?" He said as we boarded the car and closed the door.  
"What?" I asked as I put the seat belt.  
"Ricky told me he was going to tell you, do you know what I'm talking about?" I nodded. "Well, don't ever say anything to anyone. Not even Juliet."  
"Yeah, yeah, he also warned me about that. What would happen if...?" I ventured to ask, dreading the possible response.  
"Ricky would be tortured nearly to death by telling you, and they'll erase your memory. But if you would have told this to someone..." He ran a finger across his neck. "You'll become their food."

I held my breath, but Josh smiled in an attempt to me not to worry. Then we got to school, and my brother walked me to the entrance where we met Ricky and TJ.  
"Heey, how are you?" TJ asked me as soon as we got to where they were.  
"Well, I guess." Ricky looked at me with a smile, and just then the doorbell rang.  
Josh said goodbye to us and get into the car again, while the three of us went to our respective classes; Science, what more 'nice' to start the morning.

In the second period I found them in the lockers, so I went with them to go Art class. I sat with them, as usual, and after fifteen minutes, the teacher hadn't come yet to class.  
"Are you coming to the concert?" TJ asked as he pulled down on the chair, resting both arms on the large table.  
"Sure!" I replied with a smile; going to hardcore concerts was one of the things I most liked doing. "I've already uploaded the flyers to Facebook, Twitter, Myspace and so on."  
"Cool!" And do you know if Juliet will come? " I shrugged, surprised that he asked me for her.  
"I don't know, she doesn't enjoy much going to concerts and noisy places, but I'll force her to go willy-nilly."  
"Well!" Ricky exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm going a moment to the toilet." I said a few minutes later, rising from my chair. "I'm a little dizzy."  
Once there, I dipped a little my forehead, taking care that water won't came to my eyes and take away the make-up. I breathed deeply as I looked in the mirror, one hand resting on each side of the sink. I was paler than normal. I longed to know in detail what had happened on Sunday night, I was intrigued. It was then when, reflected in the mirror, I saw a door of the toilets opening. Startled, I turned around, meeting with Liza coming to me with a wry smile.

"You were not supposed to be expelled?" I looked with a raised eyebrow, and she grinned.  
"Whose fault?"  
"You're the one that hit Juliet."  
"You've fucked with me well, you whores." She lifted her t-shirt, exposing her stomach, full of deep scratches.  
"But what...?" I opened my eyes wide, frightened by all those scars.  
"This won't stay like this, Emilie Scarlett Balz!"

She took a hand to my neck, trapping me between her and the wall. It was getting hard to breathe, I didn't knew she had so much strength. I grabbed her hand with mine, trying in vain to separate her from me. She brought her face close to mine, smiling from ear to ear, and then took her lips to my neck. Was she also...? I dug my nails into her hand, terrified, and then I noticed her teeth gently grazing my neck. She moved away from me when we heard the toilet door suddenly opening; I looked back there, and I saw Ricky running towards us. He hit Liza hit, making her crash into a wall of the toilet.  
"Emilie!" He hugged me, and I rested in his arms, trembling. "Are you okay?"  
"Ye... yeah..." I leaned my arms on his back and my head on his shoulder, trying to stay calm. "Thanks."

"What the hell you think you're doing?" She stood, leaning against the wall and killing Ricky with her eyes.  
"That's what I should say." He separated me a little of him, holding me by the arms, and looked into my eyes. "Go back to class, I have a word with Liza."  
"Ricky..." I nailed my gaze in his, worried about what might be going through his mind. "Don't do anything that you regret later."  
"I just want to talk to her." He kissed my forehead and, after re-look at him with the same confused and worried stare, I left the toilet, closing the door behind me.

I couldn't return to class and act as if nothing had happened, I couldn't leave them alone, to know what could happen there. So I decided to stick my ear to the toilet door, and hear what was happening.  
"Are you crazy? How could you?" It was Ricky's voice.  
"Oh, Ricky, baby, there's no rule that prevents me from making your loved my lunch." Liza replied sarcastically.  
"No, but the rules forbid 'hunt' during daylight hours, and less in a public place where you can be easily discovered."  
"So? What will you do? Report to the Council of Vampires?" She gave a small laugh, and then continued. "That would mean have to erase the memory of your beloved satanic slut, and who knows if that would make her forget you?"  
"We'll do a deal." He paused. "We'll both be quiet, but this won't happen again."  
"Okay. I, Liza Nicole Lee, swear I'll take this to my grave."

I figured the conversation was over, so I ran down to the outside of school to avoid noticing that I'd been spying. I was scared, and worried about Ricky. If something bad happened to him, everything would be my fault. I went to the backyard and, after ascertaining that no one was there, I sat in a corner always empty to watch the gray sky that threatened to start raining. I heard Ricky arriving, in complete silence, without uttering a word, and sitting by my side.  
"What now?" I asked, quietly.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Ricky replied, looking me straight in the eye with a sincere look.  
"She'd just tried to kill me!" I raised my voice, being controlled by fear.  
"Trust me." Without taking his eyes from mine, he grabbed my hands and took them to his chest. "I will protect you with my life if necessary."

"For what? Don't put yourself in danger for me, you know you can get into serious problems if you do. Who cares? I'm just another miserable human being without importance."  
"I care." He said in a serious but gentle at the same time. "More than you know."  
I sighed, not knowing what to do or say. This could become extremely dangerous for both, I still couldn't understand why he'd confessed the whole story that seemed straight out of a vampire book for teens. Although, after all, which had occurred just a few minutes, I would eventually find it out anyway.

"Do you think she'll come again?"  
"We agreed that she would never attack, and nobody would say anything about what happened." He stroked my hair, getting me closer to him until my head was resting against his. "But I'll always be there to protect you if something bad happens, whatever."  
"How? You can't guard me day and night, Ricky, you know it's absurd."  
"Isn't any of this completely absurd? I'll talk to Balz and the others, and together we'll think of something."  
"The others know?" I left a little of him to look at his eyes, confused.  
"Aha." He nodded, putting the hood as he saw how a cloud let slip some faint ray of sunshine. I breathed deeply again, worried about the situation that I've gotten into.  
"Trust me."

**–Juliet pov–**

The next day was spent at home sleeping and worrying about everything: the kiss, TJ, the vampires... Why me? I'd called the work, saying that I wouldn't go because I had a fever, but on Wednesday I went back and made up for all the work I hadn't done the previous day. I sat in one of the armchairs in the office, exhausted, when I received a call from Emilie.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked, puzzled, it was weird that Emilie called me with how much she hated to speak by telephone.  
"Nothing, be careful. That's all."  
"Why?" That I was completely dislocated, what could that mean? "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Ricky is with me, and it's nothing, I was just worried."  
"What, Ricky?" I asked in an insinuating tone, trying to cheer her up and relieve tension.  
"Yes, Ricky."  
"Emilie loves Ricky!" I sang, laughing.  
"Bleeehhh."  
"I have to go, I'm at work. Take care."

At seven I was at home, reading to trying to keep my thoughts far from all those concerns I had over myself. By now I had joined to my preoccupations Emilie's strange call, it was obvious that something did happened. Then the doorbell rang, so I left the book on the coffee table and went to open the door.  
"Dan!" I was surprised to see him here, we didn't talk about meeting today. "And you here?"  
"I came to visit you, do you mind?"  
"At all, enter. If you know that I like talking to you."  
"Well, didn't I interrupted anything important, right?" He said following me to my bedroom.  
"I was studying, I have to pick up the pace of the class."  
"Mmmm..." He said looking at one of the books in my bedroom. "I hate studying, I already left the school. Teachers can suck my dick." I laughed at his comment.

"You're too brutal, Dan." Then he sat on my bed, pulling to the ground all the stuffed animals. "Hey what are you doing?"  
"Stuffed animals are idiots."  
"But I like them..." I said with a little girl's voice.  
"How good are you taking the thing of yesterday?" He asked, looking into my eyes.  
"Well, I guess." I looked down to the ground. "I never thought there were such things."  
"Yeah. I've never believed it until my sister disappeared."  
"What happened?" I sat beside him, worried.  
"The thing is that my sister was ill, and at the hospital she was always surrounded by strangers, for no apparent reason." He breathed deeply and looked at me. "Until one day she disappeared from the hospital and we never saw her again. Supossedly they did some research and sought her as much as they could, but she never appeared. Three years later my mother died of cancer, and her last words to me were that vampires had taken my sister."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**When love met destruction. - chapter XIV.**

* * *

_Sorry if I don't upload new chapters often, lately I'm a bit busy and... bleh. Review and I'll upload more often!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

"Satan, but why your sister?" I asked, almost without voice nor breath because of the shock.  
"I don't know, but I promised myself I would kill them. I'll impale each and every one of those fucking bloodsuckers." I hugged him, trying to calm him down.  
"Be careful." I didn't know what else to say, only warn him to watch out.  
"Well, I'm leaving."  
"Yet?"  
"Yeah, I just came to see if you were right." He got up and went in a hurry, I assumed that because the night was falling.

I was surprised when I arrived at school the next day. Just across the fence into the yard, there I saw Emilie hugging Ricky.  
"Hello!" I greeted as they separated from each other, with a smile. "It looks good to you."  
"We're not dating." It was the first thing Emilie said, making a face of annoyance, but with a smile. I was happy that finally things were going better for her.  
"Bleehh. You deserve some happiness once and for all, Emilie." I complained, hugging them both at once. "I'm gone." I said with a smile, before Emilie told me to stay.

"Juliet!" I instantly recognized that voice from behind me, there was no doubt who it was. TJ came to my side, holding my arm.  
"Leave me." I shear said, trying to get rid.  
"No!" He stood in front of me, fixing his eyes on mine. I quickly turned my face, looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
"TJ, your girlfriend will be angry." And then he hugged me. It felt so good in his arms, but I had to resist. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
"I know you're mad at me, and rightly so. I'm sorry about what happened." Then the doorbell rang, and I finally managed to detach myself from him. "See you today at Chris' shop at five, okay?"  
"I guess."

I couldn't resist a small smile, he was so cute, with that sleepy face he had every morning. I ran to class, Emilie and Ricky had already entered. I wanted to keep being angry with TJ, not to give up so easy, but I melt every time he devoted me one of his radiant smiles. During classes, Emilie was in a daze, and hardly spoke during breaks, or even reacted when I made weird faces.

Five in the afternoon, and I was at Chris' shop waiting for TJ. I looked at the mobile screen, and then realized that Dan hadn't called me even once in the day. That was worrisome, especially because of this issue he had with the vampires.  
"Hey." TJ came in at that time, snatching me from my thoughts.  
"Waaazzuuuup!" Chris shouted from behind the counter.  
"Hello." I greeted.  
"You can go to the back room to talk, guys." Chris offered.  
"Thanks, man." TJ nodded, and took me by the hand up there.

"Sooo, we need to talk." Once there, I said, sighing and crossing my arms. I felt my heart beating very fast, and there was no way to be calm.  
"Juliet, what happened was stupid. I'm sorry."  
"But why didn't you trust me?"  
"Because you always were with Chris! And sometimes it seemed that you had a crush on me, but when I saw you with him..."  
"It's not what it seemed, TJ, is that I had a crush on you!" And still I have it! I screamed from my thoughts.  
"Damn, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know, in case something between us changed for the worse. And also I'm shy, and it gave me hysterics whenever Emilie almost convinced me that I had to tell you." I confessed, and then he came closer to me. "But you shouldn't have had that stupid fit of jealousy."  
"I didn't have a fit of jealousy!"  
"So what was it that drove you to behave like that?"  
"Nothing, it was... it was a mental breakdown!"  
"Jealousy!"  
"No!" He shouted angry, and I didn't know if it was just in my mind, but I thought I noticed a blush on his cheeks. I just smiled and hugged him.

"You silly, I forgive you." He opened his eyes wide and smiled. He was a little 'special', but I loved his way of being.  
"Sorry... I'll ask next time before jumping to conclusions by myself."  
"I hope so." I began to tickle him, and he countered. "And now that's all settled, I'm going home to study Literature."  
"Okaaay. I have to stay to help Chris, we're partners."  
"Oh, TJ working! How strange!"  
"Hey, that hurts! I do the best I can, okay?"  
"The best thing you do is to eat and sleep." I joked, and both began to laugh.  
"Bah, go, I don't want you to walk alone in the street too late. "  
"Suuure, dad, I won't be late."

**–Emilie pov–**

"Emilieee, I'm spending the night at Ryan's home." Said my brother to me, entering my room.  
"Okaaay." I reached in the chair and turned off the computer, heading to the kitchen for chocolate, one of my biggest vices. "Josh! You ate all the chocolate left!" I yelled from the kitchen when I didn't find what I've been looking for.  
"Yeeah, muahahah!" He answered from his bedroom.  
Grumbling, I went to his room, where I found him sitting at his desk playing World of Warcraft. I'm no longer surprised, really. It was one of his few everyday activities: playing keyboards, playing WoW, and being out of home –especially at night, to which I found more sense now than ever–.  
"Viced." I laughed.  
"You aren't the more indicated person to call me that, having a level eighty-five Death Knight." He replied, without lifting his eyes from the screen.

"Give me money to buy chocolate, come on."  
"No way."  
"Yeahhhh, Josh, three dollars, come oooon." I said making the face of an innocent little girl and leaning my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck. "And I'll get your Rogue up to five more levels."  
"Six levels." He smiled, and then he left World of Warcraft and searched into the pocket of his jeans. "Here you aaare." He rose from his chair, giving me the three dollars I had asked.  
"Yaaaay!" I kept the money in the pocket of my hoodie and hugged him. "See you lateeer." And I went to my bedroom, to take the house keys.  
"I'm going right now, eh." I heard him say, still in his room.  
"Well, see you tomorrow." I said goodbye with a smile, and left home.

I went home already with three bars of chocolate in my hand; I'd come to the store just in time, it was almost eight o'clock in the afternoon and they were about to close. I opened my apartment's front door, and stopped as soon as I listened the TV. Josh probably would have left it on, but still it bothered me. I walked in silence to the room, trying to calm the voice in my head saying that somebody –a vampire, in the worst of the cases– had entered the house. I stifled a scream when someone suddenly hit me, feeling the fear slide through my body, until a familiar voice reached my ears.  
"Emilie? You okay?"  
"Ricky! What... what are you doing here?" He was the last person I expected to find, but it relieved me greatly, although not diminish my heartbeat rhythm.  
"Well, your brother told me to come here tonight with you so you won't spend it alone..." He excused himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you like pizza? I'll make something for dinner." I interrupted him, suddenly silencing myself when I remembered some detail. "Oh, wait, do you eat... food?"  
"Yes." He laughed. "I don't need to eat to survive, but..."  
"Cool!" I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
"Want me to help?" He asked, following me to a calmer way.  
"Nononono, you stay in the living room, it won't take me a long time." I said, removing the pizza from the fridge.  
"As you wish." He smiled and, after giving me a kiss on the forehead, left the kitchen.

"And what is like... to be a vampire?" I asked, swallowing the last piece of pizza that was left.  
"Horrible." He replied curtly.  
"Why? I always thought it would be brutal. "  
"Emilie, we kill for food." He lowered his voice, looking into my eyes.  
"Don't we the humans do the same?" I said, returning his gaze.  
"You kill animals, we kill our fellow man."  
"It's the same!" I raised my voice, giving him a punch without strength in his arm. Really, animals gave me more pity than humans.  
"I won't argue." He discussed, with half a smile.  
"Well, tell me more." I looked at him expectantly, curious, and he let out a sigh.

"We're grouped into clans. The heads of each clan are the descendants of Eleanor Elisabeth Ashdown, the first vampire, and those who were converted directly by her. From there, you belong to a clan also because of descending from the heads of it, or having been converted by them. Only the heads of each clan, who are usually a couple, have permission to convert new people to their clan. All vampires can do it, that's just a matter of our blood injected into the human body, but it would be punished by the guillotine." My eyes were fixed on him, waiting and fascinated with everything. "That's one of the few ways in which we die: being beheaded, burned, or being stabbed in the heart with a stick dipped in holy water. To survive, all we need is about five liters of blood a week, or what's the same, a person every week. We hunt at night in lonely places, but we usually feed on the blood of the homeless, or blood from the hospital, not to attract attention. That's another thing, the heads of one of the clans are the owners of the hospital. If we disturb the peace and quiet of the city and its inhabitants, we're punished with lashes in the stomach... what happened to Liza, increasing the number of them according to the gravity of what we've done. And, well, everything else you know. "

"Awesome." It was all I could pronounce after having been speechless.  
"If you say so..."  
"What I have to do to get accepted in your clan?"

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	15. Chapter XV

**When love met destruction. - chapter XV.**

* * *

_Did I say that I love sexual tension? Haha, write us some review._

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

"You cannot." He replied sharply. "It's only allowed one transformation each year by each clan. And Balz and I were converted this year..."  
"Well, only three months before the year ends..." I said with an innocent smile.  
"No, don't even think about that. Go to sleep, it's too late."

After complaints and more complaints from me, I let him take me to my room. I went to the bathroom to put on my pajamas –a Black Flag t-shirt and black shorts–, and when I was back in my bedroom, I saw Ricky, wearing a white t-shirt and black pajama pants.  
"There's one thing that I can't fit." I said, sitting beside him on the floor. "You said it's only allowed one transformation per year, however, Josh and you..."  
"It was an exception. TJ's father descends from Eleanor, and she's quite indulgent with him. So, as he'd before never violated any rule in the least, the only punishment imposed was two years pass without creating a new vampire for his clan." I looked disappointed, and he reached the bag he had brought.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking my sleeping bag." He replied as he opened the zip.

"No way, you sleep with me in bed." I complained.  
"Better not." He denied it, with a slight blush.  
"Please." I rested both hands on his, looking innocently into his eyes.  
"I hate it when you stare at me like that." He rolled his eyes and, with a half smile, rose from the ground and helped me do the same.  
I closed the black velvet curtains while Ricky opened the bed and got into it. Then I did the same, without closing the canopy, then hit the switch on the headboard of the bed to turn off the light. I lay away from him as far as I could; I wanted to hug him tightly, and not get away from him all night, but I had to control myself, he was spending the night with me and I didn't want to be a big hassle.

I tried to breathe normally and steadily, but the nagging feeling in my stomach had returned, stronger this time. I held my breath when I noticed Ricky passing his arms around me, taking me close to him until I could feel the beating of his heart, his breathing, the warmth of his body against mine. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, up and down at the rhythm of his breathing, and felt a sudden sense of calm flooding my whole being, while my breath was adapting to the rhythm of his.  
"I'll never let them hurt you." He whispered.  
My eyelids began to feel heavy, so I closed my eyes and I was getting carried away by this wave of calm, falling asleep without even realizing when I did.

I woke with the morning light, still finding comfort in his arms. I couldn't help smiling when I saw him asleep, he was too adorable. I reached the phone on the nightstand and saw the time on the screen: eleven in the morning. Thank Satan that today was a holiday, which meant that there was no hurry to get out of bed. With care not to disrupt his sleep, I got rid of his embrace and went to the bathroom. After a shower, combing and drying my hair and putting myself back on my pajamas, I returned to my bedroom. Ricky was still sleeping. I lay beside him, watching him, approaching to press my lips on his.  
"Hello." He said with a smile, eyes still unopened, as I left a little of it.

I looked at him, flushed, and he ran a hand across my cheek as he put his lips together again with mine. I hugged him as we melted into more and more kisses, concentrating on every touch of his body with my skin, and his tongue with mine. I stepped over him, who began stroking my sides while we continuing warming up and staying awake on that perfect morning. I lowered my lips to his neck, rubbing and stroking it with my tongue then. He groaned when I started giving him small bites, to leave a red mark. I went back to his lips, licking his snakebites while passing both hands under his t-shirt, stroking his chest and flat stomach. Ricky changed his position, placing himself on me now. While kissing me, he slipped his hands under my t-shirt, stroking me until I sighed.

My hands –now roaming his back– got down as if by instinct to find the elastic of his pants. I slide both hands under his pants and underwear, caressing and pressing his butt against me, moaning slightly with each touch. I moved one of my hands to the front of his boxers, still more excited to see the expression on his face, flushed and biting his bottom lip. While one of his hands continued to stroke my breasts, the other slid down my thighs, then transfer my clothes and start to stroke me again. He parted his lips from mine and looked at me with a mischievous smile while I spent recovering oxygen; he kissed my neck while getting up a little my t-shirt to leave my bare stomach, which then he began caressing with his soft lips. With one hand, he began to get out a little my shorts as his lips were going down and down. I held my breath, longing to go as far as possible.

"Waaaaaazzzzuuuup!" Startled, we looked toward the door.  
"Josh!" I shouted, killing him with my glance and dying of embarrassment as I placed my clothes.  
"Sorry!" He shouted as he realized the situation, quickly leaving the bedroom and closing the door shut.  
"Wow." Ricky laughed, going up to my height and leaning to my side. "How convenient." I nodded with a shy smile, trying to breathe deeply.  
"Eeeeeooooooooo." Josh called from behind the door. "Ricky, one hour later we have to be in Angelo's garage..."  
"Aaarrgg, shit, it's true." He complained, sighed, and sat on the bed. "Can I go take a shower?"  
"Go." I sat in bed, stretching and trying not to have dirty thoughts related to Ricky and the shower.

Ricky got up, grabbed his backpack and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom. I took to get dressed; I would already wear the clothes to go to the concert, seeing that I wouldn't get gome in the rest of the day. Yesterday I accorded with Juliet to be at her home at seven o'clock in the afternoon to freshen up before the concert. I opened the closet, taking out a customized The Misfits tank top –I had added to it some laces simulating a corset on its back– , black skinny pants and, as always, combat boots. Already dressed, I put on a spiked choker and black mittens.

I was doing my basic make-up looking in the closet's mirror, when Ricky left the bathroom, already dressed –true to his line of always, completly in black– and his hair straightened.  
"What time is it?" I asked, finishing to line my eyes in black.  
"One o'clock... we have half an hour left."  
"I'm already done." I turned around, keeping the eyeliner in the drawer of the nightstand.

**–Juliet pov–**

Emilie had convinced me to go to the Motionless In White concert tonight though, remembering her exact words –"you're going to go, like it or not!"–, it could be said that she'd forced me to go. I was meeting her at seven in the evening to get ready, while Dan would find me at half past nine at Crimson Fire's fron door. It was ten o'clock, and I was ahead of the cafeteria where I was meeting TJ for having breakfast together. From the distance, I saw a boy approaching, who I quickly identified.  
"Hey." He waved.  
"Helloo." I looked at him with a smile, staring at his sleeping face. "What a face you have."  
"I'm tired... sleeping gets me tired." He replied, sounding frustrated.  
"Poor kid." I hugged him, and he returned the hug. "Why did you wanna be here so early?"  
"Oh, for nothing special." He looked at me, having broken the embrace. "Because I was bored at home, and had to have breakfast."

"How about Liz?" I asked as we were sitting in the back of all of the cafeteria.  
"Bah, I broke up with her. We weren't really happy together." I grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes.  
"Sorry." I just wanted happiness for him, and knew that with Liza he was more than happy.  
"It doesn't matter." He said, shrugging. "You come to the show, right?"  
"The usual, TJ?" Asked the waitress as she arrived at our table.  
"Yeah. And you, Juliet? "  
"Nothing, thank you." The waitress smiled at us, and got again behind the bar.

"So yeah, I'm going to the concert. And Dan will also come."  
"Ah." That was all he said, staring at the floor.  
"Do you mind?" I asked, trying to cross our eyes.  
"No, I thought you were going to go alone, you and Emilie."  
"Oh, cool. It's that I thought that bothered you or something." I said with a smile, relieved.  
"At all, the more people come, the better. Do you mind if I get a time out to make a call?" I shook my head, and he rushed out of the cafeteria; he looked nervous, and he still looked like it when five minutes later returned to our table, just as the waitress brought him breakfast.

"Is everything okay?"  
"Juliet, promise me you'll be careful in the concert, okay?"  
"Sure, but nothing's going to happen to me." I smiled, and he seemed more relaxed. "What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing, why?" The tension was reflected in his face and his smile wasn't completely honest.  
"TJ, lying is ugly..." He sighed.  
"That's nothing, girl. Only that in concerts people usually drink more than usual, and some do drugs... So, between that and the mosh-pit... Can I eat in peace?"  
"You want me to give you food to your mouth?" I suggested, laughing.  
"What the...?" He looked at me with a strange smile, giving a bite of muffin.  
"How cute!" I said as he ate; I already looked like a damn obsessed.

"Well, I have to go for the guitar to go to the band practice..." He said when we left the cafeteria, on the noon.  
"See you at night." We said goodbye with two kisses on the cheek, and each went our separate ways.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	16. Chapter XVI

**When love met destruction. - chapter XVI.**

* * *

_Plague: as Hinata said in a review, she didn't think of you when she made Dan, but then I said 'hey, he looks like Plague!', so we thought to make him similar to you, heh._

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

We passed by Ricky's home so he could take his bass, and at twenty past one we were at Angelo's house. Josh parked right outside, and shortly after arriving in the garage, we were there everyone. I was helping the boys to finish placing the amplifiers, when Mrs. Parente, Angelo's mother, entered the garage, bringing a tray of snacks.  
"Take, kids, eat something. You'll need strength for the concert." She said gently, leaving the pan on a plywood table. "And lucky tonight."  
"Thaaaanks." We seven responded in unison. She smiled at us and went out, while we finished placing the amplifiers.

They did a little soundcheck before playing 'We put the fun in funeral "; I'd already came to their band practice several times, but they had improved considerably since the last time I had heard them. And Ricky was pretty good with the bass and doing the screaming in the background. Five in the afternoon –they've been like three hours playing– when they left the instruments and came to sit beside me on the bench behind the table on which was still the tray with the sandwiches.  
"What do you think?" I asked Chris, as he opened a bottle of water.  
"Brutal!" I answered honestly, with a smile.

"What time you'll meet Juliet?" My brother asked me, after finishing among all the snacks and rested a while.  
"In half an hour I have to be at her home." I answered after watching the time on the phone.  
"I'll take you." He offered.  
"Don't dawdle." Chris warned him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "We still have to shower and dress, and at nine we have to be already at Crimson Fire to prepare everything before the concert."  
"Oh yes, yes, I know."

"See you at the concert." Ricky told me in farewell, with a smile.  
"Fuck yeah! Jul and I will be at the forefront."  
"Don't get in the mosh-pit." He raised an eyebrow, looking serious.  
"No promises." I replied, sticking my tongue. What was a concert without enjoying at least once or twice a circle pit or a wall of death?  
"You know you can take brutal hits?"  
"Bleeh, I know where to get. Don't worry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then I turned to my brother. "Shall we go?"

**–Juliet pov–**

"What you were sleeping?" It was the first thing Emilie said as I opened the door.  
"Obviously." I closed the door when she came into my apartment and went to my room. "And I'm still sleepy."  
"Oh, you'll see how you wake up in the concert. Where's the makeup? "  
"Second right drawer of my desk." I pointed out, digging clothes in my closet. "I go to the bathroom and change."  
"Okidoki."

I wore a simple black dress –to give me freedom to run and jump, and don't bother me to move–, with leggings of the same color, and my boots with spikes. It would be brutal kicking someone with them. Since I was in the bathroom, I straightened my hair completely and picked it up in two high pigtails, straight bangs. I returned to my bedroom, where I met Emilie singing 'A little piece of heaven' as she finished making yo her eyes. She'd always been great with the makeup, and today she covered in black her top eyelid, with a thick line in the bottom and the corner of her eyes quite marked, and had put mask making her eyelashes be seen a lot longer, ending with a hint of red glow on her lips.

"You're very happy today, did I miss something?" I asked, offering her the bottle of hairspray that I'd brought from the bathroom.  
"Nothing, I'm normal." She said, leaving the pot on the desk to give a final touch of eye shadow on the upper eyelid, above the liner.  
"Ricky is the motive, isn't it?"  
"Bleehh, lie."  
"You know I don't."  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
"Oh yes, fucking bitch!"  
"Forever Ricky Olson." I said, and both began to laugh.

"Give me a comb, please." She began to tease the upper layers of her hair, the ones that remained above the hairband she had brought on. "You think about telling TJ?"  
"What?" I knew perfectly what she meant, but didn't want to admit.  
"That you like him, duuuh." She left the comb on the desk, and began to put hairspray, until her hair was to her taste.  
"I won't say anything to him." Loud and clear.  
"You're stupid." She turned, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Bah, yes, I am, but I'm embarrassed to tell him." I admitted, with complete sincerity.  
"Don't think, just act! You sing in your mind 'Na na na' while you say what you have to say, and go. It works for me."  
"No, I'm not going to say anything. Yes, I'm stupid, but I cannot."  
"Bleehh, you put me in bad mood. So compensate me, let me make you up."  
"Weeell..." I agreed reluctantly, I hated the makeup, it was uncomfortable for me.

We went to dinner at a pizzeria, and at nine-thirty we were in front of Crimson Fire.  
"July, look, a violable guy with a Bleeding Through t-shirt!" Emilie told me to my ear, with a lustful look.  
"Dan!" I greeted him, calling his attention and he came towards us. "He's the guy I wanted you to meet." I whispered to Emilie.  
"Hey." He greeted us as we reached.  
"Emilie, this is Dan. Dan, this is Emilie."  
"My pleasure." He said with a smile, and the typical two kisses that were given when you are introduced to someone.  
"Come inside, I want to catch place before the whole site."

**–Emilie pov–**

I took Juliet by the hand and led her to the bar, buying my friend one can of Coke and me a bottle of water... weird, huh? I was a proud straight edge and absolutely hated fizzy drinks, and in nightclubs they don't serve tea.  
"Hey, and your violable friend?" I asked, realizing that we had lost sight of him.  
"Shit, let's get him." She said, taking my arm and pulling me.  
"Wait!" I drank all the drink I had left in the cup, and then I got carried away by her.  
"You'll end up feeling sick." Juliet warned me. "And you won't guess how hard it's to go from the mosh-pit to the WC."  
"Bleehh."

We went into the crowd to find the kid in question, and just then, Motionless In White took the stage, prompting screams and cheers from the audience. I really didn't expect to meet so many people there, I didn't know that they were already so well known. Juliet, growling and even grabbing my arm, led me to front row –she hated being around people, even more so if it was in a small space–, where we met Dan. He was serious, angry face, looking straight ahead.  
"Dan!" Called Juliet. "Where you were gone?"  
"Oh, nothing, I just met a friend." He answered, and then Motionless In White started playing as intro 'The whorror'.

Juliet and I were in the front row, jumping, headbanging, while Dan was already heavily involved in the mosh-pit. I looked at Ricky, paying attention to how his fingers moved over the strings; I hoped to learn some day to play bass. I looked up at his face, meeting his gaze fixed on me. I showed him an open smiled, raising my thumbs, and he replied with a smile.  
"Juliet!" I called my friend, screaming for being heard over the music. "Let's get into the circle pit!"

We join the people running in a circle, without stopping or looking back to avoid falling, until they pushed us out of the circle pit, against the people around it. They continued for about an hour, playing seven original songs and some covers. They closed the show with a song I had never heard before, until I recognized it after hearing some of the lyrics. It was I who had written that song, but didn't have the slightest idea that they already had prepared the music. Excited, I sang from the front row, even if my voice was neutralized by the sound present there.

_Paralyzed by my envy of the night, I am lost without you here and outside it looks like rain._  
_For the last time, I bleed myself dry tonight._  
_And nothing I could ever write, will help you understand this life._  
_There's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights._  
_The wax will drip as so as blood, romance is dead and all is lust._  
_You are the water in my lungs, we've lost it._  
_We are all alone._

Motionless In White thanked the audience and took their leave, picking up instruments and heading backstage.  
"Dan, are you coming?" Juliet asked. "To backstage, with the guys." The boy shrugged, and there were all three together. "Waaazzzuuup!" My friend greeted as we entered.  
"Hey, girls! What do you think?" Chris asked us, pushing an amp against the wall.  
"Brutally great!" We shouted in unison, and immediately went to hug everyone.  
"Ricky, can we talk a moment?" I asked after having completed the round of hugs.  
"Sure." He took my hand and led me through a backstage door, leaving to the rear entrance of the pub.

"I wanted to apologize for having behaved like a complete asshole." I sighed, breathing deeply. "Sorry, really. I was scared, and... confused, I didn't want to accept my own feelings." I apologized, looking into his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I understand it." He hugged me, breathing down my neck, and after a little away from me, he looked at the ground with a slight blush. "Then, well... would you want to, you know, be... my girlfriend?"

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	17. Chapter XVII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XVII.**

* * *

_Nothing to say, heh... I want reviews!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

At the time Emilie and Ricky left the backstage, TJ came with two bottles of Coke, that he left on the sofa on which the other boys were sitting.  
"You!" Dan shouted, looking at TJ with hatred.  
"Hello?" TJ asked, serious-faced and shocked.  
"You're a fucking asshole!" Dan jumped on TJ, punching him.  
"Motherfucker!" Balz approached them and vented his anger by kicking Dan's stomach, causing him to leave over TJ.  
"Stop it!" I shouted, pulling ahead of Balz, and helping Dan up. "Dan, leave, please." He turned his back and went away, cursing under his breath.

The boys had helped TJ to get up, and he sat on a sofa, one hand on his forehead, where he've been given the hit.  
"What's wrong with you two?" I asked sitting next to him, worried and angry at the same time.  
"Nothing." He answered, looking down.  
"Don't start with that, Thomas Joseph Bell, of course something happens!" I screamed, I hated that he never told me anything.  
"Sorry, but I can't..." Ryan gave me a bag of ice, I took it, thanking him with a smile, and put it on TJ's forehead to prevent more swelling. "Aaahh, fucking shit, it hurts!"  
"I'm sorry." My heart began to beat very fast, and I noticed myself shaking. I ordered myself to stop, and I couldn't help blushing. "Stay here with the ice while I help the boys."  
"No!"  
"TJ, don't contradict me." I sent him a dirty look and he stood there on the couch, and didn't stand up until it was all sorted and ready for each of them took their instruments and amplifiers home.

**–Emilie pov–**

Without another word, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Over words. Ricky held me by the waist closer to him to get stuck, and corresponding the kiss. I opened my mouth a little and passed a hand through his hair as he began to caress my tongue with his, feeling his warm breath, and my lip ring colliding with his.  
"Better leave it there." He whispered after a few minutes, now more flushed than before. "You want to spend the night at my home?"  
"I don't want to bother..." I said, but really couldn't wait to spend another night with him.  
"It wasn't a question." He smiled. "So I take the bass, and we go."

"Wait." I stopped him before he returned to enter the backstage. "Wouldn't it be... dangerous? I mean, it's almost twelve o'clock..."  
"While you're with me you'll be safe, don't worry about that." I smiled, relieved, and gave him a light kiss on the lips before handing back the door.

**–Juliet pov–**

"And you, what were you doing?" Angelo asked, as he saw Ricky and Emilie had returned.  
"Raping eviscerated babies." Emilie replied with a sadistic smile, and Ricky laughed.  
"You know you'll end telling me it all, in detail." I said to my friend, with a raised eyebrow.  
"We may be dating." She confessed, looking down, her cheeks flushed.  
"Congratulations!" I told them, hugging them both at once.

"Aha!" Balz shouted. "Ryan, I win the bet, you owe me fifteen dollars!"  
"Dammit!" He replied.  
"Okay, I better say nothing." Ricky looked at them with a raised eyebrow, wanting to seem upset, but the smile on his face won't go away.

"I'm going home now. Do I carry you, Jul?" TJ got up, picking up the guitar and putting it behind his back.  
"Yes, but you come to my apartment, all this made me worried."  
"Boh, if I'm okay."  
"You aren't alright, come with me, and don't argue."  
"Juliet's right." Chris said.  
"Okay, guys, I'm going with Juliet."

"Have all of you got how to go home?" Asked Angelo.  
"Emilie's coming with me." Ricky said.  
"We'll call a taxi. " TJ proposed.  
"No way. Balz, you take Chris and Ryan home, and I'll carry Jul and TJ in the van." Angelo organized.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Are you cold?" Ricky broke the silence, putting an arm over my back and placing his hand on my waist, while we made our way home together.  
"A little." I smiled, and he put his hoodie over my shoulders and went back to grab me as before, this time pulling me closer to him.  
He took the phone from his pocket and began to write something on it. After pressing a few keys, he showed me what he had written: 'Don't mention anything about vampires until we get home'. I looked at him, confused and scared, and he kept his cellphone to his pocket again.  
"In ten minutes we're at home." He kissed my forehead and got me almost completely calm. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

The rest of the way passed in complete silence, and we soon arrived at the old building –it must be from the late nineteenth or early twentieth century–, in which Ricky lived. He opened the gate and entered the elegant, high hall, and then pass the glass and ebony gate that separated the entrance from the stairs. I never imagined that an eighteen-year-old orphan could afford to live in a building like this. Although surely the fact of being a vampire would have something to do... right? He took my hand and led me to the elevator, in which then he pushed the button to go to the third floor. I looked in the mirror, fixing my hair as I could, until Ricky held me by the hips and pulled me to him, gently kissing me until the elevator doors opened. He took me to his apartment, closing the door and latch after entering, and turned on the hall light.

Walls papered in maroon, gray tile floor, ebony furniture, and antique lamps. What anyone could imagine as a vampire's home. He took me to his bedroom, painted black, but covered with posters of bands like AFI, Eighteen Visions, Cradle Of Filth, and mostly, HIM. He had a double bed –should I have expected to find a coffin in his room?–, a desk with a chair and a computer –not matching with the elegant antique look there prevailed–, a cabinet with mirror doors and a maroon sofa. On one wall was the only bedroom window, and with the blinds down and maroon curtains drawn.

"Now I get you something to sleep with." He said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, after leaving the bass standing on the floor, leaning against his desk.  
"Nononono, you don't, I sleep like this."  
"You're in my house so accept my rules." He approached me, giving me a kiss on the lips, and handed me what would be my pajamas. "Go to the bathroom to change, to the right of my room."  
I took off my clothes –including the hoodie that Ricky had lent me–, and got what he gave me: a Muse t-shirt, that came just until a little below my thighs. Damn pervert, I would be showing everything. I removed my eye make-up with toilet paper, soap and water, and once I was ready, I returned to the bedroom. Ricky was standing up, removing his eye make-up with a handkerchief, and with a white t-shirt and black pajama pants on.

"Tell me the truth." I said after leaving my clothes on the desk chair. "Was there any vampire after us when we left the show?"  
"There were two." He sighed, approaching me. "But being in the company of another of them, they won't attack." He paused, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. "They never steal food from others."  
"I'm not your meal, Mr. Olson." I replied, trying not to laugh and sounding defiant.  
"That's what you think."

**–Juliet pov–**

"Where do I sleep?" TJ asked, already sitting on my bed.  
"In my bed, I'm putting some blankets on the floor and I'll sleep there."  
"No way, I sleep on the floor, Juliet, I don't wanna be more trouble than I already am."  
"No way!" I complained. "You're my guest, I cannot let you sleep on the floor."  
"Juliet, damn, let me be right on this." He said seriously.  
"But... you are bruised..."  
"I'm fine, really. You see? The mark of the blow almost disappeared." He brushed his bangs from his forehead, and so it was.  
"No, TJ, you won't sleep on the floor." He picked me up and threw me on the bed, lying next to me.

"Problem solved!"  
"Anyway, I'm going to put on my pajamas." I got up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile, and went to the bathroom to change my clothes. After doind that, I returned to the bedroom and got into bed next to TJ. He opened the bed by the side on which he lay, and went inside. "Do you think to sleep dressed?"  
"No." He said and, already covered, removed his pants and dropped them to the ground.  
"TJ" He couldn't do that, no! I was beginning to blush, trying in vain to keep my mind away from certain thoughts.  
"Go to sleep." He closed my bed's canopy and turned off the light.  
"I'll lend you my father's pajamas, turn on the light." He hugged me, and I couldn't help but closing my eyes. He was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, and I felt I was going to melt from one moment to another.

"Sleep now, pervert."  
"I have no fault you sleep in boxers." He kissed my lips and stroked my face.  
"Come on, now seriously, you must be tired from the concert, sleep." I closed my eyes, it was comforting to be at his side. He was so silly... but that was what I most liked about him.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**When love met destruction - chapter XVIII**

* * *

_Soo I'm finally on holiday, so I guess I'll upload chapters more often. More sexual tension, muahahaha! And thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

He rushed over me, falling on the bed and holding me by the wrists while stroking my neck with his lips. I felt a chill, not knowing whether it was because of fear or because of the excitement. Or a mixture of both emotions. He rose to my lips, letting me breathe easy again and my wrists free.  
"You're beautiful." He whispered, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I shook my head, and he began to draw my neck with his fingers. "Mmm... Remind me not to do that again." He got off me and opened the bed while I sat on it and placed the t-shirt; it has already went up to my belly.  
"Umm, where do I sleep?" I asked, and he came to squat in front of me.  
"In bed with me." He replied, crossing my legs with his fingers and resting his chin between my knees.  
"How porn." I said with a smile.  
"It is too early for that." He smiled, looking down. "Come on, go to bed."

He went to turn off the light as I got into bed, and then he did the same. I kissed him and stroked his hair, and he hugged me. I let out a sigh, I would die for always being in his arms, safe and secure.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"And so do I." I rested my head on his chest, and soon I was falling asleep.

**–Juliet pov–**

I was almost falling down the bed when I woke the next morning, so I moved closer to the center of the bed and, when I noticed a hug around my waist, was when I remembered what had happened the previous day. I turned and saw him sleeping, disheveled and with his mouth ajar. I had a terrible desire to kiss him. I got rid of his embrace, and got out of bed.  
"Where you going?" I looked back and saw TJ in a position that made ?me want to throw myself on him brutally.  
"To the bathroom, I have to shower and comb." I gave him a leering, my hands on my hips, and trying to hold back. "So you put your clothes on while I'm not here."  
"Noooo, I don't want to, I'm fine here..." He reached out and grabbed my hand, and the sheet fell off the bed, revealing what I'd always wanted to see. "Stay." I felt my cheeks burning, so I focused my gaze on the ground, and gave in when he pulled my arm and brought me down upon him.

"TJ, cover, please." He leaned back, leaving me even more onto him, looking us both at the ceiling. I could feel everything, even that bulge I wanted and yet not.  
"You smell good." One hand grabbed me by the waist, while the other stroked my hair.  
"And I would smell better if you let me go take a shower." I complained, looking bad at him.  
"Only if I go too." He said grinning and winking at me.  
"No!" Now I wouldn't be able to get that away from head, and during all day I would be having dirty thoughts. During all day? During all the whole month! "How's the bruise?"  
"Well, you're a good nurse." He kissed my neck and, if it was costing me to control myself, it didn't help at all.

"I'll get a cream for it to heal sooner."  
"Nooo, a little moreee... please." I closed my eyes and let myself go, everyone seemed not to exist, it was just him and me.  
We were like that over an hour and when I turned –still on him–, I saw he was asleep. He was so lazy... I kissed his forehead and finally went to the shower. When I went back –already dressed and combed–, TJ was still asleep.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Rickyyy, let me five minutes more..." I complained, rolling over and covering my head with the pillow.  
"Come ooon, it's already after eleven and a half." He insisted, uncovering me.  
"Aww, but it's very early." I kept complaining.  
"You know I don't understand what you say if you cover your face with the pillow?" I uncovered myself, and turned to him.  
"That I'm sleepy and it's too early!"  
"You're going to get out of bed, by hook or by crook." He rose, standing at the foot of the bed.

"What... what are you doing?" Without answering, he grabbed my ankles and pulled me, and I grabbed the sheets so he wouldn't throw me down. "Aaahh, your fucking life, Ricky Olson!" I screamed and fell to the ground immediately afterwards, with the sheets included.  
"Ahh, I told you." He laughed and sat down beside me, putting my hair behind my ear. "Come to have breakfast." He kissed me passionately, until we needed air again. "And place your shirt, one isn't made of stone."  
"Wh.. what?" He got up and left the room, and then I realized that I had the t-shirt showing my belly. Again. "Shit!"

I placed the damn shirt and fixed my hair the best I could before leaving the room, looking for Ricky. Soon I found him in the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. I noticed that on the table was a silver tray with muffins and chocolate on it.  
"Did you make breakfast?" I asked rhetorically, with a smile, and he nodded while leaving the bottle and two glasses on the table. "How cute!" I hugged him, pressing my lips to his.  
"Juliet told me you liked the chocolates and muffins, and.. well..." He excused himself, blushing. I smiled openly, and began to eat breakfast.

After breakfast and order the kitchen –for much he refused to allow me to help him–, we went to the living room and sat on the couch hugging each other, while he smoked. He rose to leave what remained of the cigarette in the ashtray, and then turned to me.  
"Want to watch a movie or something?" I nodded with a smile on my face. "Which?" He bent down, looking in a drawer where he had saved the dvds.  
"Nekromantik". I said, putting myself by his side.  
"That thing is brutally horrible and disgusting." He laughed, with a grimace of disgust, while I took a look at the films he had.  
"Oohh, Sleepy Hollow!" I exclaimed as I saw it.  
"You like it?" He looked at me with wide eyes and half smile.  
"It's my favorite movie!"

We watched Sleepy Hollow, hugging each other while eating chocolate chip cookies filled with strawberry; he was like me, he didn't gain weight for much he ate. The movie ended and I was now lying across the sofa, my head resting on Ricky's lap.  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked, starting to play with my hair.  
"Sleeeep." I turned around, standing face to him, and hugging his hips.  
"You're hurting me." I looked at him, questioning, and he rolled his eyes. "There..." I quickly realized what he meant, and couldn't help blushing.  
"It's okay, I won't sleep if you can wake me up totally." I suggested, putting on all fours on the couch.

"I feel like, more than you know." He said with a half smile, caressing my hand.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I don't wanna do you any harm, and you know." He looked into my eyes and quickly looked down at my hands.  
"Aww, don't worry about it. If you hurt me, so I tell you and it's done..."

**–Juliet pov–**

"TJ ... TJ ..." I called him, but he didn't answer, so I assumed that he was still slept. "You don't know how much I have the urge to kiss you, to feel your touch, to tell you once that I like you, to be able to spend more time with you, to be attached to you... But I'm an idiot, I'm not able to tell you." I sighed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast for us two. Back in my room, TJ was already awake and dressed.  
"What time is it?"  
"Twelve o'clock." I left the tray on my desk and sat on the bed beside him. "Eat something."  
"Thanks." He took the box of chocolate chip cookies, taking one from inside. "Open your mouth." I did what he told me, and he gave me a piece of biscuit.

"I know how to eat."  
"I know, but I want to give you to eat." Would he be aware of how dirty it sounded that phrase?  
"Silly. What do you wanna do?"  
"I have to go back to my house to leave the guitar there, and then go to Ricky's home for a videogame. Then we can eat something together, what do you think?"  
"Okidoki, seems very well to me." I hugged him, and he smiled.  
"Ready?"

We arrived home at just under half an hour, and he led me to the fifth floor of this huge and elegant old building. I've never had occasion to visit his house, and the truth is that I was amazed to be there.  
"You have a nice house." I said truthfully when we entered his apartment.  
"Yeah, well... I show you my room?"  
"Sure." I nodded and followed him to his bedroom with a double bed, a desk, three guitars and two amplifiers, a computer, and many posters of punk bands. "Look, you need so much space in the bed, huh?"  
"I like to experience different positions." He replied, leering at me.  
"Your pervert."  
"Aaaalways. Let's go to Ricky's home, he lives in the third floor."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	19. Chapter XIX

**When love met destruction. - chapter XIX.**

* * *

_Hi! I only wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the messages, they mean a lot to us! And sorry for the delay. I won't upload the new chapter of "There's no sympathy for the dead" until tomorrow, because right now I'm quite tired, and I have to change some things in that chapter._

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

Ricky grabbed my shoulders to take me closer to hip, and I sat on his lap, resting my hands on his chest, and he his in my waist. He gathered his lips to mine, stroking and licking. The kiss was long and sweet, until his lips parted a bit of mine to run out of breath, and held me tight, as if trying not to miss me. He lowered his head resting on my right shoulder, while his hands rested gently on my waist, and mine hugged his back. I could feel his warm breath on my ear, one hand of his hands went up to my neck, caressing me. When parting a little, I lay on the couch with him over me, resting his hands on both sides of my head. He kissed me, a passionate, wet kiss that made me melt. Passing one of my hands for his neck, he moved closer to me and I kissed his neck, brushing it with my teeth, and I felt how his breathing grew in intensity.

With a touch, he pulled my shirt, and passed both hands beneath it, stroking me gently and slowly, which made ?me have to bite my lip to remain silent. I walked his back with my fingers inside his shirt, then my hands went down to his ass, pushing it slowly toward me, getting his body closer against mine, making me notice every inch of his body over me. I took off his shirt, and he also got rid of mine. I put one of my hands inside his underwear, stroking him, while the other ran along his back. Ricky closed his eyes and trespassed my underwear with one hand, stroking me gently, and then beginning to come into me with one finger.

I held my breath and, just then, the doorbell rang. Ricky threw his head back, into a frustrated sigh. I left on him and put on my clothes, and he did the same.  
"Damn, this is already surreal." He complained, walking to the front door.

**–Juliet pov–**

"Juliet?" Ricky said when he finally opened the door.  
"Juliet?" Was heard in the background, that voice was...  
"Emilie?"  
"Ricky and Emilie?" TJ asked.  
"Juliet?" Emilie said in greeting as she reached the entrance.  
"Emilie?"  
"TJ!" Shouted TJ suddenly, making everyone of us –including himself– started to laugh.

"And you here?" Ricky asked, looking at TJ.  
"Amnesia, man, I lent it to you a month ago." He answered, giving him a nudge.  
"Yesyesyesyes, I lent you World of Warcraft to install it and haven't heard of it."  
"It's Balz who has it, duuuuh."  
"Fuck, it's true. Yet I haven't finished the whole Amnesia, give me one more week."  
"Weeeeell." TJ rolled his eyes, then turned to me. "Are we going to have lunch?"  
"Okay. Wanna come?" I asked the couple; then Emilie would have to tell me all the details.

They both stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, I couldn't tell if they had something to hide, or that they were discussing with each other my invitation.  
"Sure." Ricky said with a grin, grabbing Emilie's waist, then the four of us went to a Chinese restaurant Chinese to have lunch.

We finished the meal, and TJ took me to half my way home, then continue to his.  
"Well, here we part." He shrugged and sounding somewhat melodramatic.  
"Yeah, take care." I waved goodbye, ready to go now.  
"Juliet... well..." I stopped my step, turning to him, questioning.  
"What?" I fixed my gaze on his, also fixed on my eyes.  
"Nothing." He smiled, turned and left.

When I got home and went to my room, the smell of his cologne still filled the air. I opened the window and changed the sheets, that could get me serious sequelae. And we were friends... nothing more. I sat at my desk to study, until four in the afternoon when my phone rang.  
"Dan! How are you?"  
"Hey, can we meet to talk?"  
"Sure, where and when?"  
"In one hour ahead of the guillotine."  
"Okay, see you."

I combed my hair back and went quickly to avoid being late. When I found this strange place, Dan was already there waiting for me.  
"Hi! What's up?" I greeted him, smiling as he kept looking at my neck and arms. "Dan!"  
"Ah, dammit! Nothing, nothing."  
"They didn't bite me, I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "By the way, what's wrong with you and TJ?"  
"My issues." He replied, looking away to nowhere in particular.  
"TJ isn't a vampire, if that can reassure you." Dan's smile faded, and his eyes widened.  
"How innocent you are." He said seriously.

"Do you miss her?"  
"Losing a sister is never easy."  
"I believe you." I hugged him, trying make him not feel bad. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"  
"What happened at the concert. Stay out of my fights, okay?"  
"Okay, sorry." He smiled, resting a hand on my head.  
"Take care."  
"I will. Want to go for a drink?"  
"No, thanks... I have to go." We said goodbye and I hurried home, praying that none of them saw me.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Nothing, I'm here, at home with Jul." I told Ricky on the phone, next Friday afternoon. "My parents are at the restaurant, and Josh was the whole afternoon at Ryan's home."  
"Cool. I've been home all afternoon, almost finished the game that TJ lent me." He said from the other side of the phone.  
"Emilie, I I have to go home now." Interrupted Juliet, sitting next to me in the lounge.  
"Aweeee. Are you coming for a while to keep me company, Ricky?" I proposed, while Juliet grabbed her purse.  
"Of course, in no time I'm there." Then I heard my door open.  
"Josh has just arrived, I'm going to say hello." I got up off the couch, heading for the door of the room, with Juliet following me.  
"Umm, do you want me to come anyway?"  
"Sure!" I exclaimed, leaving the hall. "Josh doesn't have to enter my room now that..."

We both were paralyzed when we saw that who was watching us from the front door wasn't my brother, but Liza. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket, quickly pressing the three times the button with the number five, three the one with the four, and four the bottom of the nine, sending it to Ricky.  
"What the hell is doing the retarded here?" Juliet complained, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms; I'd forgotten that she didn't know the hidden identity of Liza.  
"How did you get in?" I asked, fear in my eyes.  
"It's not hard to pick a lock." Liza took a hairpin, looking at it with a sinister smile.  
"Hadn't you come to terms with Ricky?" I stepped back, grabbing Juliet's hand.  
"Something like that... until that bitch stole my TJ." She fixed her glare on my friend, who was almost impassible.

"Hello? I didn't steal anything, we're just friends." Juliet defended herself. "He surely got tired of someone like you."  
"I'll kill you, bitch." She hissed, her eyes growing more and more anger, emanating hatred.  
Juliet kicked her in the ankle, winning time while Liza crouched in pain, and we ran to close ourselves on the pantry, shutting the door without turning on the light.  
"And if we escape away from home?" Juliet suggested quietly.  
"No, it would be worse." I bit my tongue, afraid to reveal that 'secret' that even I shouldn't know. "It's late at night... Also, I've been able to send a message to Ricky."  
"Good. When she opens the door, we throw ourselves against her for tackling." I found it odd that she didn't want to fight back directly, would she know something?

And then, the doorknob moved. Without even looking, we took momentum and we threw ourselves on the vampire.  
"Heeeey, are you okay?" That voice... I lift my eyes and found my friend and me against TJ and Ricky, who looked at us with a reassuring smile.  
"It seemed strange to me that the two of us only could get Liza to take a step back." Juliet said, laughing.  
"She ran as she saw us coming." TJ informed us, stroking Juliet's hair.

"She didn't do anything to you, right?" We went to the room to sit on sofas, while Ricky checked my arms and neck –free of scratches–, and TJ did the same with Juliet.  
"No, she didn't touch, you can be calm." I said rolling my eyes, smiling as Ricky kissed my hand.  
"Dude, you take care of Juliet and I stay here with Emilie?" Proposed Ricky, passing an arm around my shoulders.  
"Umm, you can spend the night here, this is a sofa-bed." I got off the couch, wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer, and took Juliet's hand to stand up.  
"We're going to put on pajamas, you guys take something from my brother's closet."

* * *

**_Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki._**


	20. Chapter XX

**When love met destruction. - chapter XX.**

* * *

_I decided to upload this one now while I'm waiting for the Creatures music video to be released, and because I'm motivated because of the reviews and the message an Anon sent me on Tumblr. I warn you, this chapter contains sexxx. Thanks for the reviews, and hope you like it!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

"Soo you did it with Ricky yet?" Juliet hinted at me, while preparing dinner, after putting our pajamas on.  
"No." I replied, sending her a dirty look. "And you with TJ, huh?"  
"Whaaaaaaat!" She screamed, dropping a glass, luckily it was plastic. "We're just friends." She excused herself as she picked the glass and began to blush.  
We came back to the living room with the dinner –pizza, cookies, muffins and Coke– on a tray, and there were the boys talking, with the TV on, and fell silent as they saw us coming. I chose not to ask anything, so I left the tray on the table and sat down next to Ricky.

"What are you watching?" I asked, taking a piece of pizza.  
"Bible Black, man, I didn't know hentai was emited at ten at night." TJ replied with a perverted smile when starting at a sex scene pretty hardcore.  
"TJ, yuck, turn it off!" Juliet complained, looking for the TV remote.  
"What do you mean with 'yuck'? Sex is a natural thing!"  
"I don't see very natural those proportions they have." Ricky said.  
"The truth is that you can die if they put into you something like that." I said, laughing.  
"Aaaahhh, enough, sick!" Screamed Juliet. "Give me the damn remote!"

Finally we agreed, and we watched A Clockwork Orange. We turned on the lights when the movie ended, and after washing what we used for dinner, I helped them open the sofa bed.  
"Are you sure you don't mind that I spent the night here?" Juliet asked, getting into bed with TJ.  
"While you don't stain the sheets..." TJ threw me a pillow, and I laughed and threw it back. "Goodnight."  
"Good niiiiight." They said in unison, and I immediately went with Ricky to my bedroom.

**–Juliet pov–**

"TJ... can I tell you something?" I broke our silence.  
"Sure." He hugged me.  
"Liz told us that I had stolen you." I thanked the light was already off, because I felt my cheeks burning, and his embrace didn't help at all. "What did she mean by that?"  
"The truth."  
"What!" TJ began to laugh, stroking my hair.  
"Don't get nervous."  
"I don't." I defended myself, but we both knew that I was lying fatal.  
"You're shaking, and are brutally flushed." How did he knew that I that was red? "The light of the moon, you know..." He continued, as if reading my mind.  
"Not that I'm nervous, it's only that I'm cold." I apologized, and then he got closer to me.  
"You wouldn't have to be cold now, but you're still shaking."  
"Boh."

I felt his breath on my lips, he was so close... I told myself not to do it, I would repent later, but his lips were so close to mine that if I stretched a little I could touch them. And I couldn't wait any longer. I put together our lips, uniting in a sweet and loving kiss.  
"Jul... why you kissed me?" He asked, after we parted inches.  
"Because... well.. would you care not to ask, and just kiss me!" It started as something sweet, and gradually became increasingly active. TJ moved, standing me over him, and I leaned my hands on his chest while he held me by the waist.  
"We should stop." He said, pulling his mouth to mine.  
"Why?" I complained.  
"Don't you feel it?" At that point I could see he was smiling from ear to ear.

I pressed a little closer to him, and suddenly I knew what he meant. In my head I could think of only one thing, and that thing was not to drool right there.  
"Sorry." I went off him and lay down beside him.  
What was I had done? I meant nothing to him, who would quickly be dating a more beautiful and less shy and innocent girl, forgetting everything that had happened tonight. But I wouldn't, in some ways I'm glad I kissed him, although in my head, my inner voice wouldn't stop calling me stupid.  
"Jul?" He called me, keeping me from my thoughts. "You was lost in time."  
"I was thinking, sorry." He smiled, patting my cheek. "Do you think Liza is one of them?" I said, changing the subject, although I didn't know if it was good idea, and I noticed that TJ stiffened.

"One of whom?"  
"Of... the vampires."  
"Nah, baby." He replied, hugging me. "That doesn't exist, and don't worry, if so you know I'll protect you."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." I stuck to TJ, who gave me a kiss. I didn't know why, but his heat and smellt made ?my eyelids began to feel heavy, and I ended up falling asleep, still clinging to him.

**–Emilie pov–**

I sat in bed after closing the door, puffing and passing my hands through my hair.  
"Are you okay?" Ricky sat beside me, stroking my hand gently.  
"No, dammit, I have fear. She'll come back, and there will be a time when you won't arrive in time and she'll kill me, or Satan knows what."  
"Not if I kill her before." He said, sounding quite serious.  
"No, Ricky, you can't..."  
"I kill, or they kill you. And I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you." He softened his voice, hammering his big blue eyes on mine, and then kissed me gently. "Let me take me all your fears." He kissed me again, this time longer.  
"Okay." I whispered, and then put together again my lips with his without losing a second.

I leaned back in bed with one hand on Ricky's nape to bring him with me. I hugged him with my legs to get him closer to me; he slowly took over my lips and the kisses were intensifying as our bodies were closer to each other, and took more heat. Ricky was now caressing my tongue with his, and laying a hand on each side of my head as I walked his back with my hands. I was slowly raising his shirt, enjoying the feel of every inch of his skin, which was progressively increasing in temperature, like mine. I turned, now pushing Ricky to get over him. I went from his lips to his jaw, then his neck. I licked it up and down, giving the occasional soft bite, noting his breath.

I separated from him a little to remove his t-shirt, and then I kissed him again while I drew with my fingers his chest –with two roses tattooed on it– and his stomach, holding back my hands were to below. Ricky grabbed my butt with both hands, putting me closer to him and making me notice that bulge under his pants. He raised his hands, and with them my nightgown, which I removed and threw to the ground. I bit the elastic of his pants, putting them down with my the teeth to remove them, then dump his socks. I licked his belly, up his stomach, his chest, neck and jaw. He held my face to reattach his lips to mine, making me lie down on the bed.

He got over me, kissing my neck gently while fighting with the closing of my bra. I helped him to get it off, and he began to kiss and caress me, as I tried to remain silent. After a while, we were both naked, and me over him. I bit his shoulder and collarbone, and then kiss his neck, and then I separated from him to open the drawer of my bedside table, pulling a condom from it. I gave it to Ricky, who opened it and put it on, and then I got on him.  
"Are you sure?" I nodded, smiling. "If it hurts or something, tell me."  
I kissed him again not to worry, as my hands rested on his shoulders. At first it hurt a little, but I soon got used until it stopped hurting. After a grueling minutes, I began to notice a warmth flooding through me, reaching my peak when I felt that heat flow in me, and Ricky joining me.

Exhausted, we separated a little from each other and Ricky took off the condom, making it a knot and leaving it on my nightstand. He lay in bed, sweating and breathing hard, like me, who rested my head on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart, while he stroked my hair.  
"How was it?" He asked, his chest heaving, trying to regain normal rhythm.  
"Brutal." I said with a smile, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"I'm gonna throw that, you get already in bed." He got up and put on boxers, then go to the bathroom to throw the condom in the trash.  
I put on my underwear and got into bed, only with a sheet covering me, because my body temperature hadn't fallen yet. Then Ricky went back and lay down beside me after turning off the bedroom light.  
"I love you." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.  
"So do I." I crouched beside him, resting my hands on his chest, and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	21. Chapter XXI

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXI.**

* * *

_No comments. Write us a review, dsmfhsdgj!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

I woke up in TJ's arms, he was so cute sleeping... I didn't move at all, I liked to see him sleeping.  
"Are you going to be looking at me during all day?" He said in a hoarse voice, startling me. I wanted to rape him, he was so... so hot.  
"You were very cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."  
"I was watching you sleep, but when I saw you waking I closed my eyes again." He replied with a wry smile.  
"You silly." I said smiling.  
He stretched like a lazy cat, and I couldn't resist and tickle him. TJ got control and stood over me, holding my hands.  
"Too bad, Juliet." He gave me a kiss on my lips, then my neck.  
"TJ..." It was all I could say, since then he ran his hands under my shirt.

"You want me to stop?" We both had fast breathing by kissing, but I knew that TJ wouldn't want to do anything while I didn't want to.  
"Yes, please." He left on me, lying next to me.  
"You always leave me in the middle of work." He said laughing.  
"Sorry." I apologized, beginning to blush, he laughed and stroked my hair. "TJ, why do you do this?"  
"These are things of mine, someday I'll tell you. And you, why you kissed me?" I covered myself with the blanket and shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Be careful what you do down there, if you touch my friend this time I won't stop."  
"TJ, don't say that!" He got under the sheets and kissed me again, then whispered something I couldn't understand. "What did you say?"

"That I'll protect you." Although having said that, I felt that before he whispered something else, but it might be something from my imagination.  
"Thanks."  
"You don't have to thank me, little girl."  
"I'm not a little girl." I complained tickling him at the waist, and he kissed me again.  
"You're right, your body has nothing little."  
"Will you give me a heart attack?" I said, getting increasingly nervous.  
"Then I would get your corpse." He answered, laughing.  
"Yuck!"  
"I prefer you lively and warm."

"Pervert." I kissed him again softly.  
"Always."  
"Well, very bad." I scolded him, laughing. "Don't ever change, TJ."  
"You contradict yourseeeeeeelf."  
"Yes, do you mind?"  
"No, it's okay."  
"TJ, silly."  
"Noooooooo."  
"Yeeeeeees." I insisted, laughing.  
"I have you." He said, hugging me and getting me closer to him. I wanted to say he'd always had me, and that I wanted to know when would he notice.

"TJ, promise me you'll protect Emilie." I whispered, looking down.  
"I can't."  
"TJ! Emilie need us ..."  
"Wait, let me explain before you scold me. I can't because I promised you that I would protect you."  
"It's she who's in danger."  
"You too, don't you remember that Liz went for both? Plus, Emilie has Balz. And Ricky."  
"Yeah, I guess." I relaxed. "They make a good couple, I hope to find someone like that." I continued, looking into his eyes.  
"You'll see you will." I didn't want to touch that topic, so I hit him again, hugging and kissing him.

"Indeed, Jul, I never saw you with any boy."  
"I'm not looking boyfriend, so nothing."  
"Do you like this Dan guy?" I could feel tense as he said that question.  
"No, although he does like me."  
"I had imagined." TJ turned, staring at the ceiling. "On the way he talked to you." He smiled. "So you don't like him?"  
"No, Dan is a good friend, but I like someone else."  
"Who?"  
"He'll have to discover it for himself."

My phone rang, I assumed it was Chris, since we though about meeting at twelve for me to lend him a hand with Annabel.  
"Soo... at twelve?" He asked.  
"Sure. Are you prepared to see Annabel?" I said with an insinuating tone.  
"I suppose, but I'm quite nervous."  
"That's normal, but don't worry, everything will be fine." TJ hugged me and began to tickle me, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Jul, are you okay?" Chris laughed at my sudden attack of uncontrollable laughter.  
"Yes, sorry. TJ, stop!"  
"TJ! Oooh, that sounds like love."  
"No! It's that we spent night at Emilie's home..."  
"Yesyesyes, excuses. See you at twelve."

"I have to go home and take a shower, later I'm seeing Chris." I told TJ after hanging up, letting go of his embrace.  
"But it's ten o'clock in the morning..." He complained.  
"Yes, but I have to do many things." I sat down, and he with me.  
"Juliet." He grabbed my waist and pulled me back, causing both of us fell on the couch. "Can I walk you home?"  
"It's not necessary."  
"Yes, it is, don't to contradict me."  
"It's okaaaaay, but let me go change my clothes." I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and comb my hair, and coming back to the living room, TJ was already dressed.

We arrived at my home shortly after, about half past ten. Still had an hour until I would meet Chris.  
"Well, I'm going to shower." I told TJ, heading to the bathroom.  
"Can I go with you?" He suggested with a perverted smile.  
"No!"  
"Okaaaaaay, but I go after you." I kissed him and went into the bathroom.  
The shower was feeling great, but I couldn't stop thinking about all TJ's kisses and caresses. I hated my imagination, I couldn't stop imagining what would happen if I left the bathroom without any clothes on, and how it would be to spend the day alone in my house with TJ. I left the shower, got dressed and combed my hair, and I found TJ sitting on my bed.

After TJ was already prepared for, I offered him some food and went to the kitchen for cookies and juice.  
"I'm sorry for not having prepared anything, but we don't have much time." I apologized.  
"Don't worry."

**–Emilie pov–**

I awoke to the sound of falling water. Rain? Without opening still my eyes, I touched my bed, finding myself alone. I opened my eyes slowly, uncomfortable with clarity, and then I realized that the sound was the shower. I grabbed the blanket and covered my head up, I didn't feel like getting up, laziness defeated me. Ricky's smell still covered my bed, it was so nice... I remembered everything that happened last night, it was perfect, and to remember that Ricky was in the shower right now just made me have inappropriate thoughts. I closed my eyes, letting me off to sleep still felt, and the next thing I remember was noticing Ricky's warm hand stroking my cheek.  
"What time is it?" I asked, trying to open my eyes again.  
"Twelve twenty." He answered me with a kiss on the cheek.

I rubbed my eyes, then finally being able to open them, and meeting Ricky there, dressed and combed, and as perfect as ever. He sepaarated his bangs in front of his eyes; he had a strange haircut, short in the back, half shaved at the sides, and side bangs to just below his chin, but it was beautiful. I ran a hand through his hair, still a little wet from the recent shower, and he sat on the bed.  
"Come on, get up." I shook my head.  
"Force me". I looked at him defiantly, and he raised an eyebrow. Then I remembered what happened the last time he pulled me out of bed. "Okay, nononono, I get up."

I got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and then we went to the kitchen, passing before through the living room. Empty. There was no sign of Juliet, or TJ; it was all –including the sofa-bed–, picked up, as if nobody had spent the night here.  
"I don't know what have made ?these two, alone all night." Ricky said, sitting on a chair in the kitchen while I prepared orange juice.  
"I'll know it." I said with a smile, giving Ricky a glass of juice and sitting with him. "Hmmm, should I prepare food yet?"  
"Whatever." I got up, rummaging in the fridge and pulling out from it something to eat. "Again, pizza?"  
"I can't cook, okay?" I screamed, and he laughed.

**–Juliet pov–**

It was twelve when we were in front Chris' store, where he and Annabel were already waiting.  
"Hi, Jul!" I was greeted by them two in unison.  
"Well, what was. Annabel, Chris likes you. And Chris, Annabel likes you." I went straight to the point.  
"Juliet!" Chris yelled, blushing. "Annabel, errr..." Annabel kissed him, and then I left them alone.

Without realizing it, walking around aimlessly we ended up at the place where Dan had taken me a few days ago, in the field with the guillotine in the middle. Then I saw TJ fall suddenly.  
"Dan, no!" TJ took him off, kicking him.  
"Juliet, go." He ordered me with a strange glow in his eyes.  
"You killed her, you motherfucker!" Dan shouted, returning to kick TJ, and then I saw a near tree began to burn. "I will burn you alive, if I can use that term with a bloodsucker."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	22. Chapter XXII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXII.**

* * *

_First of all, sorry for the delay, but the thing is that we've only have written this one and two more chapters so far, and I don't know how much it'll last to finish another chapter, because now we're in holiday, and we're writting this via Facebook. As always, thanks for the reviews and for the messages on my Tumblr! And, by the way, my friend Alex is starting a MIW fic, so check his fanfiction account (AlexSykes)!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

After lunch, we returned to the room and sat on the couch. We took a while to 'our issue', when my cell phone –on the table of the living room– began to ring. I left Ricky, reaching the phone, and answering without even looking at the screen.  
"What." I replied, moody, I hated being interrupted when I was busy.  
"Emilie, I'm Liz." Oh, Satan, what have I done to deserve this?  
"Fuck you." I said in the same tone, rude and cutting, ready to hang.  
"No, wait!" She shouted. "It's TJ, he's in danger, he's fighting a guy who seems to know quite..." She paused, I guess avoiding mention of vampires, assuming that I didn't know TJ was one of them. "...A guy who's dangerous."  
"Where?" I asked, alarmed.  
"In the guillotine. TJ's friends know where is it. Please, you must help, I don't..." I hung up and started dialing Josh's number.

"What happens?" Ricky asked me, surprised, and I covered his mouth with one hand.  
"Heeeey." I heard my brother from the other side of the phone.  
"Josh, listen, Liz just called me, telling me that TJ is fighting a dangerous guy for vampires where a guillotine." I said quickly, no time to lose.  
"I'm going over there right now. Don't worry."  
"No! Come home, I'm with Ricky." I interrupted.  
"I was coming, get out and within a minute I'm there and pick you up." I hung up and grabbed Ricky's hand.

**–Juliet pov–**

TJ looked at me worried, it couldn't be happening. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes, but when I looked I saw nothing. It would be an animal, so I thought no further importance. TJ punched Dan, who made him a small cut on the cheek with a knife he had pulled from his pocket. Seeing his wound being closed, I didn't doubt that he actually was a vampire. I wanted to get in the middle of those two, but I knew TJ won't let me, although I wished with all my might that this will end now.  
"You killed my sister and now you want Juliet!"  
"I didn't kill Amy." Dan's eyes reflect pain and anger.  
"You did." Dan hit TJ to where the fire was spreading, pointing him with the knife, which TJ caught and threw to the fire.

"No! She's alive, she's one of us. We did it to protect her from so much pain, and save her."  
"What did you do?" Dan was getting angrier, you could see in his eyes.  
"We bit her." TJ received another punch by Dan, who pushed him.  
"Motherfucker, I don't believe you, and if I did I just would say that in fact you killed her anyway."

"Dan." A short girl with dark brown straight hair came out of the bushes.  
"Amy!" It was obvious that she was his sister, and seeing her only made Dan's rage increase. "What you did do to her!"  
"Dan, mom and dad chose it." She said, trying to calm his brother.  
"Why?"  
"You know I'm gifted, and also they didn't want in any way my death."  
"They're using you!" Dan pulled out another knife from his pocket, running to TJ, ready to stab his heart.

I couldn't let that happen, so I ran and pushed TJ, causing Dan to stab the knife in my arm. After all I could see was blood, and hear distant voices while my vision blurred and everything around me turned black.

**–Emilie pov–**

We arrived at the just time when we TJ saw kneeling in front of Juliet, with a deep wound in his arm and her stare blank.  
"Oh, Satan, what happened here!" I shouted, holding the cold hand of my friend.  
"More of you? Fucking cult!" I turned to the source of that scream, meeting Dan a few yards from us. It couldn't be, was he the dangerous dude that Liza had mentioned over the phone?  
"You! Motherfucker!" Josh yelled, ready to jump on him.  
"I'd rather die than be trapped by a fucking plague of bloodsuckers." He growled through clenched teeth, and fled into the trees burning, surrounding most of the meadow where we were. Ricky and Josh were going to go after him, when TJ came to our attention.

"We have no time. The knife was dipped in poison." TJ said, expressionless and eyes absent.  
"Quick." Josh picked her up. "We go to the hospital, before the fire caught us."  
"No time, hell, half an hour, she..." TJ continued, letting the silence end his sentence.  
"And you can't remove the poison?" I asked the guys when we were in my brother's car, leading Juliet's house.  
"It has already entered the blood, and once we taste her blood... The thing could worsen dramatically." TJ replied in the back seat along with Ricky and Juliet on their legs.  
"Then there's only one way to fix it." Ricky said, making a tourniquet with his belt.

**–Juliet pov–**

I opened my eyes a little, I felt very weak. I could hear voices I soon distinguished: TJ, Ricky, Emilie and Balz. I was able to tell that I was in my bed, as if just awakened from a nightmare. But the sting in my arm was more than real.  
"I can't." TJ said.  
"Will you let her die?" I heard Emilie say in a hysterical tone.  
"TJ, you have to." Ricky insisted.  
"But... I would fuck up her life, and also I can't, my parents would have to do it."  
"Your parents wouldn't accept create another in the same year, fuck, and being you their son it wouldn't be as bad as if Balz or me did it." Ricky continued.  
"TJ, man, do it of a fucking time." Balz said.

"TJ ..." I said, knowing what they were talking about. "Do it." What little I could see was that everyone had their eyes fixed on me.  
"But they will kill you if I do it..." He excused himself.  
"I'll run away, don't worry about that. I want to live, TJ, and I don't want to see you sad because of me."  
"Go out!" TJ shouted, and they three obeyed him, closing the door when they were in the hallway.  
TJ came up to my neck, I could see his fangs gleamed, and the next thing I felt was a twinge in my neck.

**–Emilie pov–**

We left TJ and Juliet alone, and Josh took us back home; Ricky insisted on coming with us so he could protect me. I was worried about Juliet. I had full confidence in TJ, but it's still unavoidable to worry when your best friend has just been turned into a vampire. My parents were as usual in the restaurant, so we didn't have to worry about.  
"What now?" I asked, taking into account the consequences that would bring TJ and Juliet what just happened.  
"Run away. And I with them." My brother replied, turning to his bedroom and being followed by Ricky and me. "TJ has been my best friend for years, I can't leave him alone in this."  
"I'm going too." I said seriously.  
"No!" Josh yelled, opening the closet at once.  
"As we are in the same situation!" I argued, speaking in the same tone of voice as him.  
"No, Emilie, you..."

"I don't give a fuck about not being a vampire, Josh. I won't allow my brother and my best friend go to nowhere, and who knows what you'll have to be through, and me staying here and do nothing."  
"Okay." He sighed. "I'll tell mom and dad you left school and you came to live with me in Los Angeles. Anyway I was planning to go to live alone later this year."  
"Then I am also going." Ricky said, looking away to the ground. "I like to keep my promises."  
"Well, then take what you need and put it in the trunk of my car. Then we go by your house, Ricky, and shortly before dawn we visit Juliet, which would already have been awakened." Josh organized.

Josh and I got the essentials and put it in the trunk, then went to Ricky's house for him to do the same. I went with him to his apartment, while Josh stayed in the car, and we got what he wanted to take in a backpack.  
"Emilie, are you aware that you're renouncing to it all? I mean, you have to leave everything back..." He said, looking into my eyes.  
"But I'll spend the rest of my life with the people I love most, and besides, I was always looking for something to fight, and now that I've found it, I won't let go. And maybe one day I can become one of you."  
"We'll discuss this matter later." Ricky kissed me gently, and immediately descended to the exterior of the building.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	23. Chapter XXIII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXIII.**

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but now the fic is progressing very slowly... Thanks for all the reviews, the comments on my Deviantart and the messages on my Tumblr!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

Hours later I woke up, feeling my throat so dry that it was starting to hurt. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I no longer felt any pain at all. TJ was still sitting beside me, holding a glass between his hands.  
"Drink." He ordered, offering the cup to me.  
"What is that? Blood!"  
"Yes, it's from the hospital. The heads of other clans own the hospital and they spend fifty percent of donated blood to the vampires."  
"Thanks." I said, sipping slowly.

"July, I'm sorry."  
"Why? I'm fine, and you know I'll fix as to what to ran away."  
"You won't be alone. Balz, Ricky, Emilie and I are going too."  
"I have more chances if I run on my own, and it would be far less suspicious. My parents have companies all around the world, and certainly I can get some of the keys to their homes."  
"I don't care." He hugged me, stroking my hair. "I won't leave you alone." I returned the hug and kissed him. "Juliet, I love you."  
"TJ, I love you too." I admitted, blushing.

"So... will you be my girlfriend?" He proposed after another kiss.  
"Sure! So that was a jealous rage?"  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean, from when you were mad at me..."  
"A man never admits his mistakes."  
"That's a yes." I jumped over and kissed him, I've never felt so good; TJ grabbed my waist and kissed me again.

"We should go, take your things. Emilie, Ricky and Balz were to pack, they'll come with us."  
"And the others?"  
"Chris, Angelo and Ryan have nothing to do with it and it would be unfair for them to be thrown in this mess, so they stay."  
"And my parents?"  
"They'll know it when they return. They're important people, so they know of our existence."  
"What about you?"  
"They can't catch me, or they'll kill me. And as for my family, nothing will happen, but they'll just hate me for the rest of our lives. I'm not worth anything, for breaking the rules in such a way."  
"Sorry." I didn't want anything bad happen to him, much less that it would be all my fault. "What if I surrender?"  
"No, they would torture you to death, Juliet!" He shouted.  
"But... you..."  
"I didn't like anything they forced me to do." He excused himself, shrugging.  
"TJ..." At that moment, the doorbell rang.  
"Stay here, turn the lights off and don't make the slightest noise." TJ left the room, and I approached the door to listen without being seen, and lights out.

"Gentlemen." I heard TJ say.  
"Mr. Bell, you should come with us." Spoke another voice, this time unknown.  
"Where's the bitch?" Liza? That was her voice, without a doubt.  
"Don't talk about Juliet like that. She's not here, I just came to pick up a CD that I borrowed her."  
"They know you converted her." Liza said, and then the blood froze in my veins.  
"There's no evidence of that, Lee, you know." Again the unknown voice.  
"Let me find the fucking brat, what better proof than herself?"

I crawled to the closet, and hid in the bottom of it, then nobody could see me. Or so I thought until, among all the clothes hanging, I could see how somebody opened the closet door. Liza introduced her cameo in the closet, pulling me away, as much as I tried to resist.  
"I have her." I pushed her, making her back to the other side of the room, and she fell to the ground upon impacting with the wall.  
"You're a desperate whore, and I bet that you've been fucked so many times that you have to the ground what you call breasts." I groaned, kicking her in the mouth. "Leave us alone."  
"Before the sun comes up I'll be here. Be careful, and tell the others." TJ whispered, grabbing for me to stop.  
"Let's take her!" Cried Liza, up from the floor and licking the blood flowing from her lip.  
The man, who I finally could see, was at least two meters and was dressed in a black suit. He grabbed TJ by the arm and left the room with Liza following them, and within seconds I heard the front door slam. I put everything I wanted to take with me in a backpack and went to the safe, from which I took ten thousand dollars.

At seven o'clock, Balz, Emilie and Ricky were already in my house, collected all their belongings in suitcases. It only remained TJ; he told me that he would be back before dawn, but the sun had already risen. What have they done to him? Would he come back? Then in the completely dark hall we saw a shadow, it was TJ, but he didn't seem fine. When he got near us, I hugged him. He was bleeding from the mouth and couldn't walk very well, even the vampires needed some time to heal from serious injuries.  
"Amy told me to say hi to you, Balz." He said, sitting on the couch. "I know where we can go. Twenty miles from here there's an old house in the middle of nowhere that has been uninhabited by years, my parents lived there until sixty years ago. I cannot take the keys, but we can always pick the lock."  
"And you're quite aware that it'll be suspicious if they begin to receive electricity and water bills, if the house has for years without anyone inside?" Asked Emilie.  
"My parents, being the heads of one of the major vampire clans, don't pay bills." TJ said.  
"Then the plan is this: go in my car to the halfway point, then leave it anywhere for us to lose track." Balz organized. "Just don't even think to take with you phones, computers or anything, so they can't follow us, understand?" We nodded, and went down the street to get into the Balz's car.

After fifteen minutes away, Balz stopped the car in a field, and we got out of it, taking with us the bags. Ricky caught Emilie in his arms, and we went from there running through a forest in order to camouflage among the trees.  
"This vampiric speed isn't bad at all." I said, to calm a little tense. "I would have no problems in Physical Education with this."  
Soon we came to a mansion in the countryside, and forced TJ the door so we could enter. It was a two-floors Victorian house, but with the comforts of today. I climbed the stairs to analyze the first floor, which had four rooms with double beds and a bathroom on each end of the hallway. I went back to the room where the others were. Emilie slept in the arms of Ricky, Balz closed and barred doors and windows, and TJ was sitting trying to breathe calmly.  
"Ricky, you have a room for you and Emilie if you want to sleep together. Or if not, there is another room. Balz, another bedroom for you, and the remaining is for TJ and me. I checked everything and everything is clean, and nothing is missing that we need."  
"No!" Balz complained. "No phones! And we cannot use the TV! Not computers! I won't play World Of Warcraft!" We laughed, and then I went to TJ to help him up.

"I'll take care of you." I whispered in his ear; he tried to smile but couldn't.  
I helped him up the stairs and took him to one of the bedrooms, all white, and dumped our bags, putting everything while he lay on the bed. I went to the kitchen to the cabinet in order to heal his wounds that were still present. TJ was dressed ?only with his boxers, as he had wounds all over his body.  
"Sorry." I apologized, putting a wet towel on his forehead. I was about to leave the bedroom and spend the night in the lounge to let him rest, when he stopped me.  
"Stay, please." I turned and took off my boots to lay by his side. He had sacrificed for me, he was too adorable. "You did nothing, you have nothing to regret. I'm glad you're alive, that's all." He continued, moving closer to me.  
"Shhh." I whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "Rest, and thank you." TJ closed his eyes and I guess he fell asleep. Everything was going to be more complicated now. I went to change my clothes and quickly returned with him, didn't want to leave it alone. It was almost noon, but I was tired.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	24. Chapter XXIV

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXIV.**

* * *

_Okay, sorry for the delay, but I've been a little depressed and I hadn't motivation at all to upload chapters... By the way, I have to write more! So, as always, thanks for the reviews, the comments on my Deviantart and the messages on my Tumblr!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

"I'm sorry, I have fallen asleep." I apologized as I tried to open my eyes, finding myself on Ricky's arms.  
"Don't worry." He smiled, stroking my hair. "It's normal, you barely slept last night."  
"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"Fifteen past one." He answered, looking at a pendulum clock that was in the elegant lounge. "You fell asleep as we arrived. The others are in their bedrooms, I guess organizing everything or resting. Would you like us go up also? We have a room for the two os us."  
"Okay." I smiled, still half asleep and got up off the couch, holding my suitcase.  
"Stop." Ricky grabbed my hand and took the bag, holding his own with his other hand and placing the bass behind him. "I'll take it."

We climbed the stairs to the upper floor, entering a bedroom with the door open. Ricky left our possessions on the floor while I explored the room with my eyes: it had a huge bed with a dosel, a table of ebony and an antique lamp located on it at the left side of the bed, a closet of ebony also with a mirror standing at his side, and a double sofa, all decorated in shades of red. There was a hanging chandelier, whose cirstales would reflect the little light that could pass through the only window in the room –placed on the ceiling–, which was now covered and bolted.

Ricky closed the door and passed the lock while I sat in bed, stroking the soft burgundy silk duvet.  
"We'll place it everything next morning." He said, coming to sit next to me. "Are you scared?"  
"No." I shook my head, passing my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. "But I would be much safer if, well... you bit me."  
"We have already discussed about this." He said seriously, getting rid of my embrace and looking away.  
"What's the problem now?" I insisted. "It would be problematic to keep being an human, Ricky. Think about it, I'm much more vulnerable, I'm just an appetizer for other vampires. And I have to eat and drink to live, and that would mean we have to spend money on food. And if was one of you, I would be much stronger, and only need human blood to survive. I'd get eternal youth and, more importantly, I would be like you. "  
"I don't think your brother wants you to become a monster."  
"The only three people I love are vampires, Ricky!" I shouted, trying to hold back my tears.  
"I'll talk to Balz." He finally agreed, after getting out of bed and going to the door.

He returned five minutes later with Josh, closing the door after entering.  
"Emilie, seriously is this what you want?" Josh asked, sitting next to me. I nodded. "Once done, there's no turning back..."  
"I've never been more sure of something." Josh sighed and gave me a warm hug.  
"I'll leave you alone." He left the bedroom and shut the door.  
Ricky passed again the lock and returned to my side, joining his lips to mine, and caressing my neck with his fingers. He pushed me gently, making me be lie on the bed and standing over me. After a while, his lips went down to my neck, caressing it gently.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered, and I nodded.

I watched as he bit his bottom lip, until the crimson spotted his white sharp fangs, and then returned closer to my neck.  
"Ricky." I interrupted. "I... love you." I whispered, being that the first time in my seventeen years of life I uttered those three words.  
"I love you too." He answered, hesitating for a few seconds, until I passed a hand across his neck, indicating that my decision still stands. "You'll wake up at midnight."  
Then I felt a sharp sting on my neck, making me groan in pain. I started to feel dizzy and see everything blurry, as if the roof would fall on me at any moment; I couldn't distinguish shapes, only colors and flashing lights. And then my eyes closed.

**–Juliet pov–**

It was now five in the afternoon when I decided to go down to get something to eat for TJ, finding Balz in the kitchen, drinking a glass of blood.  
"It's something wrong?" I asked, seeing how serious he was, staring at the floor.  
"Emilie..."  
"What happened?" Balz pointed to his neck, so there wasn't need to say anything. "Who...?"

"Me." I turned and saw Ricky get into the kitchen. "I talked to Balz. We tried to convince her to stop insisting on, but no way."  
"Don't swear it, I know her as if she was my sister." I sat next to Balz and breathed deeply. "Where's she?"  
"In bed... until she wake up at midnight."  
"She's soooo stubborn..." I sighed.  
"Yeah." Ricky seconded me, smiling. "It's one thing I love."

I got up and grabbed a packet of biscuits and a juice tetrabrick to take them to TJ; we had the kitchen cupboards full, something not very usual for vampires, but Emilie and TJ loved to eat. I went upstairs and returned to the bedroom, where I met TJ sitting up in bed with a glass of blood on the table, almost empty.  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked, puzzled, since I hadn't seen him outside the bedroom since we arrived home.  
"As you left the room, Ricky brought it to me."  
"Ah..." I sat beside him, giving him a cookie. Rather than get it out of my hand, he made me give it to him.  
"I like this." He said looking at me.  
"I thought so." I smiled. "How are your wounds?"  
"As new! Although you still have to be my nurse..." He replied, leering at me.

"Always." I kissed him, and he leaned over me, thrusting a hand under my shirt. "I think I have to go for a shower." I said, interrupting the kiss.  
"Mmm... I have to move?" He complained.  
"Yes." I felt his hand to slip down inside my pants, making me blush. "TJ!"  
"Tssssk... almost." He removed from my side, sitting on the bed and helping me to do the same.  
"Too bad, TJ." I scolded him, jokingly.  
"Too bad? I'd long been looking forward to it so it would be 'very well, TJ'." He said laughing.  
"Tonight." I whispered in his ear, and ran to the bathroom before he caught me.  
"I'll be waiting... You could wear something sexy." He said from the other side of the door.  
"I'll wear what I want, don't tell me what to do." I said laughing. "You silly."

I went to the bathroom and closed the door lock, then get into the shower. Those moments with TJ made me forget all the problems around me. After leaving the bathroom and back to our room, I saw that he wasn't there, so I jumped and changed my clothes in peace. Already prepared, I went to the downstairs and there he was, lying on the couch.  
"May I?" TJ turned away to leave me space, and put his arm around me as I lied on the couch.  
"You smell good." He whispered while kissing my neck.

**–Emilie pov–**

I woke up, finding myself completely lost. I figured that it would have fallen the night when I finally opened my eyes, and the room was lit only by the candle resting on the table; what surprised me was that, anyway, I could see perfectly. Then I remembered everything. I sat bolt upright in bed while with one hand I felt my neck, looking for a mark. I felt no pain at all, and I had never before felt to strong. I gulped, and then noticed that my throat was burning. The bite, for sure. I got up and went to the mirror, marveling at how my skin was now perfect, and paler.

I came out of my daze when I heard the bedroom door opened and I turned to see Ricky coming with a drink in his hand, filled to the brim with a crimson liquid I suddenly knew what it was. He locked the door and sat on the couch.  
"How was your awakening?" He asked, as I approached him slowly, and sitting next to him.  
"Well, except that my throat is burning." He smiled, offering me the cup.  
I grabbed the cup of glass, looking closely at the blood. Under normal circumstances I would have some grime, but now I looked at it as I would look to a glass of water after hours in the sweltering summer sun. I took a quick drink, drinking about three quarters of this salty liquid and metallic taste.

"Better now?" He took the cup from my hands when it was just a sip, and I nodded.  
"I feel fine." I smiled and he put the glass on the ground after drinking what was left of it.  
He got closer and kissed me, making me feel the taste of blood in my mouth. I lay on the sofa with Ricky on me, he lowered his lips to my neck, kissing and licking it slowly, and then brushing it with his teeth. He separated a little of me, fixing his eyes on my neck.  
"Something wrong?" I asked, worried that something could go wrong.  
"The mark almost disappeared." He said with a smile. "The bite was so deep that it didn't even bleed."  
"Is that good?" I asked with a half smile.  
"If it bleeds... it's possible that I lost control." He explained, looking away.  
"But now there's nothing to worry about that issue." I took his hands. "I've never ever felt better than I do right now."

"Now we'll spend eternity together." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I got closer to him."  
"Let's dance." I whispered in his ear, then separated from him to took my iPod from the bedside table, letting a song by Blutengel play as we moved to its sound.

_We need your blood, we need your flesh, we want to see you fade to black._  
_Do you like our white skin? Do you like our eyes? Do you want to follow us through the night?_  
_We are your pleasure, we are your destiny._  
_We're living in the the darkness, we hate the day; we're hunting in the night, take your children away._  
_Your blood is our pleasure, we want your soul, you will never die as a child of the night._  
_We're living in the darkness, we hate the day; we're hiding in the shadow, to the moon we pray._  
_We are the creatures of the night, we want your blood; we're the seduction of evil, want to conquer your world._  
_We want to lick your blond, we want to kiss your neck like a taste of sin._  
_You will live forever, you will never die, come and take my hand._

I stroked his face to let him know that all was well and avoid worry, he didn't have to feel bad about something that could only have happened in the past. His eyes again met mine, and then I put my face close to his, being able to feel his breath on my skin, so I gathered my lips to his. I soon realized we wouldn't sleep until dawn.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	25. Chapter XXV

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXV.**

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, and sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, I don't deserve to live, oh Satan! This one is the last chapter we've written so far, and I don't know when will I upload the next, 'cause I haven't time nor inspiration to write... Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews and the messages on my Tumblr! By the way, I'll update "There's no sympathy for the dead" tonight, or tomorrow's afternoon._

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

At twelve o'clock I went to our bedroom. I'd been washing dishes; even if they didn't need it, the boys love to eat like there's no tomorrow. I would meet TJ in our bedroom at midnight, but he wasn't there even though he'd climbed the stairs before me. I started taking my clothes off while waiting and when I took off my shirt, I noticed how his arms embraced me.  
"Ah!" I screamed in surprise.  
"Don't be scared." TJ whispered with a mischievous smile.  
"Don't do that." I turned, and saw TJ staring at me from top to bottom with a smile on his face. "TJ?" No answer. "TJ!" He opened his eyes and threw himself on me, falling both in bed.

"You look beautiful." He got rid of the clothes I had, without stop kissing me for a moment.  
"What a rush!" I looked at him blushing. "And you're still dressed..."  
"Just wait." He stood still staring at me, took off all her clothes, almost falling several times in the rush and how clumsy he was. When he was completely naked, I was staring at him.  
"You're perfect."  
"I know." He replied with a smile, then leaned over me and covered me with kisses, came up again when he reached my stomach. "I'll be careful."

He stood a moment to reach his pants, and pull out a condom from his pocket. After putting it in and without making me wait any longer, he came over me, leaving me breathless for a few seconds. He started moving slowly, still kissing me intensely. I put my arms and legs around him, and got closer to him.  
"Faster." I whispered, almost breathless; he kissed my forehead, and did what I had asked. Soon we came together at the climax, and he lay on the bed beside me, both trying to regain normal rhythm of our breath. "Brutal." I said smiling.  
TJ stroked my hair and then got up to change into a gown and go to the bathroom to throw away the condom. I grabbed the sheet and covered myself, still exhausted. He was soon back in the bedroom and lay down beside me, also covering herself with the sheet, and wrapping their arms.  
"I see you liked it, I said I'd be careful." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Aha." Said I, falling asleep.

**–Emilie pov–**

At sunset the next day, I was in the living-room with Ricky, Josh and Juliet, while TJ was upstairs taking a shower. We were talking about nothing in particular, when I came to hear a noise coming from the outside.  
"Did you hear that?" Juliet asked as we all stood in silence.  
"It would probably be an animal." I said, more trying to calm myself than to believe that.  
"I'm going outside to look." Josh got up from the sofa, turning to the hall.  
"No!" I followed him, grabbing him by the arm to make him stop. "It's dangerous."  
"More dangerous is to just stay here doing nothing, and that whatever is outside comes here, and make a catastrophe." I heard Ricky say behind me. "I'm going with Balz, don't worry. Stay in the room with Jul." I looked into his eyes, worried, and he smiled tenderly. "We'll be fine."

I turned to go with Juliet as the boys unlocked the door; she took my hand, guiding me up the stairs.  
"Let's go to Balz's room. The window overlooks the front yard, and we can see what happens." She said quietly, opening the door of my brother's bedroom.  
We quickly removed the table that blocked the window –being vampires, we were much stronger than being humans–, and approached the glass, looking around to Ricky and Josh. Then I saw Ricky grabbing Liza by the throat, and Josh fighting with a guy broad and strong, wearing a cap and gold chains. I looked at Juliet, and we exchanged a look that instantly let us know what was going through the mind of the other. We broke the window with a fist and jumped into the front yard.

"You!" Liza shouted, trying to break free from the hands of Ricky, around her neck, while Josh was fighting with the other vampire. "I knew it! I knew you would become one of us! Kevin, knock him out and we'll advise the Council!"  
"Ricky, leave her to me." I interrupted, leaning closer to my boyfriend.  
"I told you not to go out of home, come back inside." He answered through clenched teeth.  
"We will not be a fucking load all our lives, Ricky." Juliet defended me, coming to where we were and holding Liza by the neck, over Ricky's hands. "You help Balz, we take care of the little bitch."

"Heeey bro, unfair, you're four." Liza's companion complained as he tried in vain to dodge the punches he was receiving from my brother. I looked Ricky in the eye, asking him to let Juliet and me take care of Liza; he sighed, and went a few feet away to help Josh.  
"Leave me alone, filthy sluts, when the Council know that you've been converted, they shall kill you and your nasty little friends." She grunted, and immediately threw herself upon Juliet. I was paralyzed, until suddenly the words of Ricky went through my head.

**–Emilie flashback–**

"That's one of the few ways in which we die: being beheaded, burned, or being stabbed in the heart with a stick dipped in holy water."

**–Emilie pov–**

That was when, under my feet, I saw pieces of glass of the window that Juliet and I had broken. I took one of them, it seemed to be the sharpest one, and pushed off the vampire from upon my friend. I jumped on her, sliting her neck with the glass.  
"Juliet!" I yelled to my friend. "Take another piece of glass and help me! If you cut off the head, she'll die." Juliet nodded, and soon joined me.  
"Kevin, piece of shit, help me, dammit!" Liza sobbed, while her throat splashed red.  
"Too late." We heard another voice, and suddenly a push that made us collide with a wall of the house. TJ was there, breaking Liza's neck and finishing her.

I looked for Ricky and Josh, and found them sitting on the floor, covered in blood next to the decapitated body of the another vampire, whose head was impaled on the spikes of the fence that surrounded our house.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked, approaching and hugging them.  
"Sure." Josh answered with a smile, while Ricky wiped the blood on my face with a hand.

"Are you alright!" We heard a high voice, and after the fence of the mansion we saw a girl with brown hair; at the moment I knew she was a vampire.  
"There wasn't a problem." My brother got to his feet and went to where the girl was, helping her go over the fence.  
"Who...?" I asked, puzzled, because I'd never seen that girl.  
"It's Amy, Dan's little sister... she was turned into one of us a few years ago." TJ replied without letting me finish my question. "We should better go home."

We did what TJ said, and everyone –including Amy– re-entered the house and after closing the window that Juliet and I had broken, we went to sit down at the living room. I was a little scared, we were lucky Liza and the other guy had come instead of a strong vampire, and I feared what would be the next thing to happen.  
"What should we do with the bodies?" Juliet said, with a grimace of disgust. "We cannot leave them out there as if nothing... I'll get at least something to clean the blood."  
"It's not necessary." Amy stopped her. "Everything, including their bodies, will evaporate with the arrival of dawn. Besides... you have more important things to worry about."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	26. Chapter XXVI

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXVI.**

* * *

_I'm aware I'm updated this fic really slowly, and I'm very sorry. The thing is, me and my friend used to write it at class, and now we're not in the same class, so the thing is more difficult. But the fic will be finished, even if it takes a lot of time, 'cause I'm really really really liking it. I promise. By the way, thanks to all of you for your reviews, they mean a lot! So sorry for the inconvenience, and hope you like this chapter! Also, I've been revising the previous chapters, and correcting mistakes, even if I didn't finish doing that with all of them._

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

I went to the kitchen to make some tea; things were somewhat rough and I needed distraction. TJ came in, stroking my arm.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, while I didn't look away from the boiling water.  
"All the well someone could be right now." He made me turn around, so I was looking straight into his eyes. "We knew this would happen sooner or later, but we can't do anything."  
I smiled to him; I couldn't be like this, I had to support him so he could feel well, and help him solve that. In the final analysis, it was him who saved my life

"Silly, you know I'll protect you always, and if someone touches you, I'll kill him. Or her." He whispered after a kiss; I laughed, right now moments like that were exactly what I needed. "Shall we go upstairs?" He added with a leer. I looked at him and laughed, he never failed to be like that.  
"Nope, I have things to do... for example, tea."  
"We'll talk later." He turned around and came back with the others.

After having prepared the tea, I went from the kitchen to the living room, when I saw TJ going up the stairs to the first floor. He looked angry.  
"What happened?" I asked as soon as I enter the living room, with the tray with cups of tea.  
"That there's a solution for this, according to Amy..." Balz replied, holding tight the girl, who added:  
"TJ would have to kill his parents." I left the tray on the table, and looked at them all.  
"You know that's not as easy as you say..."  
"I know, but you have to do it if you don't wanna die." Said the newcomer, with tears in her eyes.

"We'll seek another solution, we have to do it for TJ. And if that's the only option, I'll surrender. I won't let TJ suffer more." Everyone looked at me with a serious expression, and Emilie was the first to break the ice.  
"Bullshit! We'll find a way."  
"I hope so." Ricky said. "I don't want anyone here to die, or suffer the least."

I decided to go upstairs to be with TJ, whom I met in our room, playing air guitar.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, to break the ice, as I sat beside him on the bed.  
"Thinking." I hugged him.  
"I know what they said to you... You don't have to to do if you want to, we'll find another solution."

"Juliet, I never got along with those who I call my parents, but it was them who brought me into the world, they're my parents... But the worst is that they could kill Emilie and you."  
"I'll be careful, TJ. I'm old enough, you won't have to take care of me always..." Then it was him who embraced me with affection.  
That boy looked like the most irresponsible one of the world sometimes, but he bears more weight than people would think. And so we stayed until the next morning, filled with more problems, but more sure of each other.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Are you aware of the situation in which you are?" Amy said at breakfast the next day, with a sigh, when Juliet returned to the room with a cup of tea for everyone of use. "To get rid of Liza and Kevin solves nothing. I doubt that only they both knew where you are, and as soon as their deaths are known by others, they'll come for you. And believe me, the next time there won't be two useless slobs who will try to capture you... or worse. "  
"And we have no choice?" Juliet interrupted, grabbing TJ's hand, who was completely motionless and serious.  
"I'm afraid we haven't, guys..." Replied the newcomer, setting aside her hair from her forehead. "You can't keep running forever, sooner or later they'll find you..."

"TJ, man..." Josh said, looking at his friend.  
"Okay." He pronounced, sharply.  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I intervened.  
"We'll make an ambush." Continued the boy. "The next midnight we'll go." Juliet left her empty cup on the coffee table and stood up, still clutching TJ's hand, who remained impassive.  
"We're going to the bedroom. I think we all need to rest, tomorrow won't be an easy day." TJ went with Juliet, and they climbed the stairs to the upper floor.  
"We should go too." Ricky said.

We went to our room, and Ricky threw himself on bed as I locked the door. I lay beside him and grabbed his hand, as cold as mine.  
"Everything will be alright." I whispered, after a kiss on the forehead.  
"I hope so." He replied, fixing his eyes on mine. "It's crazy, damn, we only have a ten percent chance to win, as much... And I wouldn't mind to keep running away, as long as I'm with you."  
"But you heard what Amy said, they'll eventually find us anyway. If they have already discovered that we hid here, they'll continue to do it as much as we change our place. And if we can get TJ to become the head of the clan, we would be safe from all this shit, and so we would be together for all our 'life'." I smiled, trying to calm him. "Trust me."  
"You know I do." Finally he smiled, and hugged me until the sun went away again.

"We're going through the forest, and once in Wilkes-Barre, the boys are going to TJ's house 'for a few videogames', and we wait in the portal. At a time when your parents are distracted, you stab them with these knives which, before entering, we would've soaked in holy water." We met again at nine o'clock, and Amy took two knives from a backpack and a small glass jar. "Advantages of having a Vampire Slayer as a brother." She smiled innocently, and continued. "Of course, special care, you know that the holy water burns us with the slightest touch... Ricky, pay attention to the cell phone, and poke Emilie just before TJ starts the attack, so we quickly go up and help you. "

"It's okay with me." I agreed. "TJ?" He nodded.  
"Wouldn't you better stay safe?" Josh proposed.  
"Absolutely not." Shouted Juliet. "We're not going to leave you alone in this, and no further discussion. But Amy, you have no blame for anything, so you better stay out of danger."  
"I didn't spend half a day thinking of a plan, then not participate." She smiled. "And one last thing, don't separate, we must remain together at all times. Here we go!"

The six of us left the mansion and got into the woods and, after not a long time spent running, we reached the clearing where Josh had left his car –which was still there– a few days ago. A few minutes more, and we'd be in Wilkes-Barre. We ran, until Ricky suddenly stopped.  
"What hap...?" He covered my mouth with one hand.  
"There's vampire prowling near here." He said quietly.  
We noticed some bushes moving, and Josh started to run in that direction. I shouted, trying to go after him, but Ricky's grip on my wrist stopped me. Just then we saw the vampire coming out, being fired up against a tree behind us, and my brother running back to him, ready to keep attacking.  
"Dude!" He said when he reached, standing on his knees in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing here? Fuck, go away..."

The vampire –tall, thin, light brown straight hair, cut short and with his long bangs aside– straightened up leaning against the tree, and then I could see his face, leaving me completely of stone. It had to be a joke, or a dream. A nightmare. What was happening here? And what had been happening during all this time?  
"Emilie... I'm sorry."  
"Adam?"

* * *

**_Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki._**


	27. Chapter XXVII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXVII.**

* * *

_It's taking us a lot of time to update this fic and I'm really really really sorry. The good news? We have planned this would only last until approximately chapter thirty, but we've decided to make it even longer! Hope you like this new chapter, and let us know your opinion writing a review!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

"You... weren't you... dead?" Juliet dared to ask.  
"Holy shit, man, go away now, you've screwed up and we can't complicate things anymore, dammit!" My brother said, grabbing him by the shoulder and clenching.  
"I wanna help you." He excused himself.  
"This can't be real." I said almost inaudibly, I couldn't stop trembling, and my vision started to blur.  
I had Adam just before me, the same boy whom I've been in love with since almost a year now, the same that I'd seen hanging from a rope, the one who had been dead before my own eyes.

**–Juliet pov–**

When I saw Emilie fall to the ground unconscious, I quickly went to help her, taking her so she won't hit the ground. Ricky came in a split second, looking at Emilie with concern.  
"Are you retarded? Emilie always hated herself thinking that you had committed suicide because of her!" I shouted to the vampire.  
"I wanted to protect her! I knew I was dangerous for her, and didn't want to break up with her or anything like that, so that was the only solution I found..."  
Said this by him, I left my friend in Ricky's arms, and gave Adam a punch; I wanted to kill him, but TJ held me.  
"I know, I was an asshole! So I'm going to surrender, accepting all the charges that will fall on you if you get caught." Adam said.

"Thank you, Adam, but we must suffer the consequences of what we did." I answered, denying any help from him.  
"I understand, but I cannot change my mind." Adam continued, looking into TJ's eyes. "I won't let any of you die. Or do you want Juliet to? They'll murder her before your eyes and force you to watch. Do you wanna to see how your love dies and shouts of pure suffering?"  
TJ left his holding, going to hug me.  
"Never." He replied curtly.  
"Adam." Ricky intervened. "You're an douchebag for everything you've done, but the past is the past, and I appreciate you want to sacrifice for us all."

"TJ." Adam continued his speech. "When they're killing me, you run and kill your parents. I know you'll do a better job than them."  
"I understand." TJ looked sad, he didn't want the death of his parents nor Adam's, but knew it had to happen, and also knew his parents were such people who can only think about themselves. What would I do? Maybe I shouldn't lean on him so much, TJ always had protected me, and I never made any  
sacrifice for him.  
"Adam, I appreciate what you do." I looked at Emilie for a few seconds, and then set my sight on Adam. "But I can't let you do it." Everyone looked at me stunned after I articulated those words.

"Recently it seemed that you were going to kill me with terrible suffering, and now you don't want me to sacrifice myself?"  
"I'm weird, I know. But Emilie would hate herself even more if she knew that you sacrificed yourself for her." I answered.  
"Maybe not, maybe she would look at me with pride and gladness." He said with a spark of hope shining into his green eyes.  
"Adam, I don't Emilie to suffer now that finally she's happy." I continued, swallowing. "So I'm going."

Without warning, everything started to get dark, I could only hear Adam say thank you. I woke up in Balz's car, Emilie by my side, still unconscious. I looked out the window and realized we were in the middle of nowhere; when I got TJ, I would kill him. I tried to wake Emilie, but nothing worked. I had to wait for her, I couldn't leave her alone.

**–Emilie pov–**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the back seat of Josh's car, the night was falling on Wilkes-Barre, and soon the city would sleep... or at least the greater part of it.  
"Finally you wake up." I heard Juliet, sitting next to me.  
"How long have I been like this?" I asked, as confused as worried. "Where are the others?"  
"Well, they..." Started my friend.  
"Oh my god." I articulated almost speechless, frightened by what could have happened to them.

Without thinking twice, I suddenly opened the car door and went outside, being right in front of the building where Ricky and TJ lived. I could hear Juliet coming behind me, but I didn't stop. Quickly and without wasting half a second, I went to the TJ's flat, meeting with the door wide open. I paused and swallowed, and then Juliet reached me and, holding hands, we enter the elegant and antique apartment. We found Ricky and TJ at the end of the long corridor, and they quickly fixed their eyes on us.  
"Are you okay?" Ricky asked as he came to embrace me.  
"Yes, but what about you?" I replied, feeling the beat of my heart getting faster. "Where are Amy and Josh? And... Adam?" Negative thoughts started to flow in my head, creating a lump in my throat.

**–Juliet pov–**

We followed the two boys into the room, where we saw Amy and Balz cuddling in one of the sofas.  
"What... happened?" Asked Emilie, paler than normal.  
"How did you arrive here?" His brother changed the subject.  
"You left the car open, you intelligent." I said looking into his eyes with a smile, trying to calm myself. I'd not spoken to TJ yet, I shouldn't have been in shock. I knew that all he did was to protect me, and it wasn't fair.  
"Don't change the subject!" Screamed Emilie. "What the hell happened?"

"Okay, calm, guys." Amy said, accompanying Emilie to sit down. "Adam told us that he would attack attack since his level is higher than ours because he'd been preparing himself all this time..."  
"And that we would wait for his sign... but it never came." Balz completed.  
"So we went to see what happened." TJ said for the first time since my friend and I arrived. "But all we found were the bodies of my parents, still in the dining room." I couldn't help embracing him, I hated to see him sad.

"Now what do we do?" Emilie asked, exasperated.  
"Calm down." Ricky replied, sitting next to her and hugging her.  
"Emilie's right, we should do something." Amy got up and looked at TJ's eyes. "We have to go for Lady Ashdown, it's the only way to make all of this end."  
"It's crazy!" Ricky looked like she was insane.  
"It's our only option!" Defended the girl.

"I don't know..." TJ sat, staring at the ceiling.  
"TJ, you don't have to know everything." I sat beside him, sighing. "Now we're going to calm down a bit, we all need rest. I'll stay on duty while you sleep."  
"Jul, you also have to rest." Emilie said, worried.  
"Don't worry, you can rest easy. You and Ricky go to TJ's room, Balz and Amy to the guests', and TJ and I sleep here." I organized. "And no more arguing!"

"I'm sorry." TJ held me when all of them were gone to their bedroom for the night.  
"Don't worry, I know you had to do." I said, remembering that time in the car when he'd made me sleep. "But promise me you won't do it again."  
"Okay, if you promise me you'll take care." He stared at me and kissed me.  
"Okay, now rest." I sat next to the entrance with a cup of tea in hand... this would be a long night.

**–Emilie pov–**

"Are you alright?" Ricky took me into his arms as fast as we got to TJ's bedroom.  
"No." I said without thinking. "I don't know. I can't understand anything."  
"Emilie, he did it to protect you. He didn't want you to be related with our class." He explained, in a calm voice, and then sat on the bed. "And... I'll understand if you wanna go back with him."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXVIII.**

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! We're working on this, I swear, but right now it's kinda hard because of all the exams and that shit... Hope you like it! And sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, haha, please comment! Also, we're thinking of changing the name of this account to some common nick to the two of us **–**Hinata Maki and me**–**, but we can't think of anything cool... any idea?_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

I stood speechless after hearing him say that, how was I supposed to react now?  
"Are you kidding?" It was all I could say.  
"I just want the best for you, Emilie. And I won't keep you here with me if he's what you really want." I lost control, and slapped him.  
"How can you think that about me? Do you really think that after all of this I would you leave you for someone who has been absent for more than four months making me feel guilty for his 'death'?" He looked at me, hurt, while the mark of my hand on his cheek was already gone. "You're an idiot!"

And I broke to cry. And then he came and hugged me, and everything went away. Every time Ricky hugged me, everything disappeared, it was just him and me. For a moment, my concerns fell into oblivion, it was something no one had ever achieved, because no one hugged me the way he did.  
"Sorry." He whispered. "It's not that I doubted you, is just that I don't know what to, and don't wanna lose you... no way."  
"Ricky." I said, looking into his eyes and holding his face in my hands. "He is dead to me, okay? He has been since that awful summer day. He lied. He hurt me. He left. He killed me. He disappeared, leaving me with my luck, vulnerable and hating myself for what happened, so now he can't return and expect me to care." I sat on the bed, bringing him with me and passing my arms around his neck. "You're everything to me. I will never leave you, you were the only Heaven I found in Hell."

I woke up on the next noon, between Ricky's arms. I'd barely been able to sleep. I was tired, yes, but also terribly frightened. Where would Adam have gone and why he escaped? I could not find the logical reason for all this. We could get into more trouble than in which we already were, if that's possible...  
"Emilie? Ricky?" I heard Amy's voice from the hall, followed by a knock on the door.  
"Going! Wait a minute!" I took my clothes off the floor and put them on my bare skin, then went to open the door.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with an innocent smile.  
"Yes." Ricky said from the bed, covered only by the sheets. "My sleep."  
"Nothing important." Laughed the girl. "Since we don't know Adam's whereabouts nor his true intentions... we'll have to keep running away until we know something and find a solution not too risky once and for all. So get ready, and we're going in Balz's car."  
"But where are we going?" I asked, not convinced by this new and unique plan.  
"Nowhere... We'll drive day and night without stopping more than for fast breaks at any roadside motel." She sighed. "I'll leave you alone."

The evening came, and the six of us we were already in the car –Josh driving with Amy copilot, TJ and Juliet in the back seat, and Ricky and I in the trunk–, driving all alone the autopisa heading where fate takes us. We were all in absolute silence, only broken only by a My Chemical Romance song playing in the car radio.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you we could take to the highway,_  
_With this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets._  
_I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me, and after all the things we put each other through,_  
_And I would drive on to the end with you, a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full,_  
_And I feel like there's nothing left to do, but prove myself to you and we'll keep it running._  
_But this time, I mean it, I'll let you know just how much you mean to me; as snow falls on desert sky, until the end of everything._  
_I'm trying to let you know how much you mean; as days fade, and nights grow, and we go cold._  
_Until the end, until this pool of blood, until this, I mean this._  
_But this time, we'll show them all how much we mean, as snow falls on desert sky, until the end of every..._  
_All we are is bullets, I mean this._  
_As lead rains will pass on through our phantoms, forever, like scarecrows, that fuel this flame, we're burning forever, and ever._  
_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one, like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun._  
_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood, and as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down._  
_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood, I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever._

I could notice the fear running cold through my veins, freezing my blood and with that my whole body. Apart from fear, nostalgia also flooded my being. I missed those moments of stupid teen romance, when I didn't want to admit to myself what I felt for Ricky, all these meetings in secret and embarrassing interruptions. But all this drama had united us even more, no doubt our relationship grew stronger and stronger during all the time, so much that he had become the other half of my soul, which could be torn from my body but never broken in two.  
"I told you I would never let them hurt you, and I'll always keep my promise." He broke my silence, taking my hands in his, and then I realized I was shaking.  
"I put all my faith in you the first time that you saved my life." I made a short pause, looking at him tenderly. "And now that promise is mutual."  
"Together as one, against all others."

**–Juliet pov–**

I had fallen asleep in TJ's arms, and when I opened my eyes I saw the sun was setting, and by the windscreen of the car my eyes fell on a few very weak neon lights. TJ had been alert since we left Wilkes-Barre, he hadn't looked away from the windows.  
"Relax." I whispered in his ear.  
He smiled, but this wasn't his smile. That was the smile of a sad and worried boy, not of of a cheerful and playful kid as he used to be. I didn't know why, but I felt weaker than ever, like I had done one of those famous races with which our Physical Education teacher loved to torture us.

"Rest." He said. "You need blood, we'll take something as we stop."  
"I don't want to kill anyone, TJ."  
"We won't kill them... just drink enough to leave them unconscious and erase their memory." I closed my eyes again, I wasn't strong enough to stay awake.

When the car finally stopped, I woke up and realized where I was. An old and disgusting motel, but it was the best we could afford, so I didn't speak at all. While touring the park and later the reception, I was checking on what state that hole was. There were a number of defects that Sanity probably wouldn't accept: rats –both living and dead–, cockroaches, walls full of gum and other stains, etc. While the boys went out hunting, the three girls stayed in the room that would be our accommodation during this night.

A few minutes later, they returned to the room with a couple consisting of a man on his late forties and a woman on her thirties, already unconscious. We drank from their wrists to have enough blood, and then TJ and Ricky went to leave them back in their room, erasing every memory about the 'kidnapping'. In part I felt guilty, we were directly feeding on living persons, which could no longer be alive because of the lack of blood.  
"They're fine, and we needed their blood." Emilie said, sitting next to me.  
"I know, but it's different... They also need to live."  
"Yes, but humans can reproduce." I looked at her and smiled, it wasn't worth worrying her, I just hoped that the couple was okay.

"Well, go to bed." Balz said as the other two had already returned. "Amy and I sleep on the couch, who does the supervision?"  
"Me." I raised my hand.  
"Juliet, you already did it last night." He complained, rolling his eyes.  
"I had enough sleep in the car." I defended myself. "Ricky and Emilie to the bed, and TJ..."  
"I'll sleep in the bathtub." He interrupted me.  
"There is a couch, it seems to be more comfortable." I said.  
"I prefer the bathtub, Jul."  
"TJ go to bed with Ricky." Emilie said, and the two of them stared at her with a strange face. "I do guard with Juliet, I won't be able to sleep knowing that there are cockroaches and other awful bugs around here."  
"Be careful." Ricky warned us, giving his leather jacket to Emilie.  
"You know that we will." I smiled, and we left the room together, sitting outside by the door.

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	29. Chapter XXIX

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXIX.**

* * *

_I'm uploading this chapter sooner than expected because I've got something to tell you: I've made a Tumblr for this fic! There you can find all the songs that appear on the story, and a little description about all the characters. Follow us! Whenlovemetdestructionfic(dot)tumblr(dot)com As always, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

I kept looking in all directions, they were under my care. Suddenly, I felt my friend stifle a scream, and when I turned around I saw her lying on the floor with a vampire dressed in black right behind her. He was tall and two or three times wider than me; his fangs, white as the moon, came from his mouth like two freshly sharpened blades. But I wouldn't give up. I punched him in the stomach and made him go back a little, while my friend bit his leg. Then I felt again a kick, but this time in my back, and the last thing I remember was seeing how the vampire whose face I saw gave me a punch straight in my face.

Later I woke up in a carriage I couldn't tell what it was, I was hurt all over. I was listening how one of the attackers told the other:  
"The Empress isn't going to be happy at all about what you did to the girl's face." I couldn't listen anymore because TJ was screaming my name like I was dying. I still couldn't see well and had trouble speaking, but I replied:  
"I'm... okay." When I could see clearly, I saw how everyone was strapped on the seats of a... plane? "Sorry... I didn't protect you." TJ came up to me all he could, and smiled sweetly.  
"Nobody blames you." I smiled, but it wasn't the time to think about me, but to devise a plan.

"Where are you carrying us to?" Ricky shouted.  
"Eleanor Ashdown Elisabeth, The Empress, want to see all of you." Said one of the kidnappers. "There are still a few hours left to get to Transylvania."  
Time passed and we all kept silent. TJ looked at me worried, I guess because of the wounds, I hadn't drank enough blood to make them heal. About three or four hours later, the plane landed and they took us out of it, leading us into a magnificent baroque palace full of details, pushing us up the main room, where on a throne was sitting who I supossed that would be Eleanor. The group of vampires who took us made ?us kneel in front of some stairs that were in front of the lady.

"Welcome to my palace, young vampires." Greeted she. She was a woman who looked a little over her twenties, with white hair, long and wavy, and clad in an elegant black dress to her feet.  
"Lady Ashdown..." TJ said.  
"No, let me talk." She looked at me in detail. "Who is the responsible for this child being in this state?" The vampire who had previously been in front of me approached The Empress with a bow, and she got up, folding his arms. "Jared, I told you that everyone had to arrive intact."  
"Yes, Lady Ashdown." She slapped him, who flew across the great room to collide with a wall.

"Let's see... Adam was the one who converted you, right?" She asked Emilie and me after she sat again. "He has been executed, as I guess you suppose, and his death and the ones of Mr. and Mrs. Bell make up the three transformations by the clan in this year, so you remain free of charge." Said that, she stood silent for a moment and then turned his cold blue eyes on TJ. "Thomas Joseph Bell, you'll take your parents' place along with Juliet Autumn. As you may know, they have been killed by Adam Dayron, but under my orders. Your father was calling lately much attention from humans, and along with your mother, were planning my death. That's all, I have nothing against the relationship between the two of you, but don't run away again."

**–Emilie pov–**

It has been over half a year since The Empress had named TJ the leader of our clan, and finally things were calm and none of us had to hide or run away anymore. Because of the death of the leaders of our clan, TJ had inherited all their wealth and the building where he and Ricky lived; the boys of Motionless In White moved here too, so Ryan's apartment was the first floor right, Chris and Annabel's the first left, Josh and Amy owned the second right, second left was Angelo's, Ricky and I lived in the third right, TJ and Juliet in the third left, and fourth floor was used as a local to band practice, having left the fifth and top floor as it was before because, that being the crime scene, TJ didn't want to live there any longer.

And, talking about the band, tomorrow they were going to play in Warped Tour. We three –Amy, Annabel and I– would help them sell the merchandising and promoting the band, so we would travel with them. Except Juliet who, as head of our clan because of her relationship with TJ, was in the Vampiric Congress in Berlin, which took place every six months and where had to attend at least one of the leaders of each clan. Ricky had been with the boys to prepare and pack everything before departing this summer night, so I took the opportunity to take a shower. I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and prepared to return to the bedroom, already showered.

"Hello, Emilie." I froze looking towards the bed and there I saw him. He had returned... once again.  
"Weren't you dead?" I screamed, frightened. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
"You shouldn't leave the window open, little Emilie. Vampires with a good level could climb up to your room." He responded with a half smile, approaching me. "They didn't kill me. Beatriz, a friend of The Empress, is in love with me." He rolled his eyes. "So Eleanor spared my life, but nobody can know that."  
"What about me? What do I have to do with it?" I asked, trying to sound as cold as possible.  
"I have to run away, Emilie, nobody can see that I live." Adam grabbed my hands, and moved closer until I couldn't go back anymore and stood with my backs to the wall. "And I want you to run away with me."

Suddenly, Ricky appeared and pushed Adam against the wall, holding him by the neck and looking at him with hate, while the other only smiled. Ricky roared, and I was scared, and even more so when a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of Adam's lips... I'd never seen him so angry. To my surprise, he let go of Adam after a few seconds.  
"This midnight where the guillotine, princess." He said before disappearing out the window.  
I sighed with relief, Adam was only bad news now that everything was going perfect. Ricky sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his legs and his chin on his hands. I sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving." He said finally, getting up.  
"Give me five minutes." I said, preparing to take my suitcase from the wardrobe.  
"No." He stopped me. "I am leaving and won't return until the tour finishes. You go with him."  
"Ricky, we've talked about this..." I said, trying to calm him.  
"I knew he would come back." He looked down. "Nothing's ever perfect, you know?"  
"Ricky, shit, we have been ten months together, you and me against the world." Tears began to appear in my eyes, fixed into his, as soon as I knew what he meant. "Are you going to break all this for nothing?"  
"Well, you'd been over a year missing him. And now he finally returned and wants to run away with you." He turned, starting to walk toward the front door. "I was only something temporary."

"Okay, great!" I yelled, going behind him. "Well, you know what? Fuck you, Rick Olson! I'll take care of spending eternity alone and surrounded by cats! Or bats, which would be more typical! If you don't trust me, then goodbye! I don't need anyone! "I opened the door and pushed him out of the apartment, returning to close it with a hit. "Fuck everything." I sat down, leaning back against the door, and broke to cry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Experiments." I replied with a smile, returning to pass the blade down my arm. "See how fast it heals? And the speed depends on the amount of blood I've been drinking during the day, it's brutal." Still lying face up on my bed, I turned my head to Adam. "It's wrong to sneak into people's bedrooms."  
"You didn't come up an hour ago where the guillotine, and left the window open... again." He excused himself, shrugging.  
"I'm just seeing if I can get a bat to keep me company." I laughed without humor, sitting cross-legged on the bed and setting my sight on his green eyes. "Ricky has left me. It's your fault." I completely got up, rounding him against a corner of the bedroom. "And now I'm alone. With nothing to fight for. And I don't know for what the fuck do I want immortality." Again I smiled, approaching closer to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Everybody leaves."

Without leaving my sarcastic smile, my mouth went to his neck, caressing it with my lips and then brushing it with my fangs, until bitting him and noticing the insipidus vampire blood. I had already tried that before; it didn't fed, unlike human blood. On those nights we spent alone at home and woke up with marks and bruises, always had some blood spilled. Sex was different being vampires than being humans... a year ago, I'm sure I couldn't withstand such a night like those. Although now he was gone, I would miss the nights when it all were candles, caresses, and sighs. But they were a thing of the past.

"You're hurting me." He said finally, making me go back to separate myself and my fangs from his flesh, to look at him, rolling my eyes. "Did you drink alcohol or something?"  
"I'm just hurt." I sighed. "I'm still straight edge... I still have dignity. I just need to let go of the past."  
"Does that mean that you will accept my proposal?" He smiled, stroking my hair.  
"I've always wanted to visit Europe."

* * *

**_Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki._**


	30. Chapter XXX

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXX.**

* * *

_We're back! I'm very very very very sorry for the delay... It's just that I completly forgot about the fic, then I wanted to update it but I couldn't find half of this chapter, but finally I found it, ha. You can also read it on its Tumblr, where you can find extra information about the characters and all the songs that appear on the story! .com. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise it'll take me much less time to upload the next, haha._

* * *

**–Juliet pov–**

The meeting was over, and we'd just left; Mr. Charlestone was hysterical by the disappearance of a girl from his clan. And besides that, I found surprising that the Empress wasn't present at the meeting, and I had a bad feeling that something was wrong, and that we were involved in that one way or another. As I left the Congress, I called TJ over the phone.  
"Hey, honey." I greeted him from the other side of the ocean.  
"Hey, is everything all right?" He asked.  
"Yes, don't worry. Tomorrow I'll be back in the US."  
"Aaah, very good." He didn't sound really good.

"What's wrong, TJ?"  
"Jul... there's something you won't like." I sighed, I knew something was up.  
"Emilie disappeared... Adam came back, Ricky and she got mad at each other..." He began to explain.  
"What!?" I shouted, full of concern.  
"Ricky told her to go with him."  
"I'll kill him."

"Keep caaaalm..." I sighed.  
"Where are you?"  
"We're going to New York, tomorrow in the afternoon we're playing there."  
"Well, tomorrow I'll be there."  
"See you, honey. I miss you."  
"TJ? Since when are you cheesy?" I said, laughing.  
"Damn, it's all your fault." He replied, also laughing.  
We said goodbye, and I caught a taxi to the airport; I had to be back as soon as possible.

**–Emilie pov–**

Thanks to Adam's fake ID, the next night we could catch a flight to Norway; we had spent the day in the woods, hunting animals not to attract attention, and drinking blood until we wanted to puke. Already in our destiny, we rented an old apartment in the suburbs of Skiptvet. It wasn't what I wanted at all, but I guess my future was running away forever. These past seven months had not been more than the calm before the storm. But, basically, this was what I had long been waiting for, right?

I had prayed day and night to a nonexistent god that Adam returned from the dead... and finally he had, and finally I had joined him again. I would miss having a best friend with who I could share everything, a brother with who I could have a love-hate relationship, and I would miss the boys and their pranks. But they were a thing of the past, in my new life there were only Adam and me. Ricky was only a provisional form to fill this void, which I finally realized it would always be there, there will always be a missing frame.

"It's a nice place, huh?" Adam hugged me from behind while I stared out the window of our bedroom.  
"It's fortunate that vampires can barely feel the cold or the heat." I turned to him, being face to face. "And talking about that... we could start living like vampires. You know, sleep all day, party all night. In Pennsylvania I could hardly do anything, and now we are only a couple of strangers in an unknown place... "  
"Tonight we'll go hunting." He said, taking me to the bed. "But no more animals."  
I kissed him for the first time in more than a year, while trying to take away the guilt that kept growing inside me. I grabbed Adam by the collar and pulled him over me while I was laying on the bed, and together we waited for the sun to go down.

Darkness soon came, here the night came earlier than in Pennsylvania. We ran under the moonlight until we reached a small village not far away, with a church in the center of it.  
"Let's burn this place." I whispered in his ear while we were hiding in the shadows. "It's what humans do: to create something beautiful and then destroy it."  
We snuck in a workshop as old as small, and stole four cans of gasoline. We soaked the church of gasoline, which then we set fire with a lighter that Adam had in his pocket, seeing how that building was in flames from the inside out, illuminating the night in terror, and how people frightened got out of their humble homes.

It was a beautiful tragedy, but we had to be careful; the fire was one of the things that could cancel our immortality, Ricky had told me the first night we spent together... Ricky.  
"No one can remain alive!" I screamed, grabbing Adam by the hand and going down again to the village from the hill on which we had taken refuge after starting the fire.  
The game had just begun. We had to be fast and end it before the fire attracted the authorities, leaving no witnesses. After drinking so much blood as we wanted and we could, we stole more gasoline and set fire to all the small town, fleeing back home as fast as we could. Once at our temporary apartment, we took care of burning our bloodied clothes; we should remove all evidence.

"Now you know what's like being a vampire, huh?" He said, winking at me while I was cornered against one of the bedroom's walls.  
"I never would have thought it was like this." I smiled, seeing that his eyes had turned crimson. "Living in the night, burning villages, surviving taking away people's lives..."  
"And what's more important." He interrupted me, getting closer. "Never depend on anyone."

**–Juliet pov–**

I took the private jet that TJ had inherited, and within hours I already was in New York. The hotel where everyone were staying, like many others in the world, was under the vampiric hand. To find out if the person that has entered was a vampire or not, they used those viewers that are supposed to open automatic doors, but they actually measured body temperature. When I entered, I was treated right away.  
"Miss Juliet." Greeted me a man in a suit.  
"Where's the section for Motionless In White?" The big hotels run by vampires, didn't allocate a single room to their guests, but an entire floor.  
"It's the floor number twenty."  
"And what's Ricky Olson's room?" I asked.  
"Uhm... The number six." Replied the clerk after consulting some papers.

When I found Ricky's room, I entered slamming the door. He was sitting on an armchair, very depressed. I had to do something to make him react.  
"Ricky!" I shouted.  
"Juls, wait..." And before he could finish his sentence, he was against the wall with me most about him.  
"Why did you do that to Emilie?"  
"It was what she wanted, that Adam returned. And now he is back, so I'm not important any longer."  
"No! Ricky, I like you, but sometimes you're a little silly. Emilie was crazy for you, and if you didn't realize it, it's because you don't deserve her. Is this what you want? Do you want to lose her by an asshole who abandoned her years ago and left her about to commit suicide? Because this is Adam, and I don't believe at all that bullshit about being a vampire and not being able to approach her. "  
"But it's the truth. Don't you remember the danger we faced for having you with us?"

"That's a thing of the past! Adam loved to watch the girl suffer, once he broke up with one in the middle of a forest during a camping trip, and left her completely alone."  
"But it's not the same, Juliet..." Ricky continued the discussion.  
"Stop to contradict me! Adam could have left another way, if that's what he wanted, without making Emilie feel guilty and useless. Do you want to lose her by that piece of shir?"  
"Of course not, but I wouldn't know what to do. Or if she wants to return."  
"That kid has a serious problem with me..." I sighed, annoyed.

"Juls!" TJ quickly entered the bedroom.  
"Don't worry, TJ." Ricky said, approaching his friend. "Juliet is right, I should have solved this myself."  
"Now we have to discover where they are." I sat on the huge bed. "And how did Balz face it?"  
"He almost killed me." Ricky sighed. "And I don't blame him... I should have protected her."  
"She's fine, she can take care of herself." TJ spoke in a soothing tone, and hugged me.  
"I cannot help but worry." I kissed him and got up. "I will start searching her."  
"I'll help." Ricky said, getting up also; he was so depressed that I felt sorry.  
"Okay, I need someone to help me with the contact list."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


	31. Chapter XXXI

**When love met destruction. - chapter XXXI.**

* * *

_Whooops, sorry for the delay. Right now I'm quite busy with high school so I don't know how much time it'll take me to update this fic. Also I'm writing a World of Warcraft fic, haha. Hope you like it, and write us a review!_

* * *

**–Emilie pov–**

And then he left me there, in the middle of nowhere, in a land absolutely unknown for me. Now I had lost everyone I've ever loved, this time for real. I've left Ricky, Juliet and Josh to spend eternity with Adam, who'd just gone away. Everybody leaves, and I had no reason to reason to stay here in Norway anymore, but I also didn't have anywhere to go. They say home is where the heart is, and mine has been rejecyed for being such a fool. I couldn't understand any of this, why did Adam tear up my story with Ricky, and then leave me alone here alone without even a goodbye? I had been broken open once again, so sick and tired. I wanted to have it all, and I ended up with nothing, nothing at all.

Right now there was only one thing I knew for sure: that I did hate Adam. He was the one to make all this mess, and now I wanted him to deal with a disgrace. Maybe he was hurt. When people are hurt, they use to hurt the others. But that wasn't a logic reason since I'd never done something wrong to him. In fact, I'd swallowed all his shit. But not anymore; the past is the past, and I wanted revenge. I packed up all my stuff once again and took the first flight back to Pennsylvania. I had to increase my level before getting my revenge. That kinda was like World of Warcraft, and that thought made me smile when remembering my retarded and adorable brother. I would get back everything I've lost... or at least the most part of it.

Once on the plane, I put my earphones on and started listening to random songs, just to make the journey seem shorter. I was starting to get calmer, when a song by Nine Inch Nails began to play, making me remember that stupid little boy who told me to live. And so I did.

_Breeze still carries the sound, maybe I'll disappear; tracks will fade in the snow, you won't find me here._  
_Ice is starting to form, ending what had begun; I am locked in my head with what I've done._  
_I know you tried to rescue me, didn't let anyone get in, left with a trace of all that was and all that could have been._  
_Please, take this, and run far away from me; I am tainted, the two of us were never meant to be._  
_All these pieces and promises and left behinds... If only I could see, in my nothing, you meant everything to me._  
_Gone fading everything and all that could have been._  
_Please, take this, and run far away, far as you can see; I am tainted, and happiness and peace of mind were never meant for me._  
_All these pieces and promises and left behinds... If only I could see, in my nothing, you meant everything to me._

The night had already appeared into Pennsylvania's sky. I could hide, but when the day came I still wouldn't have nowhere to go, no place to hide. Then to my mind came the image of the mansion where we'd been hidden until we decided to assasinate TJ's parents. It seemed to be a good idea, so I ran away to there. I would stay in that house until I became strong enough to take my revenge. I would turn that lovely place into a slaughter house. Maybe I won't ever be able take Ricky back, but at lwast my brand new abilities will make it possible for me to live like a vampire on my own, leaving the 'human lifestyle' behind.

But memories destroyed me as soon as I entered which had been mine and Ricky's bedroom. Where I'd been turned into a bloodsucker, where Ricky first loved me after none of us were human anymore. So I did the only thing that could keep me away from those hurtful thoughts and memories: to murder every living creature I could see and drink their blood until they were completely dry.

**–Juliet pov–**

After a whole day searching, there was no sign of Emilie.  
"Ricky, go rest." I said to the boy.  
"But she hasn't appeared yet..." He refused.  
"I know, but it seems you're not very good."  
"I'm as good as I can be." I sighed.  
"Please, Ricky, go rest."  
Ricky left, and I stood looking the map we had. There were a lot of placer already crossed out, but we still had left more than the half of only USA.

"Jul?"  
"Yeah?" TJ came in and hugged me, comforting me a bit.  
"Come rest with me."  
"You know that if I go, I won't rest." I joked.  
"But you don't know how empty my bed has been." He replied smiling.  
"Emilie didn't appear yet, what do I do?" I sat on the couch with TJ, quite uneasy.  
"She'll appear, I'll help you tomorrow. But now go rest."  
"I can't." TJ I picked me up and took me to the bed against my will.  
"TJ, I wanna continue looking for Emilie. I cannot sleep if I'm not quiet, and you know I can't be."  
"Tomorrow."  
"TJ...!" Without letting me saying anything more, he kissed me.  
"Rest." He lay down next to me and we got under the covers, and there we slept embracing each other.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. I was going to get up, but the TJ's embrace wouldn't let me.  
"At the end you didn't give me what you promised."  
"Hahaha, you first meet your promise to help me look for Emilie."  
"Okay, but when we find her you'll stay with me."  
"When we find her the first thing I'll do is tear apart Adam, that child is going to end badly."  
"Juliet, be calm."  
"I'm taking a shower, and then continue with the search."  
"I go with you." He stated.  
"No." I started running to the bathroom, but he arrived before me.  
"You forget that I'm faster." I wanted to hurry, but TJ made ?the shower slow but satisfactory.

After touring most of the country I returned to the hotel to rest, and then Balz entered the room I shared with TJ.  
"Thank you for looking for her." He said softly to me, but he looked sad.  
"I'll find her, I assure you."  
"I believe you." He smiled, and before I could say anything else, the phone started ringing.  
"Miss Juliet, we discovered quite movement in the Norwegian city of Skiptvet and Pennsylvania." They reported from the other side of the handset.  
"I'll go there, thanks." I hung up and looked at Balz. "Gather them all, we're going after your sister."

In less than five minutes, all of them were in our room.  
"TJ, Balz and Amy go to Skiptvet, in Norway." I organized.  
"How about you and me?" Ricky asked, worried.  
"We both have other issues."  
"Take care of yourself, please." TJ came up to me and hugged me.  
"We'll be fine." I smiled.  
"Come on, guys." TJ and the couple left the room, leaving me and Ricky alone.

"You and I are going to Pennsylvania, it's very possible that Emilie's there."  
"Then why did you send them to Norway?"  
"Because you need to ask forgiveness alone, and we both know that Balz wouldn't hod sitting waiting for us to bring her back."  
"How are we going to Pennsylvania?"  
"By train, is the most comfortable."

* * *

_**Anna Carnifex & Hinata Maki.**_


End file.
